


Hungry Like the Wolf

by EpicGryffindorWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 79,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicGryffindorWolf/pseuds/EpicGryffindorWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Fred are at war with a mysterious prankster called the Wolf. Scorpius is hiding his feelings for Rose. And throw some Quidditch in and you have another year at Hogwarts. </p><p>This fic is from James and Scorpius's perspective.</p><p>This is my first fic and is better than the summary suggests.</p><p>I am still writing however I tend to take a while to update. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you recognise I don't own. I am severely dyslexic and from the north of England so anything you don't under stand just ask.

James’s perspective

I’m James Potter. I’m the oldest son of the boy who lived Harry Potter and the lead chaser for the Holyhead Harpies Ginny Weasley. I have three siblings Albus, Lily and Teddy (who is as good as a brother) and nine cousins but I’m not going to name them all now. I am in my final week of sixth year as a Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And right not I am putting the finishing touches to a prank for Weasley Wizard Wheeze that Fred and I want to test before we show Uncle George. When I detonate the device it should create a swap that will not disappear for a week so it will be there till the end of the year but it is also in miniature so that it is easily hidden in your pocket. I jog to the end of the corridor and get my wand out (in the middle of a corridor! Really!). I close my eyes and wave my wand at the new portable swamp. There is a pop and I open one eye and survey the damage, I have turned the entire corridor floor ceiling and walls into swamp. Oops! I need to get out of here and quickly! I quickly walk down the corridor away from the swamp. If I make it around the next corner I will be far enough away to not be in the ‘danger zone’ where if seen you are suspected of committing the crime but around that corner they will give you the benefit of the doubt.  
“JAMES POTTER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” I am in deep shit!

I slowly turn around to see if there is any way that I can talk my way out of this. It is the latest defence teacher Professor Smith. After a long year the curse stands strong and she is leaving due to stress. But I think that she is too lazy to teach a second year and McGonagall got tired of her, either way she is on the way out so is not worried about making herself an enemy of the Potter Weasley clan. This means that I am probably going to lose the house cup for Gryffindor to Ravenclaw as we are only ahead by fifty points, there are four days left till term ends. And Professor Smith looks extremely mad. I am so screwed!

I head calmly towards her while I frantically wrack my brains for a way to get out of this.  
“So Mr Potter what are you doing in this corridor? That is yards away from a huge swamp? Which has filled an entire corridor?” Smith is trying to do the intimidating quiet voice and failing, she sounds like she has something stuck in her throat.  
“I’m just heading to the library Professor to do some work” I try for innocent until proven guilty as there is nothing to link the swamp to me. Smith does not look impressed. Then a clear voice shouts  
“FOR MERLINS SAKE JAMES! HURRY UP!” From around the corner that I was about to head around steps Maya a fellow Gryffindor in my year. She marches up to me glaring not even looking at Professor Smith. “We need to get this work done now it’s due tomorrow! And you haven’t done your bit! I will not lose marks because you are too lazy to do anything so hurry up!” She steps so that her back is to Smith then flashes a smiles at me. I frown but play along as it is my only shot at not getting a detention.  
“I’m sorry Maya, I was coming! But Professor Smith here wanted to talk to me!” Maya let out a squeak her eyes go wide and she quickly turned to see Professor Smith looking confused.  
“Oh! Sorry Professor! I didn’t see you there James and I have a joint assignment together and it’s due tomorrow but he hasn’t done his work.” She is really going for this if I didn’t know any better I would have believed her. “If he doesn’t do it now he will never do it! To get him this far I had to frog march him all the way out of the common room! I looked away for a minute and he was gone. So I assumed that he was returning to whatever it was he was doing before.” She huffs; I look at Smith to see if she is buying this. She is looking at Maya with sympathy and I stop myself from grinning and instead try to look ashamed. “Sorry for yelling down the corridor but we need to get this done Professor, but do you mind if I take James so we can get the work finished?” Maya politely asks her eyes are wide and innocent.  
“Of course you can and don’t let him leave until it is done. In fact...” Professor Smith takes a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly scribbles on the parchment “give this to Mr Davis when you get to the library and he’ll let you stay as long as you need” Professor Smith smiles and walks past us. We walk slowly down the corridor and into the library.

The place is nearly empty but Maya walks to the back and puts her bag down on a table. She turns to look at me and says  
“I don’t care what you did or why you did it. But next time either be more subtle or plan longer it’s only four days till the end of the year and for once Gryffindor is in the lead. We can win the house cup for once! Please don’t do anything stupid!” I nod my head and she turns away from me I take this as a dismissal and start to leave the library, I turn back to look at her. She is stood on her tiptoes to grab a book off the top self. Her long dark blond hair falls to half way down her back in soft waves. She turns around once she has got the book she turns around and leans her slender figure against the bookcase. Her long slender legs stick out of the skirt. Her brow is furrowed as she reads the page in her book. Her face suddenly seems to light up as she finds what she is after. She turns and replaces the book back on the top self. Not many people can reach the top shelf, however as she is six foot tall in flats she can reach if she stands on tiptoes. The fact that she is so tall stops most guys from coming near her. The rest are scared off by the fact that she seems untouchable, unreachable, the fact that they know nothing about her. Sure she talks to people but only if spoken to first but never anything serious. Other than her name Maya Moody, her house Gryffindor and that her accent is Lancastrian, nobody knows anything about her. I can’t even remember what subjects she takes. As far as I know no one knows anything about her, nothing at all. Yet she just lied straight to Smiths face and acted like she is a good friend of mine! As I watch she goes back to her things and I turn and head back to the Gryffindor common room. 

As I leave the library my mind goes back to the swamp instantly. It is supposed to expand and fill the floor of the corridor and only be able to be removed after a week but it should not create a swamp tunnel, though that is a good name for it. But why did it create a swamp tunnel? It was at least four times its intended size. It could be to do with is shrinking its original size. I don’t know I need to discuss this with Fred He will probably have some ideas...

I finally made it to the portrait hole after taking the long route back. I give the Fat Lady the password and enter the common room, only to be pounced on by Fred. Literally pounced on!  
“SOO! HOW DID IT GO? It did work right!”  
“Get off me Fred! And it works but not how we expected.” Once Fred had gotten off me he dragged me up to our dorm so that we would not be disturbed while we talk.  
“Ok James how did it go?”  
“Wellll. It created a swamp. We’ll have to wait and see how long it lasts though.”  
“Ok what’s the problem then?”  
“It turned the entire corridor in to a swamp. And I don’t mean just the floor of the corridor I mean the floor, walls and ceiling are swamps!”  
“Seriously! That is brilliant! Wait till we tell Dad! He is going to love this! But we need to name it before we show him, but we should test another to make sure that it wasn’t a fluke.”  
“Yer, that’s true and as to the name I thought the ‘swamp tunnel’ but I’m not sure about it”  
“No I like it ‘swamp tunnel’. Yer it has a good ring to it. Where should we retest it?”  
”What about the abandoned corridor on the seventh floor?”  
“That’s perfect come on lets go test it now! Come on!” Fred leaped up off his bed and dived under it to look for the other ‘swamp tunnel’ that we had created so we could test it. Five minutes later he emerged with cobwebs in his hair and the ‘swamp tunnel’ is in his hand along with a half-eaten chocolate frog, and some pumpkin pasties.  
“Hey! Have you been holding out on me? Where did you get the food?” Fred shrugged  
“I think they were from Christmas. Want some?” He held the food out for me. I take one on the pumpkin pasties and sniff it; it smells all right so I take a bite. After careful consideration I decide that it is ok and stuff the rest in to my mouth and head out of the dormitory.  
We quickly arrived in the abandoned corridor. And set the swamp tunnel up and ran to the end of the corridor. Fred took out his wand and waved it. There was a pop and once again a corridor had been turned in to a swamp tunnel. Fred and I turned and grinned at each other, it works! I can’t wait to tell Uncle George. He is gonna love this.

Jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

“Ohh what about her”  
“Well her chest is alright but come on that nose is huge!” After testing the swamp tunnel we had returned to the common room and of course Fred had decided to observe and judge the girls of our house based of course on their looks. So far we have judged around half a dozen girls and none of them have met either of our high standards. Then Emma Wood walks in, she is in the year below 5’7”, amazing figure from quidditch, with perfect straight blond hair and I’m almost certain that Fred has a thing for her. I’ve seen him looking at her during and after quidditch practice as well as whenever he passes her in the halls. However I am yet to get him to admit it so I think it is about time he did.  
“Ok I know, what about Emma?” I look at Fred and grin. He gulps and says  
“Which Emma?” as innocently as he can and my grin gets wider.  
“You know which Emma I’m talking about. She plays keeper, blond, 5’7”, you always seem to be looking at her when she is near…”  
“Shut up will you, she might hear you!” I laugh  
“So…”  
“So what!” Fred snaps at me.  
“So you have said what you like and dislike about every girl in here apart from Emma so spill! What do you like about Emma?” Fred groans  
“Fine! Fine I think she’s pretty but that’s it. I’m not gonna ask her out or something. So stop smirking at me.” I raise my hands in surrender I can tell that he’s not gonna budge on that point so instead I look around the common room.

On the other side of the room my cousin Rose is sat reading while my little brother Albus and Scorpius Malfoy argue. Yes I know what you thinking a Malfoy in the Gryffindor common room but actually he is a Gryffindor. And is really good friends with Albus and Rose. Over the years I have gotten to know him quite well and he is a good guy. It’s just his family who are arseholes. Since he had been sorted in to Gryffindor his parents have practically disowned him. They even sent him a howler when they found out he was in Gryffindor, luckily Victoire was around and cast a Muffliato so only Scorpius could hear his parents. When he is at home they ignore him, and nine months after he was sorted his mother Astoria gave birth to another son Pisces Malfoy. He hasn’t spoken to his grandparents at all since becoming a Gryffindor and he doesn’t ever get to spend much time with Pisces. 

As I watch an owl taps on the window behind their table. Rose goes to open the window while Al and Scorpius continue to argue. She takes the letter and the owl flies away. Once Rose returns to the table she gives Scorpius the letter. He puts it down and I watch as he persuades her to stop reading and talk not that it took much. If you ever want Rose to do something get Scorpius to ask her. From what I have seen Scorpius and Rose both have a serious thing for each other but are oblivious to the others feelings. It is so maddening however if they get together at school next year before Christmas then Fred will win the sweep stake the family has going at the moment the prize is around sixty galleons. I personally think that they will kiss at Christmas time but only get together around New Year’s Eve and I want to win it. Suddenly Scorpius lets out a growl of frustration which causes Albus and Rose to look at him as he screws up the letter and throw it across the room. Albus and Rose share a look before they both shuffle closer to him and try to get Scorpius to talk to them. After a few quiet words from Rose, Scorpius starts to talk. As Scorpius talks Rose gets more and more upset while Albus just becomes angry. Once Scorpius has finished talking his face just seems to be broken. Rose immediately hugs him for all she is worth, Albus says something and suddenly he is being dragged into a group hug by Rose. After the hugs have finished Scorpius stands and goes up the dormitory stairs. 

I continue to look around the room when Albus and Rose stand up and walk over to me.  
“So what was that all about then?” I ask. Rose opens her mouth to reply only to have Albus cut her off saying  
“Scorpius’s family are utter gits. They have just sent and owl telling Scorpius that they have gone to Venice and will not get back till after the holidays have ended!” Rose who has been glancing at the stairs to the boy’s dormitory since coming over here sighs  
“I just don’t get how they can be like that.” Al and I look at each other and ignore the comment. Then Al says  
“He wants to get out and suggested that he just do what Sirius did and leave them. So I said he could move in with us. It’s not like we don’t have any space and his family won’t mine. I don’t think Mum or Dad will mind will they? Do you think it is ok?” Al looks at me as he knows that if he wants to persuade dad that this is the best option he needs me on his side. So I grin and say  
“Well what are you still standing here for? Go write to Mum and Dad!” Al and Rose grin and rush up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory. I hope mum and dad let him move in because he has really got a terrible family and he deserves better. Seriously though what kind of parents cut their son out of their lives because of what house he gets put into! It’s just plain wrong! Looking back around the common room I see that it is mostly empty I turn to look at the clock and see that it’s nearly 11:30 so I head up to bed with only four days left of the year there is loads to do but I can’t wait for the holidays. 

When l reach my dormitory find Al with his head in my trunk searching for something, while Scorpius and Rose sit on my bed together quietly talking to each other Rose has her legs in Scorpius’s lap and he is absentmindedly stroking them, and none of them have seen me, so of course I want to make them jump.  
“Can I help you?” Al jumps and hits his head on the lid of my trunk, and Scorpius and Rose jump and move further apart causing me to grin.  
“Where’re the cloak and the Map? We need to go to the Owlery to send this letter to mum.” Al says.  
“Al move I’ll get them” he’s hopeless at finding things. I hand them over and shove them out of the room so that I can head to bed. Everyone else is already asleep, so I quickly have a shower put on my pyjama bottoms and get in to bed and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I don't own anything. And any questions just ask.

Scorpius’s perspective

Hi I’m Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy I am in my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have two amazing friends and I love my house. Oh by the way my best friends are Albus Potter and Rose Weasley and my house is Gryffindor. Yep I am in house that my parents loath and best friends with the children of my father’s enemies. So it’s not a huge surprise that my parents have practically disowned, in fact a month after I got sorted into Gryffindor my mother wrote to me say that she was pregnant and eight months later she gave birth to Pisces who I barely get to see. I think it is so that I don’t corrupt him in to thinking that he is not a god or something. And to top it off they just wrote to me to tell me that they aren’t going to see me at all this summer. I’m not surprised they always do something like this, just so they see less of me. But what did come as a surprise was that my farther ended the letter by saying that he was changing his will and I am getting nothing. Yep that’s right I am officially disowned, but do you know what I don’t care they are heartless and only care about blood and money. If anything I pity Pisces getting the blood status shoved down his throat since birth. Any way I have amazing friends who upon hearing what they had written proceeded to make me feel better and when I suggested that I should just do what one of my relations Sirius did and leave, Albus immediately said I could stay at his. I admit at first I said it as a joke but in truth I have never felt more at home than at Hogwarts or when I visit Albus during the holidays. So when he said that he had to speak to James and see if he was ok with it I knew that I did not want to go back to the manor ever again. 

“James is ok with it!” Albus and Rose just burst in to the room grinning like Cheshire cats. A few moments ago I had been rereading the letter trying to feel some sadness at being disowned and feeling nothing. I looked at them with a quizzical expression  
“What?”  
“James. I asked him about you moving in and he seems to think it’s a great idea. So come on it was you’re idea let’s do it! I’m sure dad won’t mine and mum certainly won’t she loves you, mainly because of your table manners but still! Come on!” by this point I am grinning with them. Then Rose speaks  
“And we would actually get to spend some proper time together instead of you always checking back so they don’t think you’re missing.” At this my grin gets wide as I say  
“Well come then let’s write to your mum and dad then Al.” They both cheer and Al searches for his quill and ink Rose comes and sits down next to me on my bed. Now I maybe should have mentioned this but I have kind of had a thing for Rose for a while now. I thought originally it was just because I realised that she had boobs but now I know it’s more. I don’t know if I love her or anything. And anyway I am not willing to risk the friendship in case we don’t work because I value her as a friend too much. So I just don’t let myself think about her, her beautiful red hair, her clear blue eyes, and her perfect body, her… No Scorpius stop it! You can’t think like that. You can never think like that. Oh crap they’re both looking at me,  
“Sorry what?” Al looks at me and rolls his eyes while Rose just looks curious then Al says  
“Well come on we’ve finished the letter while you’ve been daydreaming” at this point he gives me a knowing smirk.  
“So let’s go and send it!”  
“You do know curfew started about two and a half an hours ago?” ah Rose Weasley ever the voice of reason. “We need to go and get the cloak and map from James.” Well maybe not total reason and I can’t stop my grin getting even wider. We head to James’s dorm only to find that everyone is in bed asleep apart from James. Rose quickly casts a Muffliato charm so we won’t wake anybody up and falls on to James’s bed face first; Albus started rooting through his brother’s trunk while I go and sit on his bed next to Rose. As I sit down she moves so that she is face up with her knees and lower thighs in my lap.  
“Are you ok Scor?” she softly asks. I turn my head to look at her and meet her eyes I open my mouth to say something then look away from her blue eyes. I try again.  
“Not sure exactly.” My voice sounds calm but I feel far from it. Unlike most girls Rose does not press me for an explanation of my words and just waits for me to talk.  
“I don’t feel like my family just told me that they don’t want me but then again they are only my family through blood. And I guess it’s not too surprising but in my head I thought it would be after a huge fight or after I have finished Hogwarts and they were faced with the thought of dealing with me every day. So I guess it was a bit of a shock. But you guys are my true family. Before I came to Hogwarts I’ve never really felt like I fit but in Gryffindor, once they accepted me, I felt like I had finally found where I belonged but we only have two years left and as soon as that is over where do I go! What do I do! Cos I have no idea and I don’t want to be in the way for Harry or Ginny.” I don’t know when but at some point my hands have started to stroke Rose’s legs but now I’ve realised I really don’t want to stop, her legs are just so soft. I am still talking though I don’t know what is coming out of my mouth. Then suddenly I hear  
“Can I help you?” my head jerks up to see James standing there with his red black hair sticking all over the place and a knowing grin as I feel Rose move her legs out of my lap, to a more expected sensible distance from me.  
“Where’re the cloak and the Map? We need to go to the Owlery to send this letter to mum.” James shakes his head and say  
“Al move I’ll get them” James goes to his trunk and easily pulls out the cloak and map, and then proceeds to shove us out of his room. 

We quickly make our way down to the common room. When we get there it is completely empty before we leave we get under the cloak. Al is at the front with the map, Rose in the middle and me at the back, we make sure that our feet are covered; once that is done we slip out of the common room. We are half way to the Owlery when we hear footsteps. We freeze. Al spots an alcove and we quickly move and squish ourselves into it. And Rose ends up pressed tightly against me, now for my ‘don’t think of Rose like that’ plan this is really not helpful, having her pressed back against me every time she moves, her perfect round arse rubs against me, my nose buried in her hair, the smell of strawberries filling my senses, STOP IT SCORPIUS! STOP IT NOW! The teacher slowly passes; I can’t see which teacher it is as it is too dark. We wait a few agonizing minutes longer to be sure before we continue on or way, I take deep breath to clear my senses. We finally make it to the Owlery and Al calls down his owl Mercury, ties the letter to its leg. Then takes Mercury to the window who flies off in to the night. I watch as my chance for freedom flies out through the night and all I can do is hope Harry and Ginny reply quickly whether I can move in or not because I can’t stand to go back to the manor. For gods sakes I don’t even call that place home I haven’t since I started Hogwarts and I won’t ever again I have always hated that house and now I know what happened there I can’t stand to stay there. 

It does not take us too long to get back to the common room, Rose gives me a quick hug before she heads up to her room I watch her go before Al and I head to bed ourselves and quickly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you recognise I don't own.

Scorpius’s perspective

I don’t want to get up. If I get up then I’ll have to go to breakfast. If I go to breakfast then my dream is sure to come true and I really don’t want that to happen. I really need Ginny to let me move in to her home, I can’t stand another summer of barely seeing Rose or Al, and I don’t know what to do if they says no. So I’m just never going to leave this bed. Thank god exams are over and l don’t need to be anywhere.  
“Scorpius! You lazy sod! Get up I bet mum and dad will have replied by now. And if you don’t move there won’t be any food left.”  
“Hmm nope not a good enough reason!” I reply. Al frowns then says the one thing I didn’t want him to say  
“If you don’t come down to breakfast Rose will think something is wrong and then she’ll come up here and you end up acting like an idiot or start daydreaming...” I hate it when he knows what to say. So I get up and go for a shower while I’m waiting for it to heat up I look at myself in the mirror. When I first started Hogwarts I looked like I tiny version of my farther with white skin and bleach blonde hair. But as I’ve got older I have begun to look less like him. I’m tall around 6 foot 1 with a slim but muscular build (the perfect build for chaser which I play with Rose and Al on the Gryffindor team). My hair which was once pure white is now a soft golden colour, and my skin has also gained some colour from being out in the sun while playing quidditch. But other than that I don’t think that I’m anything special and I definitely don’t see why a group of girls insist on following me around, giggling and interrupting conversations when they aren’t in lessons. I just don’t get it. I quickly have a shower and get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that Rose and Al bought me for my last birthday from a muggle shop and my shoes before heading down to the common room with Al. Rose is already waiting for us, she is sat on the sofa talking to her dorm mate Emma Wood, she plays keeper with us on the quidditch team. The two of them sat talking has drawn lots of guys eyes. They both have slim toned bodies thanks to quidditch. Emma is the shorter of the two at 5 foot 7 when Rose is at 5 foot 9. They are both very pretty, though I think Rose beats Emma easily. It’s just that Emma’s straight brown hair does not have the vibrancy that Rose’s curly red hair does. Her brown eyes just don’t shine like Rose’s blue eyes do.  
Bam  
“OW!” Al just punched me in the arm.  
“What was that for?”  
“For gods sakes just ask her out already!” I try to act confused  
“Ask who?”  
“Rose you idiot!” I roll my eyes  
“For the last time I don’t fancy her!” well ok so that is a bit of a lie but I don’t know quite how I feel about her and until I do I shall just deny everything.  
“Well then either stop ogling her or admit it already!” I take a deep breath and then my saviour arrives  
“Come on I want to get a bacon butty and at this rate there will not be any food left to eat never mind the bacon!” Rose then grabs Al’s hand and mine and proceeds to drag us all the way to the Great hall.

Luckily for Al and I there were plenty of bacon butties left for Rose to devour at an impressive speed (apparently she inherited the Weasley appetite). There are only four days left of the school year, you can see it on people’s faces they can’t wait to get home to see family, and friends. From high above I hear a screech of an owl. I look up to see them all flying in I look down at my food. I haven’t eaten anything yet I’m too nervous. I hear an out land nearby. Then Al says  
“I told you they would be fine with it. We don’t even have to share my room so we’re great, though dad says he wants to talk to you before we go and get your stuff from the manor” I kind of zone out of what he is saying. They are letting me move in with them I can’t believe it. I’m free. I have a way to escape not that my family would care or try to get me to come back. When I zone back into the conversation they are talking about what we can do together this summer.  
“Oh we can finally all go to the beach together!” Rose exclaims. I grin at this I have always wanted to go to the beach with them. But as my parents had forbidden me from leaving the manor during the summer and would check up on me or get one of the servants or house-elves to check on me for them. So l have never had the time to go with them before, and I can’t wait.  
“So how are we getting my shit out of the manor?”  
“How are you supposed to be getting home? By floo again?” Rose asks.  
“Yep apparently the staff are too busy collect me.”  
“Perfect“ Al exclaims “then we will just floo to your place help you pack and then we can floo your crap back to mine no problem.” We are all grinning widely by this point  
“So what are we doing this fine Tuesday?” I ask.  
“I want to go to the library and I need to start packing if I want to get everything back off Lily.” Rose says Al and I look at each other and sigh we both know that if we don’t also start to pack Rose will nag at us until we start.  
“Fine we will start packing but all are exams are done why do you need to go to the library?” Al asks.  
“To get a book.” She replies  
“Well no shit Sherlock but you already have a billion books why do you need some more?”  
“I just want to get some light reading.” I roll my eyes at the thought of Rose’s idea of light reading, which is in fact a thousand page book on some dull subject or other.  
“Ok well we will go to get started on packing then and you can go and get some huge book to break your back with.” I say with a grin. This causes us to burst out laughing before we get up and head off in our own directions. 

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsms

We have been ‘packing’ for an hour and all that we have actually done is find old food and lie on our beds.  
“How much stuff will we have to collect from your place?” I look over to where Al is led on his bed  
“Well I have my own clothes cos I don’t bring it all with me here then there are some books, and things I don’t want to leave and there is probably some other things I have forgotten but off the top of my head that is it.”  
“Hmm how many times do you think we will have too floo?”  
“I don’t know four maybe five.”  
“Well I’m coming you obviously we won’t be able to stop Rose or dad and if we want your stuff in any kind of order we will need mum do you think that’s enough?” I don’t have a lot of stuff but with five people I think it will be enough.  
“Yer I think that will be enough” As soon as my stuff is out of that place I am never going back, ever. I return to daydreaming when Rose burst into the room  
“Right I’ve got the books I wanted and packed everything I can. So how much have you done?” I look around the room I have been fairly self-contained this year as my stuff is only in my trunk, the bathroom or on/ under my bed. Whereas Al’s stuff is spread across the room. My eyes return to where Rose is standing with a frown on her face. Hmm she is the only girl I know who can frown and still look pretty. Wait why is she frowning?  
“What?” ah Al has such a way with words. Rose’s frown gets worse  
“You two haven’t packed at all have you!”  
“Actually Rose I reckon I could pack everything in a quarter of an hour whereas Al he’s gonna take about three days”  
“Dude you could not pack all your stuff in 15 minutes!”  
“Yes I could!”  
“I’m sorry Scorpius but I have to agree with Al on this one!” betrayed!  
“What do you want me to prove it?”  
“Go on then!”  
“Fine!” Shit! I look over to Rose who is grinning  
“Ok I will time this you start on the count of three. One…”  
“Wait what do I get when I win?”  
“What about the winner gets to use the loser as a slave for a day?”  
“So if I win both you and Rose will be my slaves for a day? Any day I want?” Rose nods in agreement  
“But you’re gonna lose”  
“Alright” I shake both their hands and get ready  
“One… Twoooo… Threeee… GO!” Rose shouts. I spring to action and run to the bathroom. I grab all my stuff there isn’t much in there so I quickly run back and throw it all into my trunk. I then grab the things on my bed and throw them in as well. Then I dive under my bed only to find that Rose’s pure white cat Bast is asleep and has made a nest under my bed out of my things. I start by working around her but she is lying on most of my stuff. Now don’t get me wrong I love Bast and I am the only other person she will let touch her aside from Rose but if you wake her up you are in big trouble! I slide her out from under my bed with great caution. I look up to see that Rose has conjured a clock to show how much time I have left. I have five minutes. As carefully as I can I pick Bast up and place her on my bed she doesn’t stir. Thank god. I quickly dive back under my bed and grab everything else. By the time I have got everything out from under my bed I have minute left. I start throwing everything in to my trunk, it is a mess but I will have to do. Twenty five seconds. Everything is in the trunk but I need to close the lid for it to count. I slam the lid down but it does not close. I sit down on the lid to try and force the lid closed. It still is not fully closed. Twenty seconds. I climb on to the lid and jump up and down on it. It shuts. I jump off the trunk and it partly opens. Fifteen seconds. I quickly get back on the trunk and it closes again. Ten seconds. I kneel on the trunk and reach down to buckle it shut, I close one. I move on to the second. Five seconds. I put the strap through the buckle clip the bar in to the hole, thread the strap through and look up. Too see the timer has already hit zero.  
“Got to admit it Scorpius you were close. But luckily for us not close enough.”  
“I am only going to be your slave for a day Al and you have to share my services.”  
“Actually Scor you failed to specify that before shaking our hand and I thought that Al and I were getting separate days! Didn’t you Albus?”  
“Yes I did think that Rose.”  
“Now Scor” Rose smirks as she walks towards me “Are you going to be a slave and do as you’re told for me and Al separately?” I take a deep breath and try not to imagine some less than innocent things she might ask me to do as a slave. I release my breath, when Rose wants something from me she always gets it.  
“Fine separate days! You win. But as it was so close please can the two days be before the end of the summer. I really don’t want you to hold this over my head for ages.” Al and Rose look at each other before they both agree. What have I gotten myself in to?

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsnsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsnsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

“Alright would you rather… change sex every time you sneeze or have your feet on backwards?”  
“Feet on backwards! God imagine if you sneezed during sex! It would just be awful”  
“Yer I’m with Al, Rose you can live with your feet on backwards but randomly turning into a girl. No I could not do that.”  
“Yer I guess you’re right. Ok Scor you turn.” We are eating dinner in the great hall and five minutes ago Al started a game of would you rather.  
“Would you rather be mute or deaf?”  
Rose starts “Hmm hard one… I think would want to be mute, because if you can’t hear it is so hard to learn at least if you couldn’t speak you could get by with wordless magic.”  
“No I would want to be deaf, I like talking too much. Ok from now on shall we play one at a time and that the option you choose you have to do.” Leave it to Al to turn an innocent game of would you rather in to something with lots of potential for blackmail and personal damage.  
“Ok” Rose is grinning and of course I grin and say  
“Let’s do this! Al it’s your turn.”  
“Ok Rose would you rather stand on the table right now and shout ‘I love rock an ‘roll’ or go and sit at the Slytherin table and when people ask you why you’re sat there insist that you it’s the Gryffindor table?”  
“Hmm I think I’ll shout ‘I love rock an ‘roll’ because at least I won’t be suspected of having concussion.” I grin  
“Well then Rose the table is yours.” Rose grins back, she stands on the bench then on to the table still grinning and shouts  
“I LOVE ROCK AN ‘ROLL!” In response some people shout back  
“Wow! Looking good Rose”  
“I’ll be the rock to your roll!”  
“I’ll rock you world”  
“You rock!” these cause me to frown especially when I hear a seventh year Ravenclaw called David say  
“I don’t care what she loves but I know I would love to have her go down on me!” luckily Fred hears and shouts  
“Piss off David you arsehole or do you want me to tell everyone what Dom caught you doing last year!” David sensibly does not make further comments.  
“Ok it’s my turn now!” Rose has an evil grin on her face  
“So Scor would you rather walk around in Slytherin colours for an hour or turn your hair Weasley red for a day” rather than respond I take out my wand and mutter a spell to turn my hair the same shade of red as Roses.  
“Now Albus.” He is grinning but I can see the fear in his eyes. “Would you rather kiss Rachel Longbottom or tell James that is was you who took his last box of fireworks?” his face suddenly becomes void of colour and I watch as the wheels turn in his head. He comes to a decision and walks over to Rachel. He taps her on the shoulder and when she turns around he kisses her.  
“Thank God! I don’t think I could have stood another day of him looking at her longingly!” I grin at Rose  
“Same I was so close to just locking them in a room together”  
“Well he was never gonna tell James so I just made sure that he did something.” We both look over at Albus and Rachel, and they are snogging now. Al has his hand in her dark brown hair and the other on the small of her back. While Rachel has her arms wrapped around Al’s neck. I can’t stop myself from picturing what it would be like if I the one kissing a girl as though my life depended on it. Her hands running down my arms and chest, pulling me closer. A hand on her lower back, the other in her bright red hair. STOP! I shake my head to clear the image and look over at Rose she is also lost in thought. As I watch she runs her tongue over her lips, I just want to leap across the table and lick them for her, bite them, kiss them. Whoa stop it Scorpius you cannot afford to think like that.  
“Well I guess the game is over then.” Rose is still staring off into nothing. Lets’ poke her. “Rose!” Poke “Rosie!” poke still no response. I know I lean in really close and whisper in her ear “Rose” Nothing “Rosie” still nothing “ROSE!” I shout. This causes her to jump and glare at me.  
“What was that for? I think I’m going to be deaf now!”  
“I was trying to talk to you and you weren’t paying attention!”  
“Well, what did you want?” she smiles.  
“Well I was saying that as Albus is now otherwise occupied that I guess the game is over. Unless you want carry on with just us?” Rose opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the sluts. Who are the sluts, they are the group of girls (and one incredibly gay guy) who for some unknown reason decided that they all wanted to date James, Albus, (any guy in the Wotter clan) or me (I really don’t understand why if I’m honest!) and that the way to make this happen was to ambush us at random times during the day. Whilst shagging as many guys (girls and each other if the rumours are to be believed) as possible. I swear that between them their IQ barely reaches double figures! I can’t stand them. Christina a Slytherin starts off by sitting nearly on my lap and pressing her chest up against my arm while saying  
“Hey Scorpi! We saw that you were all alone and thought that you might want some company” oh they also act like they can’t see Rose! And blatantly ignore her.  
“Yer Scorpi we can’t believe that Ali left you to go and snog that ugly cow!” next Daisy who pushes Rose out of the way so that she can sit on the other side of me, her voice slowly rising as she gets angry about Al not snogging her. They have also given each of us ridiculous nicknames that we all hate!  
“We think it is so unfair that you got left alone!” they all talk so quickly that there is no way to get a word I edge ways!  
“If there is anything we can do to make you feel better!” there is no escape! With Christina and Daisy either side of me and Eliza, Tasha, Lucy, Sophie and Lewis behind me pressing in on me  
“Seriously Scorpi anything!”  
“Yer anything!“ Lewis whispering that I my ear while running his hand down my arm is the last straw and before they can get any closer I quickly move under the table and out the other side away from the sluts. I look at Rose our eyes lock, she looks angry but I can also see I hint of amusement at how far I will go to escape them. She quickly stands up and we rush out of the great hall. I look back and see that the sluts are following. We look at each other and grin before we break into a run.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

We reach the common room and collapse on the couch in front of the fire. We look at each other again before we burst out laughing. After about five minutes the laughter dies down  
“Ahh why don’t they just leave me alone!”  
”Well if you don’t say anything they will just think that you are just shy or something.” I turn my head to look at her. Her face is serious but her eyes are dancing with merriment, then she bursts out laughing “Oh Godric! I can’t believe that you thought that climbing under the table was a better plan than telling them to just go away!”  
“Hey have you ever tried to talk when all seven of them and talking!”  
“What happen? Normally you can with stand much longer than that.” I shudder  
“Lewis offered to ‘do anything’ while running his hand down my arm!” I shudder again and look at Rose. Her expression is a mix of disgust and laughter.  
“No wonder you got out of there quickly!”  
“Ugh I can’t stand them I wish they would leave me alone! Thank Merlin it’s nearly the holidays at least I’ll get some peace from them!”  
“You may get peace from them but you’re not going to get any peace while staying at Al’s”  
“I can’t wait! These holidays are going to be amazing!” Since being put into Gryffindor my parents have shunned and ignored me. Rose rests her head on my shoulder  
“And there is about four separate birthdays including Uncle Harry’s so you are not going to get any peace!”  
“Well it is still better than the manor” I smile down at her and watch as her eyes start to close. “Hey you should head to bed if you’re tired”  
“No I’m fine. I’ll stay up till Albus gets back cos I want to hear the gossip.”  
“Ok I’m sure they won’t be much longer. I mean they are both Gryffindors so they have to come back here at some point.” I turn my head to look down at her only to find that she had fallen asleep on my shoulder but the movement of me turning to look at her caused her head to slip off my shoulder and slide down my chest before coming to rest in my lap. I froze this is not help policy of not thinking about her. My hand naturally gravitates to her hair, and gently stroke her soft curls. A soft smile spreads across her face as she moved her head closer to my hand and sighed. Before I could stop myself a grin spread across my face which is of course when Al, James, Fred, Rachel and Emma walked in from behind the sofa they couldn’t see Rose.  
“Has Rose gone to bed?” Rachel asked.  
“Emm no but she has fallen asleep” I say sheepishly.  
“What! Where is she?” Al asks. The group moves closer and they see Rose asleep with her head on my lap, and my hand in her hair. Grins spread across their face.  
“Having fun Scorpius?” James asked smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at them  
“Shut up! She just fell asleep and her head slipped into my lap it was an accident. Now Emma, Rachel could you take Rose up to your room and put her to bed?”  
“Sure but you are waking her up we’ve been on the receiving end of her hexes enough mornings no know that you don’t want to be the one to wake her up!” Rachel responds.  
“That’s our Rosie!” James says.  
“However it has improved my ability to doge flying curses and objects why do you think I hardly ever get hit by a bludger?” Emma supplies. At that comment I notice Fred’s smile get wider as he looks at Emma with adoration.  
“I’ll wake her up then you two can take her to bed”  
“That’s fine with us but if you get injured in doing so don’t say that we didn’t warn you!” Rachel and Emma both grinned evilly. I gently shake her shoulder and brush her hair out of her face  
“Rose. Wake up. Rose you need to wake up.” She slowly begins to stir but she moves her arm over her face as if she is trying to shield herself from the world “Rose. Come on Rose wake up.” She made a moaning groaning noise before stretching and slowly sitting up.  
“Where am I?” she yawned.  
“In the common room you fell asleep. Come on Emma and Rachel are gonna take you up to your bed”  
“Okay” she stood up and slowly made her way over to the girl’s dormitories closely followed by Emma and Rachel who are sharing looks of surprise and amusement. The rest of us headed up to bed once the girls were out of sight. Once in bed I fall asleep quickly and dreamed of a summer with no parents or restrictions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on updating once a week on a Saturday. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you recognise I don't own. Hope you enjoy.

James’s perspective

Last day of term is finally here. I get up and go for a shower in the morning the showers always take a bit to heat up. So I while I wait I brush my teeth and look in the mirror. My hazel with flecks of green eyes stare back at me, I look at my six foot four body. As I play beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team I have developed some muscles, not stupid over large muscles that look ridiculous but well defined muscles that generally cause girls to drool when I take my shirt off. I know most guys would love to be drooled over and I’m not gonna say that I don’t enjoy the attention but sometimes it can get a bit ridiculous (especially the sluts). It was bad enough when I was younger and people tried to be friend me just for who I’m related to. Sometimes it can hard to tell if people are real friends or just friends to get to your parents. It’s even worst with dating now don’t get me wrong it’s not like I have never had any girlfriends but the rumours that I have dated and broken the hearts of my entire year and the year bellow is ridiculous in fact I’ve only had four girlfriends. Only one of those was serious we dated for six months. I lost my virginity to her and less than a month later I caught her pressed up against a wall with her skirt up around her waist by some Slytherin (that was earlier this year). Well that's what i told everyone, in reality it was the Michael Bennet the Captain of the slytherin Quidditch team. After the incident she insisted that it was a mistake and that she was sorry but I have never forgiven her. Since then I’ve not really dated but it has not stopped girls from trying to push themselves on me. The sluts are the worst and most forward. They see the line and they don’t cross it unless they have somehow managed to get me alone and after one incident I make sure that it never happens again. I reach a hand up and run my fingers through my messy red black hair that is somewhere between mums hair and dads, before I jump in the shower.

By the time I get out Fred is up though no one else is. It is early but we want to check on the prank Fred and I have prepared for the end of term feast. Ever since first year we have done something at the end of term feast once the house cup winners have been announced (so we don’t loose any extra house points). And each year the pranks have got bigger and more elaborate. However we have competition each year a mystery prankster known only as the Wolf who pranks every major feast (except the start of term feast) and at random times during the year. No one knows who the Wolf is or even if it is just one person. All we know is that each prank leaves a calling card. Be it “the Wolf” written somewhere or more often wolf paw prints on the walls or furniture. There are lots of rumours about the Wolf and each house claims that the wolf is from their house. Others say that it is a different person each year that is the Wolf; some say that it is one person who is amazingly talented and others say that it must be a teacher because no lower school pupil could perform the level of magic that the Wolf has been doing for the past six years. Some even think that it is Fred and I pulling the pranks both sides of the competition. Which is ridiculous if I had pulled those pranks I would want to take credit for them. The first time the Wolf struck was a month in to my first year at Hogwarts. Fred and I woke up and headed down to breakfast as normal but when we reached the entrance hall it had been transformed in to a jungle. Now being the hungry Gryffindors we are, we decided to brave the jungle so we could get some breakfast. The air was humid and the vines that hung down from the ceiling were thick and dripping with moisture. We tried to head to the Great Hall but we found ourselves by the front door on completely the wrong side of the hall. We turned around and tried again. This time we ended up just to the left of the doors to the Great Hall. When we entered the Great Hall there were only around twenty people there most of whom were Gryffindors. But above the teachers table there were words on fire and floating that read ‘The Wolf says Hello’ nothing more and nothing less. Later that day I overheard two teachers discussing the Wolf and how they doubted that any one bellow fifth year could perform magic that well. Since then both the Wolf and Fred and I have pulled many pranks. But at some point in third year the whole thing turned in to a competition between the two of us. And it all comes to a close at the end of year feast when it is decided who wins. Before we return the next year with bigger and better pranks and this end of term feast is going to be the biggest and the best. Fred and I have spent hours working on the prank for this feast and it is going to be awesome.

We head down to breakfast checking our prank took longer than expected and now the whole school is downstairs eating breakfast already. Fred and I sit down in the middle of the Gryffindor table. I never can resist people watching not in a creepy way or anything but it is just so fun. As I look around I see all the usual groups sat together. The sluts are all crowded together on the Ravenclaw table pretending to eat while they pose and stick their tits out. I think they look ridiculous but as I look around the room I can see quite a few guys drooling over them, in their short skirts and tight shirts. I roll my eyes and continue to look around the room. Emma Wood and Rachel are sat together chatting as I watch Al, Scorpius and Rose walk in. Al instantly heads over to Rachel and sits down and they immediately start to snog. Now I’m not one to judge cos I know that he has liked her for an irritatingly long time but people are eating. I’m eating! The poor first years will be scared for life. I look at the rest of the group and see them roll their eyes. However I can’t help but notice the envy in Scorpius and Rose’s eyes. They so want to be Al and Rachel right now.   
“Oi would you quit people watching! We have more important things to look at.” Fred grumbled. I think he saw Al and Rachel too is jealous that he can’t be doing just that with Emma.   
“So Fred what is so important?”   
“What else trying to guess who the Wolf is this year.” Ah I should have guessed every year at the end of year feast we end up guessing who the Wolf is. Not that we will ever know if we are right or not but it makes good entertainment. You see Fred believes that the Wolf is a new person each year and the title gets handed down. Whereas I believe that it is the same person this whole time. The problem is that we cannot prove it one way or another. So we just guess.   
“What about John Gornall?”   
“No way! He may have the brains but he does not have the guts to pull something like this off… what about… Herbut Rosier?”   
“Well he is definitely cunning enough but a prefect? I’m not sure.”   
“Scor and Rosie are prefects and they still break the rules.”   
“I suppose but I’m still not sure.” 

Jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

Scorpius’s perspective

Rose, Al and I are sat eating at the end of term feast. I am currently trying not to stare as Rose devourers a bowl of strawberries, one by one. And god damn it if that is not the hottest thing I have seen in a while. NO Scorpius don’t think like that! Finally she finishes the bowl, sits back and sighs.   
“Are you happy now?” I ask.   
“Oh yer. That was exactly what I needed.” Rose grins. The food then disappeared causing the school to turn and look at Professor McGonagall.   
“The End of another year has finished. And after a hard years work, it is time for the house cup to be awarded.” The cup had been close this year but towards the end of the year Gryffindor started to pull ahead. Gryffindor hasn’t won the house cup in years, some say it’s mainly the Weasleys fault but whichever way you stack it we haven’t won in nine years. “Now in fourth place with three hundred and seventy five points is Slytherin, in third place with four hundred and six points is Hufflepuff, in second place with four hundred and thirty three points is Ravenclaw. Which means Gryffindor wins with four hundred and forty five points.” The whole hall erupted in cheers some louder than others, but none as loud as the Gryffindor table who were jumping up and down, banging our goblets up and down, I find myself hugging Rose. 

Bang. Suddenly my feet leave the ground. I looked around only to see everyone in the hall floating towards the ceiling along with us are the empty plates and goblets.   
“I guess this is James’s and Fred’s doing.” Rose giggles. I look at Rose, my arms are still wrapped around her as we move around. She nods at the ground, I look down and see that the floor was now covered in thousands of gold F s and red J s. I start to laugh and am soon joined by most of the Great Hall. Slowly we start to fall to the ground before being gently deposited where we had previously stood. I smiled down at Rose before quickly letting go of her and sit down. 

I look down at all the Fs and the Js and as I watch some black paw prints appear across the letters. The Wolf is here. The Wolf’s prank has begun. I nudge Rose and point at the paw prints, slowly the Great Hall falls into a pregnant silence. The plates, goblets, cutlery and napkins in front of us start to shake and rattle. Slowly the items all rise above our heads before they all fly in different directions. The cutlery flies towards Ravenclaw, the goblets towards Hufflepuff, the plates towards us at Gryffindor and the napkins towards Slytherin. Before our eyes the items cling together above their respective tables and form giant animals. A giant eagle of cutlery flies above Ravenclaw flapping its wings. A huge badger of goblets prowls above Hufflepuff. A massive snake of napkins slithers above Slytherin. But the largest of them all is the Gryffindor lion who stalks above our table. Each animal is magnificent. Then from the walls around us came a growling voice saying   
“The Wolf is loyal.” At this the badger jumped down from the air and landed on the Hufflepuff table. “The Wolf is cunning.” The snake then landed on the Slytherin table. “The Wolf is smart.” The eagle swoops down and lands on the Ravenclaw table. “And The Wolf is Brave.” The lion lands in front of me with a thump. The animals move down their respective tables to the far end of the hall they keep moving closer and closed until they are just a mass of plates, goblets, cutlery and napkins. The mass swirls for a few moments before it takes shape as a huge wolf. The wolf slowly makes its way towards the teachers table. “The Wolf IS Hogwarts.” The wolf suddenly springs towards the teachers table only to fall to pieces and swirl around the hall until the item is returned to its original place. There was a beat of silence before a round of applause started.   
“Did that sound like Liam Neeson to you?” Al asks.   
“Who?” I ask only to be interrupted by Professor McGonagall.   
“Well… Once again as this spectacle took place after I have awarded the house cup I shall not dock any points. However I do feel that I must congratulate Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and of course the Wolf in their impressive works of magic. It is a shame that we do not know who the Wolf is…” as she says this she looks around the hall. I think she is looking for a reaction so that she can finally find out the Wolf is. Whether she would congratulate or punish I do not know but everyone wants to know.   
“No. No one going to come forward? Well its late time you all headed to bed.” With that everyone started talking.   
“Rose was it just me or did the voice sound like Liam Neeson?”   
“Who’s Liam Neeson?”   
“He’s a muggle actor, and actually Al I think your right. I mean if the wolf is smart enough to enchant all the plates in to a lion then they must be smart enough to not use their own voice.”   
“Yer the Wolf is not that stupid. Anyway the big question which prank was the best?” Ah Al asking all the important questions.   
“Hmm good question. Well I think that the Wolfs prank was the better one. I mean did you see the detail in those animals! They were amazing!”   
“Yer but to get everyone in the hall to float! That is some really hard magic I am seriously impressed by those two.”

We reached the common room to find Fred and James being congratulated on their impressive prank by most of the house. We move and sit down by the fire, Rose and Al take the sofa while I take an arm chair.   
“So here’s the plan tomorrow after we arrive at Kings Cross we are all going to drop our stuff off at home.”   
“Wait I’m going too. You can’t stop me!” Ah Rose never one to be left behind and even if you tied to she would simply slip out and follow you anyway.   
“Rose we were never going to stop you from coming.”   
“Oh ok. Who else is going?”   
“Well you, me, Scor obviously, Mum to organise, Dad because he will insist and that’s it though James and Lily will probably insist on coming but mum may insist that they stay at home I guess we will see. Any way once we have everything we will drop it off at home before heading over to Grandma’s for the start of holiday get together. Don’t worry about coming there as there are so many of us now that Grandma might not even notice that you’re there. Rose how many of us are there now? Including boyfriends and girlfriends.”   
“Well let’s see including Dom’s Girlfriend and Lorcan who’s apparently coming and you of course Scor there should be ... thirty of us. And apparently we are all staying the night.” As the family grew Mr and Mrs Weasley (the only two to use this title) have extended their house to hold them all. They haven’t given each of their grandkids a room to themselves but they like to have spare rooms due to the size of their family and so added five rooms. At the moment the whole family fits but once all the kids get married there is no way we are all fitting into that house then.   
“Well that’s gonna be entertaining. You have no idea what you’re letting yourself in for Scor seriously.” While I have met pretty much all of their family I have never ever seen them all together in one place so this is going to be a whole new experience. Suddenly Rose stands   
“Guys the train leaves at ten so I’m heading off to bed. Sleep well.” She smiles at me before turning and heading up the stairs to the girls dorm.   
“Well I think that I’m gonna turn in too. Al?”   
“Yer I’m coming too” We head up to our dorm change into out pyjamas and get into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed or had and questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank who ever gave me a kudos I really appreciate it. Once again anything you recognise I don't own.

Scorpius’s perspective 

I’m sat on the train heading back to kings cross we’re nearly there now. Harry wants to talk to me, and I know that he is going to tell me that he doesn’t want to have me in his home and that I have to pretend that it was my idea. And I’ll still be stuck at the manor. No Harry is nice he wouldn’t do that. Would he?’ These are the thoughts that are circling my head. I look over at Albus and Rose they are both smiling and laughing. They turn to me and as I watch confusion cloudy their faces.   
“What’s wrong Scor?” Al asks I look away I can’t bring myself to explain what I’m worried about.   
“Scor?” Rose softly says her hand placed on my arm.   
“It’s nothing” they look disbelieving but they let it drop. Roses hand is still on my arm. I turn and look out of the window as we enter London. I have been very quiet this journey. When I’m heading back to the manor I’m always subdued but I guess they were expecting this time to be different as I wasn’t returning to the manor. 

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

The train pulls into platform 9 ¾ and as we wait for the train to come to a halt we pack up our things and get our trunks and pets down from the racks. The train stop and we make our way off the train. I bump in to someone and find a girl who I think is in Gryffindor I give her a hand up. Once she is standing she is taller than me, before I can apologise she turns and moves away without a backwards glance. I head out and spot Al and Rose with their family. Whenever I see them together on mass they always seem so loud and happy. I take a deep breath and walk over to them. Ron notices me first and elbows Harry. Now while to say that at first Ron was unhappy to find out that Rose and Al were friends with me would be an understatement. But after a couple of spectacular arguments and an incident involving Rose, Al, the Whomping Willow and me, Ron warmed up to me. Harry smiled and waved me over. Slowly I make my way over to them, and as I approach Harry separates himself from his family.   
“Scorpius how are you? Did you have a good year?” I smiled this is what it should be like.   
“Not too bad. Though the O.W.L.s were awful. I thought they would never end!” Harry smiles before sobering up.   
“Look Scorpius I know that your parents have given you a tough time since coming to Hogwarts but I just wanted you to be sure that this is what you want. Because once you walk away and leave them it will be harder to go back. Scorpius you are more than welcome at my home and if you are certain that this is what you want to do then I will help you every step of the way. But I just want to make sure that in a few year that this won’t be something that you regret.” I take a deep breath here I was expecting Harry to be telling me that he didn’t want me anywhere near his house when in reality he was just making sure that I didn’t make a mistake that I would later regret.   
“The only thing my parents buy me is clothes and even then that is only because ‘a Malfoy can never be see in less that the best clothes’. I have barely spoken to them since starting Hogwarts. And don’t even get me started on my Grandparents. Both sides are Slytherin obsessed pureblood fanatics. Oh and they have already disowned me so it’s not exactly like I’m going to lose out on anything. The only reason I would stay is for my brother and I never get to see him. So you’re asking if I’m sure about this. Yes. I am certain that this is what I want to do.” I take a deep breath to calm myself   
“Ok.” I look at Harry. He has this sad smile on his face. “Well ok then. Let’s drop everything off at mine and then we can head over to collect your stuff.” We head back over to the rest of the Weasley clan “Right, lets drop everything off at home than head over to the manor to get Scorpius’s things.“ Harry announced.   
“Who’s going?” Hermione asked. They all turned to look at me.   
“Hey don’t look at me it’s Al who has decided who should come.” Every one turned to look at Al only to find him snogging Rachel again.   
“Al would you quit it for ten minutes we are trying to work out a plan to get Scor’s stuff!“ Rose yelled at Al. After the pair finally separated after a bit more kissing, promises to owl every day and some glares from Professor Longbottom.   
“So Al now that you have finally joined us who do you think should becoming with us to collect Scorpius’s things?” Ginny asked exasperatedly.   
”Well I thought that besides Scor obviously, I would go, Rose would insist ongoing, Mum should go as she is the best at packing and probably dad as Uncle Ron would on insist that at least one auror goes.” Al supplied.   
”I agree with Al that seems fine James can look after Lily . . . or maybe they should go over to yours instead Hermione? I don’t think I can bring myself to leave James in charge of the house.”   
”How are getting to the Manor? And how are we getting everything out?” Harry asked.   
“Well if I was actually going back would be using the floo network to get there so it should be open to use.”   
“Ok well that seems fine then let’s go.” The entire clan made its way over to the nearest free fire place and started flooing back to their homes calling out that they would see each other tonight for the end of start of holidays family get together when we finally made it to the front of the queue Ginny went first followed by Al. I was next to go so grabbed some floor powder and stepped into the fireplace, dropped the floo powder into the grate and calling out ‘Potter House’. I quickly fall out of their fireplace with my trunk I Al gave me a hand up and Ginny dusted me off. Am quickly followed by Lily, James, Harry and the rest of the luggage.   
“OK Scorpius I thought that you might like the spare room next door to Al, Al show him where it is. James help Lily get her things up to her room. WITHOUT blowing anything up.” Al and I headed up the stairs towards his room. While I have been to his house before, and seen his room I have never looked around his home properly. When Al opened the door to the room next to his I am greeted by a bright room with a huge window. The room was furnished with a large wardrobe, a desk, a double bed and two side tables.   
“Rose normally stays in here but I guess mum figured that it would be best to have us next door to each other.” Al says as we enter I grin in response as I move further into the room.   
“Well I’m going to put my stuff next door I’ll leave you to get settled in.” he smiles and closes the door behind him. I drag my trunk further into the room, and place my broom over near the window. Rather than unpack now decide to wait till l have all my things so I head downstairs. By the time I arrive Rose is there chatting with Lily, Harry and Ginny. I smile as I enter but can’t help but feel apprehensive about going back to the manor even if it is just to get my things so l never have to see that place again. Yet at the same time I can’t wait to finally have all the strings cut and never have a reason to see them again. We hear Al and James before we see them as they charge down the stairs.   
”All right let’s go.” James says.   
“I thorough we were staying here?” Lily says.   
“James, Lily you are not coming.” Harry states.   
“Please!” they beg. “Al gets to go. Let us.”   
“If they want to go I don’t mind” I say.   
“Fine. You can come but you had better behave.” Ginny says.   
“Right I’ll go first you guys can follow.” I say. Rose gives me an encouraging smile and l step into the fireplace “Malfoy Manor” I call and Rose disappears from view. 

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

I shoot out of the fireplace in the visiting room at the manor. The room has big windows with the sun pouring in, but I just feel cold. Harry shoots out of the fireplace quickly followed by Al, Rose, James, Lily with Ginny arriving last. Once they have all dusted themselves off, I mutter   
“This way”. On the journey everyone is silent apart from James who is muttering to himself about how he expected the place to be gloomier and more like the Slytherin common with more silver, green and less light. We finally arrive at my room and I open the door to reveal my sanctuary while at home for the summer. There are three huge windows, and Quidditch posters are hung all over the Slytherin green walls along with Gryffindor banners and photos of Rose, Al and I at school over the years. Other than a big bed and a chest of draws my room is sparsely furnished. When you look closely you can see that the room hasn’t been well cared for.   
“Ok, Scorpius where do you want us all to start?” Ginny asks.   
“Well want everything that’s on the walls and I’ll sort through my things. And someone can sort through my clothes if anyone has any questions just ask.”   
“Ok well then. James, Lily strip the walls Harry watch them. Al help Scorpius, and Rose and I will get started on your clothes. Alright let’s get to work people.” I moved over to my bed and pulled a trunk from under it. I couldn’t help but smile on seeing it.   
“So l guess we’re taking whatever is in here then?”   
“Yer this is coming.”   
“Ok well there’s some stuff in the draws by my bed that I want but other than that we’re done. I take most of the things I care about to school so there isn’t really much left for us to do. I’ll go and see how Rose and your mum are doing.”   
“Ok I’ll go and help Dad, James and Lily.” The walls are half cleared now Harry and James are taken things while Lily is putting photos and banners into boxes and the posters into tubes so not to damage them. I head over to Ginny and Rose they have the wardrobe and the chest of drawers open and they seem to have spread everything into three piles.   
“So do you need any help?”   
“Well we split everything into three groups, clothes we like and think will still fit you, clothes we are not sure on and clothes that will either be too small or should be burned.“ Unsurprisingly the clothes that are going to be burnt is the largest pile.   
“Well I’ll look through the piles and change anything that I think needs changing.” As I look at the piles I see that they have put most of the clothes into the right piles. I move some tops into a keep pile from the unsure pile, but most of the stuff I just put into the toss pile. I turn to the pile of clothes that Ginny and Rose think will fit me and they like.   
“Erm Rose why did you put this t-shirt in the keep pile?” The t-shirt I’m holding up is at least one size too small.   
“Well I think it would look good.” She says not looking me in the eye.   
“Fine I’ll take it and try it when we get back but if it looks stupid I’m not wearing it. Ok!” Rose grins at me and something inside me purrs happily at her smile.   
“Well we’re done over there how are you guys doing?” I look up to see Al standing there the walls behind him are bare.   
“We just have to pack these up then we’re done.” Ginny says. “Alright then James, Al, Lily start taking boxes down to the fireplace, Scorpius, Rose help. Harry watch those three in case they get lost, blow something up or something.” It doesn’t take long before we are all packed up I grab the largest box while Rose and Ginny grab the two smaller lighter ones. Once we get back to the fireplace we find the rest of them waiting for us. One by one we step into the fireplace before whizzing off to Potter House. Soon there is only me left. I pick up my box take one last look around before I too whiz off to the others.

I shoot out of the fireplace in the lounge. A hand appears in my vision to help me up. I reach out and grab it I look up and my eyes meet two very blue eyes. I instantly recognise those eyes, Rose. Once I’m on my feet I realise how close we are stood and quickly take a step backward.   
“So I’ve got to head back or Dad will think I’ve been kidnaped or something. But I’ll see you tonight.” She says.   
“What’s happening tonight?”   
“Well at the start of every summer holiday it has become tradition for the whole family and some of the extended family all meet up at the Burrow. Then stay the night. Well the extended family tends to go home as there isn’t enough space for them. We always stay. Don’t worry though we will find some where for you to sleep.” She rambles.   
“So yer, I will see you tonight.” I suddenly find myself wrapped in her arms   
“Ok I’m off now. Bye” She steps into the fireplace and calls “School House” and vanishes into the green flames.

Smsmsmsmsmsmmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

“Alright, has everybody got their pyjamas, their tooth brush, clothes for tomorrow?” Ginny asks.   
“Yes”   
“Of course”   
“I don’t have my hair brush!” Lily rushes from the room, thunders up the stairs, everything goes silent before we hear her charge down the stairs and back into the room.   
“Ok are you all sure you haven’t forgotten anything?” an exasperated Ginny asks. “Alright then let’s go then.”   
James is calling out “The Burrow” and disappearing into the flames, Lily went next followed by Al.   
“You’re next Scorpius” I step into the grate call “the Burrow”. I shoot out of the fireplace only to be once again pulled to my feet by Rose. We had arrived later than most and the room was packed with people making lots of noise. Rose leaned in and shouted “most of the kids are in the lounge. Come on.” Still holding my hand she drags me through the crowd. I have never been to the Burrow before and have no idea where l am going. The walls were covered in family photos. One caught my eye that must have been taken on Rose and Al’s first day at Hogwarts. They are smiling at the camera with their luggage but what caught my attention was in the corner of the picture. Behind them almost out of shot l am stood. I remember that photo being taken, because it was taken just after I decided that l didn’t want to be in Slytherin. In the picture I look so small and have a nervous guilty expression on my face. Rose tugs on my arm and I follow her into the lounge which is also packed full of people. Rose heads deeper into the room still pulling me along till we end up next to Al.   
“So what do you think of the Burrow?” Al asked.   
“Loud! But I haven’t really seen any of it” I sit down on the last free chair which is next to Al. “Well, we’ll give you the tour tomorrow but l will just tell you what here for now. All the married couples have their own rooms that includes Uncle Charlie even though he's not married. Then for when the whole family is here there are six rooms for cousins plus a spare room as we still always seem to be running out of space anyway. They just keep on adding more and more rooms that’s why there are two staircases the nearest set is the adult staircase, and the other on is ours which means we can be loud and the adults won’t know. There is also the kitchen, lounge, only three bathrooms which when you see how may are staying seems ridiculous.”   
“Al he doesn’t want the life story of the house! Anyway where am I supposed to sit? A gentleman would give up his seat for a lady.”   
“And when one turns up I will gladly do so. However right now all I see is you Rose and you are no lady.” Al replied. “And anyway why don’t you just use Scor as a chair like normal or are you too good for that now?” it is true normally Rose just sits on me not that I mind in fact I quite enjoy her sitting on me.   
“Well I thought I would give you the chance to be a gentleman alas I shall now have to owl Rachel and tell her such.” She mock turns to go and Al takes the bait.   
“Noooo!” Al leaps off his chair after Rose who immediately jumps into his seat smiling smugly.   
“Hey you can’t just steal someone’s seat!”   
“Can and did”   
“Well then I guess it’s my turn to sit on Scor then!” this is normally how it plays out one of them will do something to irritate the other. Then they will be idiots while either I just sit and watch before I put an end to the fight or they drag me into it somehow. And this time is no different. However there is no way I am having Al sit on me.   
“No way are you sitting on me Al!” I reach out and grab Rose around the waist and drag her in to my lap. Al grins and returns to his seat, Rose meanwhile is pouting at the result.   
“Rose you look like you don’t want to be sat in my lap! I’m hurt!” I say, Rose continues to pout.   
“Well then maybe this will make you smile then…” she turns and meets my eye, then I go for the kill and start to tickle her. She has to be the most ticklish person in the world and is immediately crying with laughter and wriggling all over the place. After a few   
“Scor stop!” and “Please stop” and some more “Please Scor!” I eventually relent. My arms are wrapped around her now from the effort of keeping her on my lap whilst tickling her. Roses head is buried in my neck while she catches her breath. After a few minutes she turns around and sits with her back pressed against my chest with my arms still wrapped around her. I can’t help the grin that spreads across my face, I look up and see Al giving me a knowing look as he opens his mouth to speak a I hear a shout of  
“Dinner”  
“About time!” Rose shouted before leaping out of my arms and racing out the room. I chuckled and followed the swarm of Weasley heading to kitchen and out into the garden where a table has been set up. Once seated I find myself in between Al and Molly with Rose opposite. 

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

The meal had been fairly uneventful, it was very loud but by Weasley standards it was uneventful. That is until we were just starting to tuck into dessert.   
“I CAN’T DO THIS!” everyone fell silent and turned to see a girl standing up. Next to me Molly leans in to whisper   
“That’s Jane, Dominique’s latest girlfriend”   
“Dom I’m done. You are all the most meddling overbearing nosey people with absolutely no boundaries. That I have ever met and if I never see you lot again it will be way too soon.” With that she turned and strutted back to the house to I assume collect her things and leave. The conversation quickly resumes.   
“She was a stuck up bitch and I’m glad she couldn’t handle us.”   
“That seems a bit harsh Mol”   
“No really! She turned up this afternoon and commented on the fact that we didn’t have a house elf and barely touched her food once she found out that Grandma Molly made it!”   
“Snooty cow!”   
“I wonder what happened to make her leave?”   
“Do you thing Grandma didn’t like her and was harsh.”   
“Or maybe Granddad asked about what it was like to be a lesbian!” we all burst out laughing at that. Rose and Al have told be about the numerous times when their Granddad had been a bit too blunt for his own good. After that dessert passed quickly and soon everyone was heading to bed.   
“Alright everyone you know the drill. Andromeda you’re in your normal room. Dom, Vic and Molly you’re in your usual room, Rose, Lily, Lucy the same goes for you. Ted, Fred and James are in one room. Al, Scorpius and Loran are in the next and Hugo and Louis are in the smallest room. Everyone got that. Those are the rooms. Ted and Vic I don’t want to find you in each other’s beds you know the rules.” Ginny smirked at her mum. Even I knew the stories of how after the war whenever Harry was staying over Ginny would find her way into his bed. After a few grumbles everyone headed up to bed. 

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

“Scorpius are you and Rose dating?” Lorcan asked. Al is in the bathroom and Lorcan and I are nearly ready for bed.   
“What! No!” I quickly reply.   
“But you want to be dating her.”   
“Why would you think that?”   
“So you do fancy her then.”   
“I don’t know where you get that idea from.” I reply avoiding his eyes as I climb into bed.   
“Please Scorpius if you were any more obvious Ron would know. Actually I think he might know, I saw him rolling his eyes at you two. Anyway I might not know you well but even I can tell that you fancy Rose. So what I want to know is why you haven’t done anything about it yet.” It’s at that moment that Al walks into the room he looks at me then turns to Lorcan.   
“What did you say to make Scor that red?”   
“I’m not red!” I say at the same time Lorcan says “Rose”   
“Ah… managed to get him to admit that he likes her yet?” he says before diving onto his bed   
“I don’t like her.”   
“I really wish I didn’t know this fact Scor but I guess I’ll be the one to break it to you but … You talk in your sleep … And in every dream that I have heard you mention a certain cousin of mine. And yes I have hear those dreams, so don’t try and say they were purely platonic cos I know that they aren’t.” I freeze at this. He has hear me when I’m dreaming of Rose. Which are never platonic dreams no matter what I try to tell myself. “Well Scor what are you going to say? Anything?”   
“God Al what do you expect him to say to that?”   
“I don’t know how about ‘Fine Al you are right I am in love with your cousin and I plan to snog her, ask her out right now.’“   
“Guys would you just drop it even if I did like her, which I don’t, she doesn’t like me like that. And what if we did date and then we broke up I would lose my best friend”   
“Hey!”   
“One of my best friends, and you would be obligated to take her side as you are family and I couldn’t do that. I can’t lose her.” I whisper the last part but I know that they heard.   
“Dude you do realise that you could never lose any of us. You’re part of the family now and even if you did date and broke up, not that that would happen, we would stand by both of you.”   
“Well it doesn’t matter anyway because I don’t like her like that.” Even I don’t believe myself. 

“All right we believe.” Lorcan says even if his tone says that he doesn’t believe me, I appreciate him bringing an end to the discussion. We quickly settle down to go to sleep and in spite of the previous interrogation I was looking forward to tomorrow and the rest of the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it or have any questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you recognise I sadly don't own.

James’s perspective

Today is Dominique’s nineteenth birthday so most of the family is heading to the beach to celebrate. However being the loving cousins Fred and I are we have made it our mission to wake every one of our cousins and each other up on their birthday at some ungodly time (unless unable due to geographical limitations) and this time is no different. I gather my things together and head down stairs so I can floo to Shell Cottage. I shoot out of the fireplace only to find Fred sat there waiting for me. It is very early in the morning so if we aren’t careful Uncle Bill will hear us with his heightened hearing as we tiptoe up the stairs. Eventually we make it up to Dom’s room. We halt here as after an incident a few years ago when Molly set up traps for us to stop us from waking her up. After a few minutes we have got the door open having disabled multiple wards. Still checking the area we slowly make our way to her bed, having found nothing we get to work. We set everything up and then back away towards the door. Fred and I get out our wands.  
“Three… Two… One… Go.” I whisper and in unison we wave our wands and watch as the carnage starts. First the bucket of ice cold water that we had suspended over her heads tipped over and caused Dom to jerk awake with a scream. Next from under her bed a box fireworks started to explode in purple and silver sparks. The bang and scream quickly brought Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur and Louis once they saw what was happening their scowls quickly turned into smiles and eye rolls. Fleur and Bill disappeared not long after they arrived Louis however was on the floor clutching howling with laugher. After one last huge bang the bucket tipped up again (which had been refilled) and drenched Dom in more icy water causing her to let out another scream and that was our cue to run. We slammed the door and ran for the door. Once we were passed the wards we both quickly apperated back home. 

Jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjppjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjppjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjppjp

When we turned up Dom instantly cursed us forcing us to have to walk around with purple hair. It was a hot day so all the guys were walking around in trunks while the girls were in either bikinis or swimming costumes. Once everyone had turned up and wished Dom a happy birthday everyone went for a quick dip in the sea too cool off.  
“Guys let’s play volley ball. Who’s in?” I shout, Quidditch was out as in the summer there is a chance of muggles seeing. Shouts of agreement come from all of the guys I turn to the girls.  
“Na I’m going to sunbathe.” Dom says all the girls except Rose and Lily agree with Dom and go to sunbathe.  
“Ok so Lorcan, Fred, Scorpius, Louis, Hugo on one team and Teddy, Albus, Rose, Lily and me on the other team. Oldest are captains. Any issues?” none were voiced and so play began. Ok so maybe I was a little biased towards my own team but if you didn’t know us you would probably think the other team was stronger. And while the five guys will put up a good fight they are never going to win. Scorpius will not be able to concentrate fully with Rose jumping up and down in a bikini. And as much as I hate to admit it, Lily has the strongest arm I have seen on any third year. Due to Quidditch Rose and Al can knock the ball where ever they need it to go. And then there’s me and Teddy. As I expect we were dominating the game Fred team however have gotten a few points in.

The score was seven four to us when the girls decided that they had had enough and went to sunbathe.  
“Ok Scor now you might actually be able to focus on the game instead of Rose shall we change the teams? Or do you guys want to take a break?” Scorpius had turned bright red at my comment.  
“Well I could do with a drink but otherwise I’m good to carry on” Fred says.  
“Yer I could do with a drink too.” Louis added.  
“So let’s get something and meet back here in five minutes?” I say there are nods of agreement as we split up. Teddy and Lorcan head over to their girlfriends, Victorie and Molly respectively. Scorpius makes his way slowly over to the house, I notice however that his head is directed towards Rose. I don’t know why he hasn’t made a move yet it’s obvious he wants to.

Jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

Dom’s birthday bash is insane. As she had seen all her cousins that morning she had decided to only invite the older ones to her party otherwise known as the ones who are allowed to drink. So Fred and I were probably the youngest at the party but that wasn’t going to stop us from enjoying ourselves. After a few drinks I found myself on the dance floor with some girl with raven hair. Now while I have natural abilities when it comes to Quidditch, potions, transfiguration and pranks (apparently I get it from my grandparents), dancing is not one of my gifts. So while some guys are grinding against their girl or cuddling her, I have this raven haired girl spinning, jumping and dodging my flying limbs much to the amusement of the general on lookers. After a short dance I found myself without a partner not that that stopped me from dancing and singing along with every other song.

When it got to around two in the morning and the party was beginning to die down, I spotted Fred sat in a corner looking upset. I made my way over and sat down next to him.  
“You looked ridiculous up their dancing.” A grin spreads across Fred face as he says this. “I think that girl was hoping to get off with you before she saw you dance skills.”  
“Well you could have joined me and shown her how terrible your dancing skills are.” I say in response “so why are you sat here in the corner like a wet fish?” Fred shrugs in response “Is it because Emma isn’t here?” He glares at me but ignores me. “How much have you had to drink?” he shrugs again. “Alright I think is time to get you home.” I stand and drag Fred to his feet. He wobbles a bit but doesn’t fall. After a couple of minutes I locate Dom to let her know that I’m taking Fred home. I made my way back to Fred who I had left by the fireplace. Once checking the Fred wasn’t about to collapse I quickly flooed us to Fred’s home. I made him drink a glass of water before I took him to his room where he promptly fell asleep fully clothed on top of his duvet. I made my way back to the fireplace and flooed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything you recognise. Enjoy.

Scorpius’s perspective

So far the holiday had been fairly peaceful, well as peaceful as it could be when living at the Potter’s. About a week ago we woke up to find James asleep fully dressed on the floor just outside his room. It’s safe to say that Ginny wasn’t happy and since then has been making James do all the jobs that no one wants to do. However today is Al’s birthday so of course James and Fred had to wake the whole house by charming Al to float around the house for an hour, it took him five minutes to wake, their laughter woke me first.

The whole family are making their way to the Burrow along with Al’s closer friends from School for his birthday. When we arrive Al is swept into a tight hug by Mrs Weasley before we make our way out to the Quidditch pitch.   
“So Al are having the usual? Parents vs Kids Quidditch match?” Rose shouts as we make are way over. I have heard about these matches, since the kids have had enough players of a decent standard Al has insisted that the kids and the adults play against each other on his birthday. So far the kids have never won last year they came close but Harry caught the snitch and so the kids lost by 70 points.  
“Of course! Now has everyone arrived? We’re normally the last to show.”  
“Well I think everyone is here besides Connor. They were heading down to the pitch which is why it’s so quiet.” Rose replied   
“Have you seen Fred then?” James asked  
“The last I saw Fred was flirting with Emma while Rachel laughed at them. So we should probably head over to the Pitch or the game will start without us.” We laughed and headed over to the orchard. Al immediately when over to Rachel to get a birthday kiss before rounding everyone up.  
“Ok we nearly won last year and if it wasn’t for Dad catching the Snitch we would have. So this year we are going to win this. Right here’s the team James, Fred you’re the beaters,   
Emma keeper, Lily seeker and Rose, Scor and I will be the chasers. Any Questions?”  
“Why isn’t Lorcan seeker?”  
“Want to play!”  
“Can I be the commentator?”  
“Do you know who the adult’s team is?”  
"SHUT UP! Al's right." Emma suddenly yells. “Al has made his decision and I agree with him this is a strong team and with Scorpius playing Dad won’t know his playing style. As for the other team Mum and Dad came today and are staying. So we can assume that they are both playing. The adults aren’t going to pass on any ex-professional players so that means that Ginny, and Angelina will also be playing. The weak link will be the beaters as they only have George. That means they will either play Ron or Charlie. Now I haven’t seen Charlie today so they are probably playing Ron. So James, Fred keep those bludgers away from George as he is a very good beater. Al, Scorpius, Rose their chasers haven't flown together in years use that against them to steal the Quaffle. Lily keep an eye on your dad at all times he isn’t going to go easy on you just because you’re his daughter, however he probably won’t expect you to pull any tricks, of pull them on you for the same reason so don’t be afraid to push yourself and be as daring as possible now let’s play some Quidditch!”  
“Yer!” the whole group shouts. We head over to the centre of the pitch where the adults have lined up. Bill steps in between the two groups with a whistle round his neck.   
”Alright I’m the referee for this match and I expect a nice clean game.” I’m not sure who he is talking to but I can see this game getting quite messy as both sides are extremely competitive. “Now would the spectators leave the pitch. Nick are being commentator again?” Nick nods, Bill points his wand at Nick and mutters a spell. Everyone moves into the starting circle.

From off the pitch I hear Nick begin to talk.  
“And welcome to the annual Adults vs Kids Quidditch match! Now as usual I shall use first names as there are far too many Weasley, Potters and this year Woods to deal with. Now for the Kids starting line-up we have Al, Rose and Scorpius I am gonna have to call you Malfoy I’m afraid mate hope you don’t mind, playing chaser. Now I have seen these two play and you don’t want to be on the wrong end of their bludgers James, and Fred as Beaters. Emma as keeper and Lily in her maiden match against the Adults as seeker. And for the Adults we have Angelina I’m gonna call you Ange, Katie, and Ginny as chasers all professionals they will be tough to beat. George and Ron as the beaters, Oliver as keeper good look scoring past him and Harry as seeker who in spite of his glasses is very good at spotting the snitch.” I can’t help but grin at his commentary I hope he gets the school commentator job this coming year. We kick off and move to the starting position and wait. Al and Harry shake heads as Captains of their respective teams. Bill releases the Snitch and the Bludgers and picks up the Quaffle I drown out Nick’s commentary and focus on Bill. He blows the whistle and throws the quaffle into the air. Rose shoots forward to grab it only have the quaffle stolen by Ginny. 

“Ginny, Katie and Ange are making their way towards the hoops. Oh that was a nasty bludger from James at Katie. But it allowed Malfoy to get the quaffle and my favourite trio are making their way towards Oliver. You can tell that these three have played together before. And Al is level with the hoops is he going to take the shot? No he quickly passes the quaffle to Rose who shoots annnd it’s IN! YES! That’s 10-0 to the kids. Oliver looks irritated at that but he passes the quaffle to Ange. And the profs are making their way to Emma. Gin, Kate, Ange, Kate, Ange, Gin, Kate. OH that was a close bludger from Fred, but Katie dodges it looks like she is going to shoot annnnd SAVED! Emma must be happy at saving the Quaffle from her mum. Now back to the match Al, Malfoy, Rose, Al, Rose, Malfoy. OUCH that has too hurt bludger to Scorpius’s left side by George but he hasn’t dropped the quaffle. Bill has called a penalty there and Scorpius is taking it… looks like he is favouring his right arm probably due to the bludger… and OH a sneaky hand switch and the quaffle goes easily through the far right hoop. Oliver must be kicking himself now, the score is 20-0 with no sight of the snitch. Looks like the Prof Chasers are determined to even out the score and James and Fred are showing no mercy having just hit both bludgers in a diagonal in front of the chasers stopping them dead. And Al has stolen the quaffle passes it to Rose. NO Ginny has stolen it back and she shoots annnd scores 20-10 this is one hell of a match.”

At some point I stopped listening to Nick and focused on playing the best I could. I saw Al call for a break and landed. “What’s the score?” I ask.  
“150-170 to them currently” Dominique says.  
“Ok we can still do this. Lily how are you doing? Any sightings?” Al asks  
“Nope nothing but Dad hasn’t seen anything either so it’s ok for now.” She replies  
“Everyone Ok no injuries or at least any serious injures?” Emma asks. Everyone shakes their head. My side still hurts but otherwise I think I’m fine. It’s probably just a cracked rib. “Fred, James good work I’ve never seen Mum get hit so often by bludgers before.” At this we all turn to look at the adults where we can see Katie grimacing as she lifts her jersey up for Oliver to inspect her back.   
“Ok back in the air.” Bill calls.  
We quickly mount our brooms and return to the air. I hope Lily catches the snitch soon or I won’t be able to sit comfortably for about a week.

“And the break is over. In spite of their lead the adults are looking worse for wear. The quaffle’s released and the game resumes. Malfoy has the quaffle, bludger from Ron, easily dodged. And he passes to Al who passes to Rose who shoots… NO she passes to Malfoy who shoots and scores! 160-170 to the adults. And Ange has the quaffle she passes to Katie, Ginny who shoots and Emma saves it. She is doing very well today having saved around 13 goals against ex-professional players. And Scorpius has the quaffle and WAIT Harry and Lily have both seen the snitch and are in pursuit. And Al is coming up to the goal with the Quaffle but Oliver seems to be too focused on what’s happening with the snitch and Al scores 170-170. Harry and Lily both flying on the same type of broom but Lily is pulling ahead probably due to having a smaller frame and weight. She is reaching out… is she going to get it… YES! LILY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH THE KIDS HAVE WON THEIR FIRST MATCH IN SIXTEEN YEARS! THE FINAL SCORE IS 320-170! THE ADULTS ARE NOT GONNA BE HAPPY WITH THAT. Ok time for those who made bets to collect or pay up I have been Nick Jorden thank you for listening.”

We won! And that was against four professional players no less! I land only to have Rose hug attack me causing me to fall over as my legs had gotten a bit wobbly due to being in the air for so long. I can’t help but laugh as I hug her back. It soon becomes a pile on of all the kids and George while the rest of the adults stand around smiling. Once everyone rolls off me I stand up and offer Rose a hand, I look around for Al and find him snogging Rachel. I roll my eyes and point them out to Rose.  
“Ew I can’t believe she would let him kiss her while he’s all sweaty and gross!” I laugh at that and sling my arm over her shoulder knowing she won’t tell me to move it. Some on clears their throat behind us. We turn to see Oliver, Katie, Angelina and Ginny standing there looking exhausted but smiling. “Where’s Al we wanted to congratulate you all on a well-deserved win together?” Oliver asks. We nod to where Al and Rachel are. Ginny looks less than impressed “Well anyway you three really impressed me it’s been a while since anyone has scored that often passed me. And I get the Puddlemere united chasers to practice against me! Are any of you thinking of going professional?” I shake my head I want to work with magical creatures.  
“Not really I’m afraid. I want to be a curse breaker, Scor wants to work with magical creatures and Al wants to be a healer.”  
“That’s a real shame. However if you want some time during the summer come to a practice and give my team hell. They are far too cocky at the moment. Actually…” he trails off “OI YOU LOT THAT JUST WON COME OVER HERE.” Once the team had assembled Oliver started again “Look you guys were amazing today and I have an offer. My team at Puddlemere currently are good players but they are too cocky and don’t work as a team. So I wanted to ask you guys to come over on Thursday and take them down a few pegs. You would be doing me a huge favour.” We all look at each other and grin before we all shout yes. “I’ll see you at Puddlemere Practice Pitch at 9:00am on Thursday then.” He grins before heading back to the house. We all grin at each other. Then a shout of “If you want food you had better get cleaned up!” reaches our ears and we head back to the Burrow.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmmsmsmsmmsmsmsmsmsmmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

“I think Emma should be captain! As keeper she has the best view.”  
“I agree James and I aren’t sensible enough to be Captain.”  
“All those in favour of Emma being captain say hell yer!”  
“HELL YER!”  
“Are you guys sure you want me to be captain?”  
“YES CAPTAIN!”  
“Alright then. The match is in five days. I say we meet up and practice together every day so that we can destroy them. Is everyone ok with that?” there were nods of heads and murmurs of agreement. “Alright now from what I saw today Al, Rose, Scorpius you are working really well together but you need to practise stealing the quaffle and defending against having the quaffle stolen. Fred, James you were brilliant keep that level of viciousness up with that amount of cunning and we are golden. Now Lily when they see you they are likely to see you as an easy target and that you won’t have any more skill than being good at spotting the snitch. So I want you to be practicing dodging bludgers and they won’t expect you to even know what a Wronski Feint is so I want you to practice that so you can pull it on Dads seeker. Now do you guys have anything you think I need to work on?” I think for a second before saying.   
“In the match you were favoring the left hoop that was why they got so many past you.”  
“Yer I noticed that too… maybe ask your mum she was playing against you so will have a better idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed this or if you have any questions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank anyone who gave me kudos. You have no idea how happy they made me!!! My next up date will probably be late as I'm going on holiday and am not sure when I'll have WiFi. Now once again I'm not JK so any thing you recognise I don't own.

James perspective

It is just before nine o’clock on the day of our match against Puddlemere, we have put hours of time into practicing and developing tactics for this match based on knowledge from what Oliver has said in the past and what we can expect. We also persuaded Katie to help us train. It has been some of the most intense exhausting training of my life but I do feel prepared for the match today. We are all currently stood outside the Puddlemere Practice Pitch.  
“Come on lets show them how to play.” Emma says. We follow her through the front door and out on to the pitch. She spots the team and heads towards them, Oliver has them all stood in a line with their backs to the entrance as we get closer we can hear what Oliver is saying.  
“So you all think your competition ready then. Well I don’t so I have asked a team who to come and play you today which they agreed to do. I have a commentator and there will be a simulated crowd to distract you.” Suddenly a voice from behind speaks.  
“So do you think you can take them down a peg or two? Hi I’m David King I’m the owner of Puddlemere and I agree with Oliver these guys are far too cocky with an exception of the Seeker but he has played much longer than the rest of the team. So you ready to play?” We smile at each other before replying with and affirmative. The rest of the team is talking now and so I listen in.  
“Come on Oliver who are we playing?”  
“Are they any good?”  
“Is it the second string cos it will just be embarrassing for them.”  
“If you lot would shut up for five seconds I could introduce the team.” He waves us over. As we approach we can see the looks on their faces that say ‘aww look at this we’re going to destroy them!’ The team is made up of two girls and five guys. The two girls have that look that says ‘I’m a huge bitch’ they are both slender but their arms look strong they probably play either chaser or keeper. The rest of the team all fit the traditional build and are looking at us like we are a meal. The only exception is Callum Paley the seeker, who has been on the team for years, he just looks curious and a bit confused. The whole team is silent before one of the girls opens her mouth and says in a thick French accent  
“Ollie is this some sort of joke?” the rest of the team joins in then  
“We can’t play kids.”  
“What do you think this will prove?”  
“Come on Ollie you know we are ready to play a real team.” Oliver frowns at that comment before replying  
“A real team. You guys aren’t ready to play any team never mind a ‘real’ team. And considering the fact none of you have ever got a shot past me I would shut up about being ready to play a ‘real’ team. These guys are far more of a team than you lot are. Now quit complaining. Especially as Mr King is watching this match from the commentator’s box. Ok just to reiterate, we are treating this like an official match I’m the ref, Nick Jorden is going to commentate and as I said earlier there will be a simulated crowd that will cheer, boo and distract you. You will start in the separate entrance tunnels and fly out when you name is called. Any questions?” everyone is silent “Ok to your tunnels.”

“Ok and welcome to this unexpected match of Puddlemere United vs the Gryffindor Lions! I’m your commentator for today Nick Jorden and I feel I should explain that while there are players with the same surname they all play different positions. Now let’s get the teams out. First the home team, Chasers HARDY, CLAY and BRODUR. Beaters KELLY and BRADY. Keeper ABLE and Seeker PALEY! This is a very fresh team and has never played a professional team. Now let’s bring out their competition! Chasers POTTER, WEASLEY and MALFOY. Beaters POTTER and WEASLEY. Keeper WOOD and Seeker POTTER! Yep this is gonna get complicated. And I’m sorry Oliver but for today you are officially called Ref. Now the bludgers and the snitch are away, the quaffle is released and the game begins! Immediately grabbed by Potter who passes to Malfoy to Weasley back to Malfoy to Weasley to Potter. Oh a great bludger form Weasley who has just stopped Kelly from hitting a bludger at Malfoy. And they are coming up to the hoops will Able save this? NO she will not, diving in completely the wrong direction there. Anyway she passes the quaffle to Clay who passes to Hardy but Weasley has stolen it passes to Potter who quickly shoots and SCORES. That makes it 0 – 20 to the lions. Ok now Brodeur has the quaffle she is making her way down the pitch not even attempting to pass. And a bludger from Potter causing her to drop the quaffle which is easily picked up by Malfoy. He passes to Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Weasley, Potter, Weasley they’re at the goal she shooooots… and she scores one goal apiece for the lion’s chasers. Now Brodeur has the Quaffle again. Brodeur, Clay, Hardy, Clay, they finally seem to be gaining some ground annnd Brodeur shoots and it is saves by Wood. Bad luck.” 

The game continued in much the same fashion with Al, Scorpius ad Rose scoring again and again. Fred and I were busy keeping the bludgers away from our chasers and stopping Puddlemere’s chasers from reaching Emma. Even when they did reach the goal Emma had been fantastic and had only let in four goals. Lily was still scouring the sky but hadn’t had any luck as of yet, at the moment the score is 40 – 220 to us and I almost feel bad for the other team, have become desperate and in doing so they have become sloppy making our jobs easier. As I watch Rose is making her way to the goal with the quaffle suddenly I see a flash of red as Lily drops from the sky closely followed by a blue streak. All the Puddlemere players stop to watch the two seekers, while Rose sweeps forward and shoots the quaffle through the left hoop. Lily shoots upwards missing the ground the Puddlemere seeker narrowly misses face planting the ground but catches the tail of his broom on the ground causing him to spin off and lose control for a few moments.

“Oh and a sly move from Potter there looks like she went for a Wronski Feint. Paley doesn’t seem to have any serious injuries but he is having trouble with his broom. I hope there isn’t too much damage. And the score is now 40 – 230 thanks to a sneaky goal from Weasley have to look out for her. But Potter is off again. I don’t know if she has seen some thing or if this is another trick but she is flying down the pitch. Potter has the Quaffle and is by Puddlemere’s goal again and shoots. Once again Able is not paying attention and allows him to score. And she dodges a bludger from Kelly by swinging around her broom! I’ve never seen anything like it Paley is gaining but not enough. Potter dives arm is out annnnnd. OH bludger to the wrist from Brady but that isn’t stopping her. She switches arms and yes she got it! It’s all over final score is 40 – 390 to the Gryffindor Lions! That was a great match I’ve been Nick Jorden thank you for listening.”

We won! The look on Puddlemere’s faces though, they look ready to kill us. I land and rush over to Lily in one hand she is holding the snitch and her broom while supporting her other wrist.  
“Shit Lily I’m sorry I should have blocked that bludger!”  
“James you were on the other side of the pitch there was nothing you could do.” She replies. Oliver walks over a frown on his face.  
“Lily are you ok?”  
“Yer I think my wrist is broken but otherwise I’m great.” she grins in response. I can’t help but laugh at Oliver’s face, he just looks so confused as to how she could have broken her wrist but be so happy.  
“Okay, well the healers are over there. Go get your wrist fixed and cleaned up then I want everyone to meet in the stagy room in half an hour. I grin and head to the changing rooms.

Jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjppjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjppjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

We are all sat in a room with multiple benches for people to sit on and a huge chalk board at the front. Puddlemere united are all sat together looking murderous. David King is sat at the back of the room the rest of us are sat across from Puddlemere. Oliver is at the front of the room frowning. I don’t know if he expected us to win or if he thought would be fairly even but the fact that we obliterated them he doesn’t look happy about. He turns to the Puddlemere team.

“Ok guys today you played a match. A match which was a professional quidditch team against a team of fourteen to seventeen year old. And the outcome total annihilation. Now I don’t want excuses because you don’t have any. If I let you play another professional team we would be the laughing stock of England. Now I want to know from you why this team was managed to out play you so impressively.” This is met with silence as no one wants to be the first to say a fault. “Fine!” he turns to us. “Ok where do you think they were going wrong because when I tell them their issues they don’t listen.” We look at each other, silently asking who wants to go first then from within our group a voice says  
“Well I can’t speak for the whole team but Callum was doing his job properly. True, I don’t think he took me seriously as competition but his only mistake I would say was when I attempted the Wronski Feint and even then he didn’t face plant. But he should have realised sooner that I hadn’t actually seen the snitch. I mean he did get level with me he should have known.” I can’t help the smirk that develops.  
“Both the beaters need to be more vicious I mean I know we are younger but at the start of the match you only defended your players.” I say   
“Well for most of the match I didn’t have much to do due to our beaters and chasers so I got a good view of the match. And well I agree with James your beaters could do so much more they don’t have to be there just to protect the team, they can be used in plays. One play we didn’t get to play today is for when the opposition has the quaffle. The beaters hit both bludgers in front of the chasers stopping them dead allowing our chasers to steal the quaffle. Also your chasers never even attempted to steal the quaffle. When they got an opportunity to shoot at me they seemed to favor one arm and in general they seemed to go for the easy play that if successful would make themselves look better rather than try to confuse me by quickly passing the quaffle to another team mate.” Emma blushed at the end of her speech and seemed to be waiting for someone to disagree. I looked at Fred to see him looking at Emma in awe, I turned to look at Oliver who was also looking at Emma but with a look of pride.  
“The chasers always seemed to know each other’s mind without saying anything.” I quickly turned to see who had spoken, to see the Puddlemere players had also turned to look at Callum their seeker. He slowly walked to the front of the room and stood before us. “Now I know that we are supposed to be the professional team and therefore should have trounced this younger team. However a few years ago when Puddlemere won the Quidditch World Cup and I don’t think that that team would have been any more successful against this team than we were today. To begin with their chasers have one mind, I know I said that before but they were incredible. They changed to the situation easily and smoothly without any incident. Their beaters not only did their job but they also assisted goals they when they saw an opportunity for the chasers they gave it to them and the chasers where always there to get the quaffle. Emma you are every bit your fathers daughter, you never stopped watching the quaffle even when the snitch seemed to be insight you stayed focused. And finally Miss Potter I personally feel privileged to have played against you and I know that you are by far the superior seeker, I also know that I should have realised what you were doing when you attempted the Wronski Feint however I was concentrating on keeping up with you and that is my mistake. But when you actually saw the snitch I realised that there was no catching you and if you don’t become a professional seeker then this whole profession will have lost a fantastic seeker. That’s all I have to say now as my wife is nearly nine months pregnant. Does anyone have an issue with me heading home?” everyone was silent and Oliver smiles and nods Callum to the door. Callum heads out of the room while everyone watches. Once he has gone Oliver turns back to the room “Ok guys I think that’s enough for today go home get some rest I’ll see you tomorrow so we can disect the match play by play. Guys thank you were brilliant have a great holiday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you have enjoyed it. It makes me dance with joy and have a smile on my face for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bits should be in italics but I can't sort that out untill I get home. Not sure when I will be able to next update but I will do my best. Not JK.

Scorpius’s perspective

I jerk awake when someone shouts in my ear “MORNING SUNSHINE!” after gathering my bearings I find Rose on the floor laughing.   
“What was that for?” I ask. I glance at the clock to see what time was, it’s seven thirty am. “WHAT THE HELL ROSE!” I take a deep breath and calm down “Rose why am I awake at seven thirty in the morning?” Rose is giving me and evil grin causing my stomach to clench “What?”  
“Well, Scorpius you should know that slaves don’t ask questions.” What slaves don’t ask question?

“Now Scor” Rose smirks as she walks towards me “Are you going to be a slave and do as you’re told for me and Al separately?” I take a deep breath.  
“Fine separate days! You win. But as it was so close please can the two days be before the end of the summer. I really don’t want you to hold this over my head for ages.”

“So I’m your slave for the day then. And you wanted to get your days’ worth.” I can’t help but think of ways that I could serve her… NO STOP IT NOW! As I watch Rose gets up and starts looking though my cloths before pulling some out and threw them at me.  
“Get dressed. In those.” She then walks out the door and I hear her thump down the stairs. I drag myself out of bed and head to the bathroom for a shower. I glance into the mirror as I get in to the shower and see that my face has a huge grin spread across it. I shake my head if I’m going to survive today I had better get a better grasp of my facial expressions. Like that will happen, I have no control when it comes to Rose. After a quick shower walk back to my room I pull on a pair of boxers and pick up what Rose threw at me. She threw my favourite pair of jeans and the t-shirt she saved from my house. I shake my head again and pull them on the t-shirt is tight but not uncomfortably so I move to the mirror to see how it looks. It’s very tight across my chest but it doesn’t look too terrible, I swing my arms about and nothing rips or feels super uncomfortable, I shrug my shoulders and head down stairs. 

“Ahh. You’re finally dressed. Now you can make me some breakfast, I’m thinking an omelette?” I grin at her and start making her an omelette.  
“If I’m your slave for the day does that mean I have to call you Master or would you prefer Mistress?” she laughs at that  
“No Scor you don’t have to call my anything unless you want to. As long as you do as I tell you that is.” I smirk at her and tip the cooked omelette on to a plate before   
“Well then here is your omelette my Queen.” I grin as I say this “So what’s the plan for today?”  
“Scor we are doing one of your favourite things… Shopping!”   
“Noooo! Please Rose anything but that!” I hate shopping.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

We have been in Flourish and Blotts for about an hour a half during which time Rose has given me seven hard back books to carry. She is currently checking out a history book on Egyptian curses, she adds it to the pile and gives me a grin.  
“Well I think that should do it for now. Come on lets go pay.” We struggle to the counter to pay. As we wait I can’t help but think that so far today hasn’t been that terrible, apart from losing all feeling in my arms from carrying books it has actually been quite fun. We started the day by going to Roses favourite second hand book shop where she likes to find lots of old strange books with peoples old scribbles in. where some people hate seeing people writing in books Rose thinks they give them character. Personally I don’t mind someone writing in a book but I couldn’t ever do it myself. The girl behind the desk gives us an odd look but doesn’t make a comment. Picking up the new bag of books, I can’t believe how heavy the bags are.  
“Ok let’s go get something for lunch then we’re heading to a couple of muggle clothes shops because I want some new clothes and you need to some more things as well. But I need to stop at Gringotts to exchange some Galleons for pounds.” I’m not sure if this afternoon is going to be fun or not I’ve never been into Muggle London before so I can’t help but feel excited.   
“So where are we eating then oh glorious Queen of all?” she smirks  
“You know I like that. Any way I was thinking the café round the corner.” I smile in response before following her out the door.  
Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm  
We are currently walking down the streets of muggle London. When we had finished eating we the headed over to Gringotts to exchange our galleons for muggle money before heading into muggle London.  
"Ok, where are we going first?" I ask  
"Well, you need to get more casual clothes and it will probably take less time to get you kitted out so I was thinking we would sort you out. Before we go shopping for me." She says with a grin.  
I roll my eyes "Well then which shop are we going to?"  
"I was thinking Next, M & S, Fat Face, Debenhams and Top Shop. Well for you it's Top Man but it's the same shop just for guys. Anyway thinking about it maybe it would be easier to just do it one shop at a time. Don't worry though I'll help you." She is rambling while dragging me along.  
"So which shop are we going to first then?" I ask  
"Next. It has really nice stuff there and the guys section is decent. Plus we're very close now."  
Soon we enter a big shop with a glass front and Next in big white letters above the door. As we approached the doors slide to the side.  
"How did it do that?" I exclaimed doors don't just move by themselves.  
Rose laughed “The doors have these sensors which can tell when someone is near. And then will slide the doors open. Most muggle shops have them." I nod and follow Rose inside. She leads me over to the side of the room to what look like stairs except the steps are moving. But not like the moving stairs at Hogwarts the individual steps are moving upwards. I come to a stop and continue to stare at them. Rose soon realises that I'm not walking by her and turns around to find me, before laughing at me. "Come on it's just an escalator." She grabs my hand and drags me onto the 'escalator'. I grip tightly onto Rose’s hand as well as the banister which moves with the stairs. Once we get to the top we step off and walk into a sea of clothes. "Ok, so you need some new jeans the ones you have are frayed and too small. You also need some t-shirts and probably a jacket. If you want you can get some shoes. Is there anything else you want?" I think for a moment. Thanks to an aunt on my mother’s side who die before I went to Hogwarts I don't need to think about money. "I could do with some jumpers but other than that I think your right." I smile down at her before being pulled into the clothing.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

I'm not sure how long we have been shopping for but I don't think I can last much longer. So far I have got six or seven t-shirts, a couple of jumpers and some trouser, a pair of trainers and some shoes. As well as some shorts and other things that I can't remember. Rose on the other hand has got a couple of dresses, some tops, some skirts and shoes all of which she tried on and asked my opinion on. And all of which she looked amazing in. God I wish I could tell her just how good she looked. Actually I wish I could do more than just tell her... NO Scorpius stop now.  
"Well I think we are done." Rose decides  
"What?" I missed whatever Rose just said. I can't believe I just did that!  
"I said that I think we're done. Unless you want to carry on shopping?"   
"No we can head back." I quickly reply which causes Rose to laugh.  
"I thought you might." I am currently carrying all the heavy bags (like shoes). We make our way back to the Leaky Cauldron and floo over to Rose’s.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

“We’re back.” Rose shouted.From out of the room a reply is shouted  
“Did you have a good time?” Hermione then walked through the door. "Hugo's at Lily's by the way."  
"I had a great time. And I've got loads of new stuff so should be set for the rest of the summer."  
"What about you Scorpius? Did you enjoy today?" Hermione asks  
"Well it was tiring. But I did enjoy seeing what muggles have done in order to live without magic." I replied I can't help but think of their doors which open by themselves.  
"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Are you staying for dinner?"  
"I'm not sure. Ginny is probably expecting me to be eating at hers."   
"Well if you want I can floo her for you and ask. I think Hugo was wanting to eat at hers anyway so it will be like an exchange” she smiles.  
“Yes. Thank you I would love to stay for dinner.” Rose grins and pulls me back to the fireplace.   
“Come on. I’ve bought a lot today and you get to carry it all up to my room.” I roll my eyes before picking up all her bags and taking them up to her room. When I return find her in the Lounge shoes off looking exhausted.  
“You look knackered.” I say as I enter the room. She gives me a sleepy smile.   
“My feet feel like they’re about to drop off!”   
“What do you want me to do about it?”   
“Give me a foot rub?”  
“What’s the magic word?”  
“Give me a foot rub slave?” I laugh before moving to the other end of the sofa that she is collapsed on, and moving her foot into my lap. I gently work my thumbs over her foot eliciting wonderful moans from her. God I REALLY want to kiss her right now… No SCORPIUS STOP IT! I take a deep breath before I move her other foot into my lap and start the whole tortuous ordeal over again. I had just finished with Rose’ other foot when Hermione walked in.  
“So I’ve just spoken to Ginny and she is fine with you eating here tonight. Especially as Hugo is staying at hers and he could eat for England, so is grateful to have one less mouth to feed.”  
“Thank you for asking Hermione.” I smile.   
“No problem. Scorpius maybe you can show my husband correct table manners.” 

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

“So Scorpius what did you think of Muggle London?” Ron asked. While Ron is no longer openly hostile to me, he still doesn’t trust me and will occasionally ask questions to try and prove that I am a pureblood fanatic. However this holiday when I have spoken to me he has seemed much more trusting.   
“It was really interesting. I mean their moving staircases are much more practical than the ones at Hogwarts.” I take a bite of the Lasagne “They are so weird though, I don't think I would ever get used to doors opening by themselves.” I take another bite of food before adding. ”This food is amazing.”  
“Thanks” Ron smirks  
“Thank god Ron inherited his mother’s talent for cooking, I’m terrible.” Hermione added with a smile. Once dinner is finished I help Rose tidy up the dishes. We head to the Library after to put all of Roses new books away. Once we’re done I look around the room Rose is sat on the sofa with one of her new books.  
“Scor will you read to me?” she is smiling but looks ready to drop, and. Even if I wasn’t her slave for the day there is no way I could have said no to her.  
“Of course I’ll read to you.” I sit down next to her. Rose moves so her head is rested on my shoulder. In order to be more comfortable I move my arm so it is round her waist before opening the book on the first page. The book is told through two perspectives one a blacksmiths daughter Viola and the other a son of a Lord called John, who gets memory loss after being hit round the head whilst checking for survivors on a battle field. It is filled with fighting and we are only into the third chapter. At some point in the second chapter I end up with my head rested on top of Rose’s. I’ve just started the fourth chapter when I realise Rose has fallen asleep. Rather than wake her l decide to just carry her up to her room. Keeping my arm round her waist I move my other arm under her knees. I slowly stand up keeping a careful grip on her, as I exit the room Ron spots me and gives me a small nod and a smile. I make my way to her room and place her on the bed before removing her socks and necklace. I pull her duvet up and before l can stop myself I press a kiss to her forehead. I close the curtains, switch off the light and close the door. I thank Ron and Hermione before heading back to the Potters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or leave kudos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank anyone who left kudos you have no idea how happy that makes me (like dancing on the spot happy). Sorry this is a bit late but I'm on holiday and WiFi is hard to find. Anyway any thing you recognise I don't own, and enjoy.

James perspective

Today is Scorpius's birthday, and Fred and I have decided that he gets to be pranked as well. We are currently ninja walking towards his room, with three paper plates of whipped cream, a basket full of paint balloons and a bucket of icy water. You can never go wrong with fireworks and paint balloons. When we reach the room we find his door ajar, and we grin at each other. Silently we sneak into his room and suspend the basket over his head. Fred holds two of the plates of cream while I hold the third and my wand to keep the basket from tipping. I count to three and let the paint balloons fall they smash in to his face causing him to jerk awake and have his chest splatter with more multi-coloured paint. We throw the cream pies. Fred gets his head and chest, and hit him in the face before chucking the water at him, and yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Fred then legs it and floos home, leaving me collapsed on the floor laughing my head off. Scorpius is just sat there with a look of surprise on his face. He slowly turned his face to look at me before suddenly leaping out of bed and tackling me, and then sitting on me.  
"Are you serious James!" I yell  
"Actually it’s James Sirius!" I cut in unable to resist. Scorpius rolls his eyes before responding.  
"Why in Godric's name did you think it was necessary to wake me up at" he glances at the clock still sat on me "4:30 in the morning!"  
"Actually this is a lie in, I woke Al up at 3:30 am so... Yer."  
"What did you even throw at me?" He is currently inspecting his paint splattered chest.  
"Well we threw a bucket of cold water over you and three plates of whipped cream."  
"And this bright stuff?"  
"Well that's something Fred and I invented the paint won't come out for 24 hours."  
I grin it had taken us ages to work out a formula that wouldn't Scourgify but wouldn't last for ever. And we were pretty proud of the results. Scorpius however didn't look very happy, in fact he looked down right murderous.  
"Great so I’m going to look like a walking paint accident." He takes a deep breath "Well then, you had better clean my sheets so that once I've got all this cream out of my hair I can get straight back to bed and I won't persuade your mum to give you a horrible punishment. Deal?"  
"Only if you try to get mum to be a bit lenient."   
"Sure" he stands up and walks to the bathroom. He looks really ridiculous right now. His hair is light blue and red while his face is lime green under the cream. His chest is covered in every colour down to his bellybutton, where the duvet got in the way. His back does not have too much paint, mainly only paint that has dribbled off his hair. I hear the shower start and I get up off the floor. His bed looks a mess there is cream and paint everywhere. I quickly vanish the cream and use a spell Fred and I created 'Munda' it cleans the paint off everything but skin. Scorpius comes out of the bathroom still looking a mess but a mess without any cream, his pyjama bottoms are clean as they were cover by the duvet when Fred and I attacked.  
"Night I'll leave you to your Rose filled dreams." I grinned at him before running to my room.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

Scorpius's perspective

When I enter the kitchen I am greeted by laughter before Al shouts happy birthday.   
"What do you want for your birthday breakfast Scorpius? Bacon and Eggs? Sausage? Pancakes? Croissant?" Ginny asks "Oh and James you better not have a messy room or I will make you sort through all your draws with me helping. And I will help you decide what to throw out. And there will be a lot especially if that lot is permanent." She adds sternly pointing at me. James quickly ran upstairs no doubt to tidy his room. "Anyway breakfast Scorpius."   
"Could I have some pancakes?" When I was little on my birthday we would always have a special breakfast of Croissants however since going to Hogwarts I have fallen in love with pancakes and eat them at every opportunity.  
"Of course we can." She smiles "By the way Hermione calls and said that Rose would be round soon but she had to tidy her room first." I can feel my smile get wider. For the first time ever I would be able to spend all of my birthday with my friends, and I can't wait. 

After eating a couple of pancakes I hear someone floo over.  
"I'm here!" Rose steps I to the room with a bright smile on her face. "Happy Birthday Scor!" She then wraps me in a hug before placing a box on the table wrapped in bright red paper with a gold ribbon. Whilst I was still living at the manor Rose would always send presents wrapped like this to irritate my parents.  
"Do you want to open your presents now? Or later?" Ginny asked  
"I've always opened them first thing" unable to resist the parcel in front of me  
"Ok then I'll go fetch your other presents." A few minutes later Ginny and Al return with the presents. I got cake and chocolate form Mrs Weasley. Harry and Ginny got me a Book on underwater magical creatures and broom polish, Al and Lily got me a book on magical creatures each and some WWW products. Rose got me some high quality Quidditch gloves. I had mentioned that I need some new ones ages ago, I couldn’t believe she remembered. But it was James present that interested me the most.

To Scorpius

Happy Birthday. I hope you like your birthday present. Don’t open the book down stairs I know the cover says it is called ‘Taming the Beast’ but in reality it is Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches. I am sure you will find this book useful but best not let Rose see it or she might get a bit upset.

James

I unwrapped his and the front cover was just as he said Taming the Beast I thanked everyone, I admit that Rose got a longer hug than anyone else not a seriously huge difference just a little bit longer. There is no way she would have noticed that it was longer. But James did smirk at me after I hugged Rose. No she won’t have been able to tell. I hope she isn’t.

“So Scor what do you want to do today?” Rose asks me   
“Emm I’m not sure I can’t really go anywhere thanks to James.”  
“Yer that’s a good point I’m sorry mate but I’m not going anywhere outside of the family while you look like a paint explosion.” Al smirked  
“OH I know! Why don’t we have a movie marathon!” Rose exclaimed  
“What’s a movie marathon?” I swear they make half of these muggle things up.  
“Movies are Films Scor, moving pictures with sound that tend to be around two hours long.”   
“Oh films alright that sound good I don’t know what I want to watch so you guys choose what think I will enjoy.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm 

Hours later and we have eaten a whole bowl of popcorn, a bag of malteseres and a bag of haribo. We have watched Cockneys vs Zombies, Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the Were-rabbit, and are currently watching a film called Iron Man. These movies are amazing they seem so life like and I just want to watch more and more. The three of us had been sat on the sofa facing the TV, Rose was sat in the middle though during Iron Man she had moved so her head is rested on my shoulder and my arm is round her. The film ends and Al stands and stretches his back.  
"So what do we want to watch next?"   
"We could watch more of the marvel films." Rose suggests  
"Well I loved Iron Man I'm up for watching some more." I say. Especially if it means Rose stays curled into my side.  
"What's going on in here?" I twist my head to see Lily leaning against the door frame with an eyebrow raised.  
"We are about to watch Captain America..." Al starts only to be cut off by Lily.  
"JAMES! GET DOWN HERE CAPTAIN AMERICA IS ABOUT TO BE PUT ON!" I hear thundering footsteps and the James and Fred both tumble into the room dragging a huge Orange bean bag with them.   
"I love this film!" Fred exclaims  
"It's good but Ant Man is better!" James replies.  
"Come on James! Steve is better than Ant Man admit it already!" They both leave the room arguing at the top on the voices not making much sense. When they return their arms are full of crisps, sweets and chocolate.  
"SHUT UP!" Lily shouts. "I have had a great day with both of you out of the house. Now would you be quiet you're giving me a headache!" I had noticed that Fred and James had been gone but I didn't know where they had been. I assumed they had been at Fred's.   
"Where have they been today?" I quietly asked Rose. This caused Rose to giggle.  
"You don't know?" I shake my head "Well Fred and James have be getting dance lessons."  
"WHAT! SERIOUSLY! DANCE LESSONS! WHY?" Rose is laughing now and Al and Lily are soon also laughing. Fred and James however while they look a bit embarrassed don't look too upset. It's Al who answers my question.  
"Well not long after their first year those two were causing trouble at home. You know the usual, levitating people, setting off WWW products, just general mayhem. And one day mum got really mad and said that if they didn't stop she would take them to classes and force them to learn to dance, as soon as Aunt Angelina heard she agreed. Well they blew up the shed by accident the next day so mum did as she had threatened. Only it turned out that they enjoyed the class. So in the end it was just an excuse for mum to make sure that they were out of the house and out of trouble. And they still go every summer."  
"They are actually alright at dancing now." Lily adds. Before the conversation can go much further Fred cuts in.  
“Shut up. The films starting.” I pull a face at the back of Fred’s head which causes Rose to giggle again before setting down to watch Captain America.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm 

“FRED WEASLEY! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME AN HOUR AGO! AND YOU BETTER NOT BE EATING JUNK FOOD!” We are currently watching Iron Man II, after Captain America we watched Thor, and Avengers Assembled. And I have loved everyone. Iron Man is my favourite, which is why we are watching the second one (in spite of it being out of order). We all tuned to look at Fred. He looked very scared, I have never actually seen him scared before net even when faced with a furious Professor McGonagall. He gives us a grin “Guess I’ll see you guys around.” He says before he jumps up and leaves the room. “Sorry Mum I Lost track of time. It’s Scorpius’s birthday and I was helping him to celebrate.”  
“Well don’t care if it’s Merlin’s birthday. When I say to be home for a certain time you had better well be home by that time!” I hear the sound of Fred and his in mum leaving via the floo network. We all burst out laughing when suddenly Rose jumps up out of my arms.  
“Shit! I need to head home too or Mum will kill me!” Rose exclaims. She ducks down and gives me a quick hug and a kiss on my cheek before darting out the room. I can feel the blush rising on my cheeks. I turn back to the three Potters to find them giving me knowing looks. I feel my blush deepen as I turn back to the T.V. 

After watching Ironman 2 and 3 we head to bed. In spite of my morning wakeup call today has been a great day, the best birthday I have for ages. As I climb into bed I notice that the paint is starting to fade. As I fall asleep I can’t help the grin on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you have enjoyed it. Once again any questions just comment and I'll respond as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late but it's been a bit of a busy day as I just got home from my holiday. Anyway here is the next chapter for you I hope you enjoy, and as always anything you recognise I don't own.

James perspective

There is only about a week left of the holiday and in my opinion it has been a fairly uneventful one. Dad’s birthday was a Thursday this year so he didn’t do anything special. I am currently eating my breakfast with Al, Scorpius and Lily when I hear the sound of the flu network.  
“DID YOU GET YOURS YET? HAVE THEY ARRIVED?” Rose yells. She rushes into the room brandishing an unopened letter in her hand. As soon as they saw her Al and Scorpius immediately started to freak out. It is then that I remembered that they were waiting for their O.W.L.s results, and by the look of things they had arrived. An owl then flew into the kitchen and dropped four letters on the table. Al and Scorpius both froze and looked at the letters like they were about to explode. I pick up the letters and pass them to who their intended recipients. I open mine inside I have a list of my books and a list of the number of detentions I got as well as crimes I was suspected of but were unable to prove. I have been collecting these lists since the start of Hogwarts. Currently I have them pinned to my wall, but after my seventh year I think I might get them framed. I look up Lily is happily reading her letter but Al, Scorpius and Rose are just sat there staring at their letters.  
“Would you just read them!” I say. They pick up their letters Rose is the first to rip into her letter Al and Scorpius quickly follow her lead and open theirs.  
“I got all Os! I actually got ten Os!” Rose shouts  
“Four Os, four Es and an A!” Al shouts   
“Six Os, one E and two As!” Scorpius adds. I got five Os, three Es and one D when I took my O.W.Ls. Mum and Dad weren’t too pissed off about the D though as I got it in History of Magic and dad got the same and so they couldn’t really tell me off.

“ROSE ARE YOU THERE? YOU MUM TOLD ME YOU WERE HERE!” a shout comes from the lounge. Rose quickly went into the lounge to see who had arrived, the she returned Emma was following her grinning, everyone said hello.  
“So Emma how did you do on your O.W.Ls?” Rose asked.  
“Who cares about my O.W.Ls results? I got Quidditch Captain!” she squeals. I really don’t get why Fred fancies her.  
“Seriously!” Rose squeals “I’m so happy you got it I really didn’t want James or Fred to be in charge. And if it had been one of us three then it would have been weird.” Emma and Rose were talking a mile a minute, and somehow insulting nearly everyone in the room at once.

They are still talking ten to a dozen ten minutes later when mum walks into the room.  
“Ah you’ve got your letters. How has everyone done?” Al, Scorpius, Rose and Emma quickly tell her their results. “So do any of you have an idea what subjects you want to take next year?” this question is met with explanations of what they want to do and what subjects they have to therefore take. Eventually mum cuts through the chatter “OK! Well I guess we need to go to Diagon Ally then.” Emma and Rose head home not to long after that. 

jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

Al, Scorpius and I have finally managed to escape mum and Lily. We have been dragged around Diagon Ally for most of the day. They just decided to go into Madam Malkins while Al and I have been allowed to go to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. I love the shop and can’t help but feel calmer when surrounded by all the madness. With only a week left I have started to accumulate my supplies for the first term.  
“James!” Fred calls “How did you guys do? I heard that Emma’s quidditch captain.” Fred works part time at W.W.W. during the Holidays. “Are you three here to get supplies for the New Year? Get what you want then come find me or dad and we’ll tell what you have to pay. Oh James come with me I want to show you some of the new products we’ve developed. I think they would be great for a few small pranks at school.” We quickly left Al and Scorpius behind heading deeper into the store. Since the war W.W.W. has only gotten better. It took a bit before Uncle George started inventing again, but since then the shop in Diagon Ally has expanded the flat upstairs is now where we store products and there is even a lab for brewing potions and testing products it’s completely sound proof so the customers don’t hear all the explosions. There is also a store in Hogsmeade, during the school it is where Fred and I go to restock our supplies. Fred and I the spent a lot of time moving through the store collecting products that we wanted for school. 

I had just finished paying up when Mum and Lily came through the door, and told us that we were heading home.

Jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

I love gammon. Seriously it is amazing you can eat it in summer you can eat it in winter. Hot or cold, in a pie seriously gammon doesn’t get enough credit. It has to be my favourite food, luckily it is a family favourite. Al suggested it when Mum asked what Al and Scorpius wanted for dinner in honour of their results, Scorpius immediately got on board. And that is how we ended up eating gammon with baked sweet potatoes, peas and parsley sauce. And Merlin it is heaven! Thank Godric that Mum took after Grandma when it comes to cooking.

Teddy suddenly burst into the room a huge grin spread across his face. “SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!” he shouted. I have no idea what he is going on about but what he just said caused Mum and Lily to squeal and Dad to slap Ted on the back with a grin on his face. I turn to Al and Scorpius who both look as confused as I feel. Thankfully Lily clues us into what is going on.  
“I can’t believe that I took you this long to propose!” Ted proposed no wonder the girls are going into over drive.  
“Congrats Ted! But where’s Vic surely you didn’t get the yes and then leave her there!” I ask.   
Teddy laughs before responding “No we went to tell her parents the news first but Vic and Aunt Fleur went into wedding planning mode. And Uncle Bill suggested that I came over here to tell you guys the news as while he couldn’t escape right now I could and should save myself.” Vic arrived not too long after, and we spent the rest of the night toasting the happy couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and or comment if you enjoyed this or have any questions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Here's the update I'm afraid its a bit short but the next chapter is much longer to make up for it.

Scorpius’s perspective 

I am currently eating lunch with Al and Rose on the last day of the holidays. And I can honestly say that this has been the best summer holiday I had ever had.  
“Al have you used your slave day yet?“ Rose asks.   
“Shit! I forgot about that.” Al shouts.  
“Albus Potter! I will not have that sort of language in my house! And why aren’t you packed yet? We are leaving at 9 sharp we are driving and I refuse to be late again! Now go pack!” Ginny scolds. "Even James has packed!” She then stormed out of the room in search of Lily.  
“Well Scorpius guess what your first task is.” Al grinned “Go pack my stuff up.”   
I roll my eyes and head up stairs listening to the rest of them laugh. When I enter Al’s room I stop. To say that his room is a mess would be an understatement. The floor is covered in books clothes and god knows what else. I quickly start by sorting everything into piles. One pile for books and school supplies, one pile for clothes and a final pile for anything else that he might need (like quidditch stuff). It takes quite some time to sort everything out especially when I kept on finding bits of rubbish and am unable to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Once I have finally sorted the piles out I start to fill his trunk roughly folding his clothes. When I finally finish I doubt anything else would fit. I close the lid and hope that I haven’t missed anything because there is no space left. I make my way down stairs and collapse onto the sofa not looking to see if there is anyone there. When I land my face and legs hit something however I don’t have the energy to move.  
“So I guess you have finished packing for me.” I groan in response. Al’s voice came from behind me. So I guess that it was his legs that I hit with my own. Al pokes me in the legs but I don’t move off him.   
“Come on Al leave him be I saw your room this morning and I don’t blame him for being exhausted. How do you even get your room to be that messy?”  
“Years of practice dear cousin. Years of practice.” I carefully roll onto my back without falling onto the floor. I look up to see Rose’s face smiling at me.

"So now Scorpius has finally finished packing for me what should we do now? Movie?"  
"Sounds good what about Taken we haven't watched that yet." Rose suggests  
"Ok Scorp go put Taken on."  
"Don't call me Scorp! And where is the DVD?"  
"In the cupboard by the TV. And why can't I call you Scorp? You don't mind it when Rose calls you Scor!" I ignore his comments and find the DVD over the holiday I have learnt how to use loads of muggle appliances so it isn't take too long before I am back sat on the sofa in between Al and Rose. We settle down to watch the movie. Rose heads home once it has finished so she can have dinner with her parents before we return to Hogwarts. We all head to bed early as tomorrow morning is sure to be a nightmare. No matter how hard Ginny tries they always seem to be late with someone having forgotten something. And I know that tomorrow won’t be any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short. But if you have enjoyed this please leave kudos. And if you have any questions or suggestions just ask.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update I hope you like it. Anything you recognise I don't own.

James perspective 

"Wake up! For Godric's sakes James if you don't get up now we are going to miss the train!" I can hear Lily shouting at me as she runs passed my room searching for whatever she has forgotten to pack. I bury my head back under my duvet and allow my eyes to adjust to the light before I expose them to my room. Someone, probably my mother, has opened my curtains which causes me to dive back under my duvet. Five minutes later I have managed to leave my bed and get half dressed. I am just shoving that last of my belongings into my trunk.  
"Well at least you are almost ready! You may be more hassle than you're worth most of the time with your pranks, but at least you are prepared to go." Mum says. Admittedly I only packed yesterday, but when I pack I actually think it through. So I only leave out the necessities like what I am going to wear the next day and my tooth brush. Lily is awful she tries to but prepared but forgets about the clothes and ends up searching for something in her trunk that always seems to be at the bottom of her trunk. "There's bacon butties downstairs you'll have to eat it in the car if we want to get there on time." Mum then heads off the gather everyone else. I pull on my socks, shoes and t-shirts and head downstairs with my trunk floating behind me and jacket in my other hand. Once my trunk is in the enlarged boot of the car I head to the kitchen to grab as many bacon butties as I can get away with. I grab two before the other three descend and Mum starts yelling that we needed to go now. I jump in the back only to find that it has been enlarged so that Scorpius could fit, and even then it is a bit tight.

Jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

After a really dull drive the highlight of which was the first ten minutes when Scorpius was in a state of awe at the entire thing. I managed to fall asleep so missed the moment when Dad put the wipers on and Scorpius was apparently following their movement with his head. But finally we had arrived at Kings Cross with fifteen minutes to spare. For us that was pretty good. In my third year we missed the train all together because Al hadn't packed. Mum and Dad had to apparate us to Hogsmeade. We quickly made our way on to the platform and found the rest of our family. This year there are only nine Weasleys well, ten I suppose as Scorpius is now as good as one of us. The Woods, and the Longbottoms are here as well. I make my way over to Fred only to find him in deep conversation with Emma. I decide to watch see if he actually plucks up the courage to ask her out. Sadly in my attempt to be a good friend I got caught by Mum and Dad for their usual pre-school warning.  
"Now James." Dad starts "This is your last year at Hogwarts and you are sitting your N.E.W.Ts this year. And I know you are not going to stop having fun but I saw your list of detentions from last year. It is the longest yet!" Before he could get anything further I have to cut in.  
"Actually most of the list was just my suspected crimes, admittedly I did do most of them but last year I got the least number of detentions yet."  
"That doesn't excuses you James! Just because you didn't get caught doesn't give you the right to causes mayhem across the school. And Professor McGonagall wrote me a letter telling me that the swap tunnel thing. It took a fortnight to disappear!" Mum scolded. "Look we just want you to do well on your exams. And with all of these incidents I don't see how you are going to do well. I know you plan on working at WWW creating products but you still need to pass your exams! Please promise me that you will at least not pull any pranks in the lead up to the exams if not for yourselves for the people who want to revise. And if I get another letter from Madam Prince saying that she has found you in the restricted section again so help me I will make your life a living hell when you return and put your baby pictures in the Daily Prophet." She let the threat hang in the air before continuing. "That being said this is your last year so give the Wolf hell." She grins and gives me a hug before heading off to find Al and Lily. Dad looks at me with a smirk on his face.  
"Don't hold back on causing a little mayhem. Personally I don't think Hogwarts is Hogwarts without it." He grins and gives me a hug and whispers "And if you find some extra things in your trunk like, I don't know, fireworks don't tell your mother where you got them from." He grins and winks at me before moving to find Al and Lily. I turn and find Fred being given a stern talking to from Aunt Angelina while Uncle George grins behind her. 

I find my trunk and make my way towards the train. Fred quickly catches up and we get on to the train and find our compartment. Ever since first year we have always sat in the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Once our stuff is put away, we move to the window to wave at the sea of red heads. The train starts filling up quickly and soon the train is pulling away from the station. As soon as I can't spot my family on the platform anymore I pull my head in and sit down.  
"Guess what." I say to Fred we are the only two in this compartment as no one dares to share with us. Not after second year when we accidentally turned some sixth years' hair green, and not a nice green either. When she came back after the holidays her hair still had a green tinge.  
"What?" Fred replies  
"Dad has hidden some extra supplies in my trunk." I grin this causes Fred to laugh.  
"Ha Dad did the same thing for me. I swear he managed to fit half the store in my trunk. Thank god he put an undetectable extension charm on my trunk. Did Aunt Ginny tell you not to cause too much trouble again or have they finally give up?"  
"They just asked that we didn't cause any trouble in the lead up to exams. In fact she told me to give the Wolf hell." I laughed "Do you think he's still at Hogwarts. Or that he left last year?"  
"As always James I think the same thing. The Wolf has to be a different person each year. Ok, that jungle in first year a third year couldn't have done that. And you're suggesting that a first year did! No way."  
"Need I remind you that Aunt Hermione brewed Polyjuice Potion in her second year! That potion is seen as too advanced for most seventh years never mind a second year." We have the same argument every year and until we find out who the Wolf is we will probably keep on having the same argument again and again.  
Eventually when the food trolley arrived I immediately buy four chocolate frogs. While I do collect the cards the main reason I buy them is because I love chocolate. I have a supply of Honeydukes chocolate in my trunk. I know that when the first Hogsmead weekend arrives, it’s usually around Halloween, I will have run out of chocolate. Fred and I will probably spend the rest of the train ride discussing what pranks we want to pull this year. As it is our final year we aren't going to hold anything back. After this year there isn't going to be a single teacher who won't be happy to see us leave.

Jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

When we arrive at Hogsmeade Station it has already gone dark and the rain is pouring down. Fred and I made our way to the door of the train. Normally I would stop and say hello to Hagrid but due to the weather I decide that I should run to the carriages so I don't end up completely soaked through. 

I jumped into a carriage and am quickly followed by Fred.  
"That one looks empty! Come on!" Someone shouts. The door opens and three guys tumbled in just before the carriage starts to move. They start to shift and I find myself face to face with my two dorm mates Jack Mawer and Alex Goodman. The third guy is Archie Polkington a Hufflepuff. These three have been friends ever since first year when Jack and Alex came across Archie being bullied by two of his dorm mates for his surname.  
"Hey James, Fred have a good holiday?" Jack asks.  
"Pretty good. I worked in the shop for most of it though." Fred answered.  
"However!" I continued "Guess who won the Parents vs Kids Quidditch match. We did! We have finally beaten our parents at Quidditch!"  
"You finally won! Yes! Who were you playing?" Archie exclaimed.  
"Shit! Seriously! Who was in your team? We are going to annihilate the other houses this year!" Alex laughed. The rest of the carriage ride is spent discussing the matches we played over the summer and how we will perform this year. Since Al, Scorpius and Rose joined the team we have been nearly unstoppable. The only person who can consistently stop their shots is Emma, and she is on our team.

When we arrive at the front of school we all brace ourselves before sprinting out of the carriage, up the front steps and into the Entrance Hall. After a quick drying spell we headed into the Great Hall and took our seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table while Archie moved over to the Hufflepuff table. Archie normally joins us at our table but during the start of term and final feast he has to sit at his house table. Ever since the war people have become a lot less bothered by which table you sit at, I mean things aren't perfect there is still a lot of inter house rivalries but it is better. 

The Great Hall quickly fills and the ghosts soon appeared indicating to me that the first years were about to arrive, they never miss the sorting ceremony. Sure enough the hall naturally quietens down and then the doors open. Lead by Professor Flitwick the little first years look terrified to see this hall full of faces looking at them, Flitwick has been deputy head since the war. When they reach the front Flitwick places a three legged stool in front of the first years and the sorting hat on top of it. After a few seconds the brim of the hat opened like a mouth and burst into song. This year whilst also describing the different houses it encourages us to be friends with each other despite our differences. I have no issue with the other houses just a few dicks I don't like but that's just me. However I do know that there are a few people that still hold grudges.  
"When I call your name please step forward, sit down on the stool and prepare to be sorted." Professor Flitwick squeaks "When the hat calls your house please go and sit at the appropriate table.  
Adams Samuel"  
"Slytherin"  
"Barrow Trevor"  
"Ravenclaw"  
"Bradbury Charlotte"  
"Hufflepuff"  
"Brock Ronald"  
Ah here's the one whose parents thought it would be a good idea to name their kid after a war hero.  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Broekhart Vivian"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Carlton Danny"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Chase Annabeth"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Clamworthy Susan"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
Still no new Gryffindors I hope we get some half decent ones.  
"Coddrigton Stewart"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Cooper Harry"  
Another kid named after my dad.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Creevey Katherine"  
"Gryffindor!" I leap to my feet and cheer as the first new Gryffindor walks down to sit at our table.  
"Day Jane"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Eagle Simon"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Fang Isolde"  
"Gryffindor!" Well I suppose she has to be fairly bold to pull off her name  
"Finn Clyte"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Gordon Melanie"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Gornall Rosie" She must be related to John in my year. He's a nice guy in Ravenclaw I thought he would get head boy but as he stretches to get a better look, at who he assumes is his sister, he doesn't have a head boy badge.  
"Gryffindor!" Well I didn't expect that, however I see that John is cheering loudly with a huge grin on his face. I cheer with rest of my house.  
"Grace Jason"  
"Gryffindor" yes another Gryffindor he looks a bit serious but we'll soon knock that out of him.  
"Halpin Alice"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Havock Tristan" another great surname, and he certainly looks like he is going to cause a lot of havoc around  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Jackson Percy" now he looks like a trouble maker as well.  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Jameson Ewen"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Latimer Hester"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Matterson Victoria"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Natsworthy Wren"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Palma Siva"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Pendragon Oliver" Ah and here is the token first year who was named after a Quidditch player  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Potts Alistair"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Skelton Angus"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Southward Anna"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Wainwright Isabel"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Winchester Dean" final first year thank Merlin I am so hungry!  
"Gryffindor!" I cheer for the final time.

As Professor McGonagall stands the entire hall falls in to silence.  
"First I would like to welcome the new pupils to our school, I hope you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts. Secondly I would also like to welcome the new members of our teaching staff. After a year with us Professor Smith has decide to move onto other projects." I can't help but smile at that, Professor Smith just couldn't handle us and McGonagall knows it. "So in her place I would like to welcome Professor Patterson as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." The hall filled with the usual applause. DADA teachers never last as the job is still cursed. "Professor Dwarampudi has also left us after fifteen years teaching here he decided it was time to retire. And in his place please welcome Professor Graham as the new Ancient Runes Professor." This time there is a much more enthusiastic applause most of it from the girls in the school. Professor Graham is one of the younger teachers and apparently the girls are already very taken by him. To be fair last year when the new Arithmancy teacher arrived and Professor Reid turned out to be young and pretty hot, the guys were equally supportive in welcoming her to the school. "Now a reminder to the older years and a warning to the first years. The Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason. Stay Out of there!" She looks right at Fred and I before carrying on "And all Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products are banned if there is any doubt as to whether you are allowed something just ask. Now dig in." The plates in front of us fill with food and I instantly tuck in, after years of eating dinner with my whole family I have learnt to fend off peoples advances on food that I want.

The feast goes as usual catching up with friends I haven't seen. The sluts trying to force their way into the conversation. Eventually as it always does at the start of school feast talk turns to the Wolf and what pranks Fred and I have planned.  
"Come on give us some clue as to what you’re planning!"  
"Please!"  
"No it will be a surprise for everyone."  
"Do you think the Wolf will strike again this year?"  
"Defiantly! Just look at Professor Longbottom he so looks like he is up to something!"  
"For the last time Jack there is no way Uncle Neville is the Wolf!"  
The Chocolate Cake in front of me disappears much to my dismay, I was thinking of getting a second portion. The food vanishing causes everyone to quieten down and turn to look at Professor McGonagall again.  
"Now you must be tired but before you all go to bed might I ask that the seventh year remains seated." I turn to look at Fred who shrugs at me. I glance around the room the rest of the seventh year is looking as confused as I feel. The room slowly clears of the rest of the school the prefects leading the first years. Soon only the seventh years and the teaches remained. "Now seventh years. Since the war inter house relations have gotten much better however currently there is still some who hold grudges. So in an attempt to improve inter house unity, I have decided to make a few changes. After the war as you all should know the castle was rebuilt and as there was going to be an extra year attending Hogwarts it was decided that the best course of action was to include extra rooms in the rebuild. These rooms were for two people similar to the heads dorm only they have to share a bathroom as well as a small common room. But each was given their own room to sleep in obviously. Now this year I am reopening these rooms. The heads of school are still staying in their rooms but the rest of you have been split at random in to pairs and one three. There is to be no switching and a spell has been cast so that only the person whose room it is may enter the room. This is a trial year, and you may still use your own house common room but I hope this will encourage you to get along better with the other houses, and set an example for the lower years. Now the pairs and the teacher who is showing them to their rooms are as follows  
Ryan Turpin and Chloe Jones with me.  
Kate Abbott and Philip Flint with Professor Davies.  
Caroline Belby and Perphone Parkinson with Professor Flitwick.  
Jonathan Boot and Becca Finch-Fietchley with Professor Sinistra.  
Sarah Brown and Josh Kettleburn with Professor Crowther.  
Cece Davis and Oscar Python with Professor Trelawney.  
Dawn Finnigan and Jack Mawer with Professor Graham." Wow Dawn looks happy with that. Though I can't tell if it's to do with Jack or Professor Graham.  
"Alex Goodman and Veronica Higgs with Professor Patterson.  
Maya Moody and James Potter with Professor Longbottom." Well it could be worse, I could be sharing with my ex and Maya seems alright.  
"John Gornall and June Thomas with Professor Reid." And now it's Johns turn to look pleased with himself.  
"Audrey Nott and Fred Weasley with Madam Pomfrey." Oh Merlin! He's not going to be happy about that.  
"Jessica Patil and Ben Tate with Mr Preece.  
Archie Polkington and Scott Smith with Professor Hagrid.  
Herbert Rosier and Charles Zabini with Professor Slughorn.  
And finally Henry Bones, Owain Davies and Megan Corner with Mr Bruce." Well the bitch will be happy with that two of the few people she hasn't slept with forced to share a room with her. I can't believe I ever dated that slut.

Everyone is making their way over to their respective teachers and I spot Uncle Neville by the doors with Maya waiting for me, I quickly make my way through the crowd. While I will miss sharing with Fred this year I won't miss Jacks snoring keeping me up at night. It is going to be harder for us to coordinate our pranks though, I mean Maya may have helped me out at the end of last year but it would be unfair if she got into trouble because Fred and I were plotting in my common room. I soon realise that we were heading to what I thought was an abandoned corridor on the seventh floor it's near where Fred and I had set of the second swap tunnel at the end of last year in fact. A few of the pairs are walking with us as they are also on the same corridor, at the back I spot Fred looking very glum to be sharing with Audrey Nott. Audrey is in Slytherin House and while she doesn't look down on muggleborns she hates rule breakers. It is safe to say she hates Fred and I, and will go out of her way to ruin our plans. Over the years she has made many attempts to catch the Wolf all of which have failed. In fifth she had an absolute fit when she didn't get prefect, I think it's because even the teachers don't really like her, not that I blame them.

The pairs start to stop in front of portraits and statues so they can be told their passwords. Uncle Neville walks Maya and I to the end of the corridor, out of the corner of my eye I see Fred stop one portrait down from me. We stop in front of a portrait of an old man who was charming the smoke from his pipe to form boats and other images.  
"Ok you two your password is." Neville takes a deep breath and sighs before continuing "I love rainbows." The portrait swings open with a chuckle from the old man and the three of us walked into our new common room. The room is small and decked out in Gryffindor colours. A fireplace is on my left and a sofa and beanbag in front of it, on my right is a table with three chairs. There are four doors in the room, one on each wall. The door we just came through is opposite a short set of stairs which has a door labelled bathroom at the top. The other two walls have doors with our names written them. My door is by the fireplace and Maya's is opposite.  
"Right the password is set on Sunday morning by the portrait and is displayed in the picture above the fireplace. Others can come into your common room but no more than six people. I am sorry about the portrait he likes to make stupid immature and generally rude jokes but has been asking for a job guarding something, and we didn't have the heart to tell him no. Any questions?" I shake my head and Maya does the same.  
"Your things should be in your room I hope you like it." He smiles before walking out of the room. 

I glance over at Maya who is inspecting the room. I'm not sure what sharing with her is going to be like, I don't know much about her, as far as I'm aware she has never gotten into any trouble. That being said she helped me get out of a detention at the end of last year so can't be too bad. She glances at me and smiles.  
"Well this'll be interesting. You can have Fred over to plot as often as you want, just don't get me mixed up as you accomplice or something." She says.  
"What? Seriously! Thank you, I'll try to keep this area tidy." I reply. She's offered to turn a blind eye to Fred's and my mischief, it's the least I can do.  
"Just buy me chocolate if you piss me off and we'll be fine." She laughs before heading to her room. "Night!" She calls. I can't help but feel surprised she acts like we've talked a lot yet I can count the number of times we have talked on one hand. Maybe she's just trying to be nice seeing as how we are going to be sharing the common room for a year.  
"Night." I shout back. I open the door to my room and am faced with a set of stairs I rush up round the corner to the top only to be faced with another door. I open this door to my room. In front of me is two windows with deep red curtains. In front of one window is a desk and chair, the other window has a larger desk pushed into the corner. I have a large four poster bed with the same red curtains as the window. At the foot of my bed is my trunk. I have also been given a wardrobe and chest of draws. Opposite my bed is a door which is labelled Bathroom. I open the door to find that Maya is currently inspecting the bathroom.  
"Are there locks on the bathroom doors?" I ask. Maya jumped hitting her head on the door of the cupboard she was looking in by her door.  
"Shit James! Ow!" She whines "Damn it. Well that's a new record for hurting myself. And I haven't checked for locks." I turned to look at the back of my door and find a bolt on the back, I glance at the other two doors and find similar bolts to stop us from accidently walking in on each other. Merlin that would be awkward.  
"Don't worry we have bolts we just have to remember to lock them all" I turn to look at her and find her sat on the floor one hand on the back of her head and the other hand in the cupboard. "Are you ok?" I ask she seems to be in pain but I don't know her well enough to tell.  
"I'm fine. It's just shock." She has a couple of tears rolling down her face as she says this. "I'm fine." I take this as a hint that she wants to be left alone.  
"Ok well if you need to go to the Hospital Wing give me a shout and I'll help." I grin. She gives me a smile in return and I leave back into my room. I am so tired but I'd like to have a shower before I go to bed, so I pull out my shower things and head back to the bathroom. The room is empty so I go into the cupboard Maya was searching earlier and pull out a towel.

After a quick shower I unlock all the doors and head back into my new room. I get into my bed. Lessons start tomorrow, but I can't help but think that it is good to be back at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you've enjoyed this. Also if you have any questions please feel free to ask.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Bjornis for their comments honestly they make my day. And anyone who has left kudos... seriously you guys make me squeal with joy and do a dumb happy dance. Now once again I don't own anything you recognise even if I wish I did. Hope you enjoy it.

Scorpius perspective 

It's the first day of lessons and a Monday. I really don't want to get up. Al, Rose and I stayed up quite late last night waiting for Fred and James to arrive so we could find out what they were asked to stay behind about. However they didn't arrive and eventually we were forced to go to bed. I drag myself our of bed grab my uniform and get a quick shower to wake me up. When I leave the bathroom I find Al still in his bed but with his head where his feet should be. He is currently trying to gather all his uniform together without leaving the warmth of his bed. A noble endeavour but unsurprisingly unsuccessful as he falls out of bed landing on his face. As graceful as he is in the air on the ground he is forever falling over himself. After I have finished laughing at Al I finish getting dressed. I grab my bag and put all my books in it as I don't know what lessons I have yet.

After hurrying Al along I finally made it down to the Great Hall. We found Rose as usual sat part way down the Gryffindor table, she always gets up early when at school, don't ask me why. As soon as I sit down I start putting food on my plate, after spending the summer with the Wotter clan has given me an appreciation for grabbing food straight away.  
"Have you found out where the seventh years disappeared to?" Al asks Rose.  
"Nope. None of the Gryffindors have appeared and I don't know any of the seventh years who have!" She huffs. I can tell she is really irritated that she doesn't know what is going on, normally she has the answer to everything. The sound of laughter catches my attention and I glance at the door to see Fred and James walk through laughing and joking. I point them out to Al and Rose who instantly wave them over.  
"Where have you been you didn't come to the dorms last night!" Fred and James smirked at each other and started to pile food onto their plate, waiting for Rose to finish her rant. "Where were you?" She finishes and takes a deep breath, momentarily distracting me.  
"Well now you have finished ranting. We will tell you." Fred grins.  
"You see Rosie dearest. Due to the seventh year being so amazing." James continued  
"So spectacular!"  
"So trustworthy!" This causes Al, Rose and I to snort, Fred and James trustworthy, that'll never happen.  
"The teachers have decided to honour us be sparing us the horrific task."  
"The gruesome task."  
"Of dealing with all you little ones."  
"Do you want us to tell Emma you called her gruesome Fred?" Rose asked sweetly  
"NO! Please don't!" Fred said, looking scared  
"Well then get on with it." Rose smiled  
"Basically all the seventh year has been split into pairs at random and given rooms similar to the heads dorms to stay in."  
"Why have they decided to do that?" Al questioned  
"Apparently it is to encourage school unity between the houses." James explained with a shrug.  
"Did you like you new rooms boys?" I turn to find Professor Longbottom stood behind me.  
"They're great thanks." James replies  
"The room's great I just can't believe I have to share with Audrey!" Fred grumbles. James starts laughing at Fred causing Fred's frown to get deeper. "Stop laughing just because you have a roommate who doesn't hate everything you stand for, doesn't give you the right to laugh at me!"  
"Anyway boys I need to sort out your timetables. What subjects are you taking this year?" Neville interrupts.  
"Care of Magical Creatures, Defence, Herbology, Potions and Muggle studies" Fred lists. Neville nods and taps the sheet in front of him before handing it over to Fred.   
"Charms, Defence, Potions, Transfiguration, and Advanced Potions." James says grinning at the look of horror on Longbottom's face at the double potions. After rubbing his face Neville taps the sheet and hands it to James, before turning to me.  
"Care of Magical Creatures, Defence, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology." This gets a smile out of him, over the years we have gotten to be friends as I have a way with the plants. I remember one particular lesson in fourth year I left the lesson looking like I had just gone for a walk while the rest of the class looked like they had just stepped out of a war zone.  
Rose rolls her eyes at me before telling Neville what she is doing this year. "Defence, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration and Arithmancy." Once again Neville looked horrified no one ever continued History of magic unless then hated themselves. However Rose somehow was able to pay attention and enjoy those lessons, Godric knows how.  
"Charms, Defence, Potions, Transfiguration and Herbology." Al says Neville nods. When most people hear what Al is taking they assume that he wants to be an Auror but really he wants to become a healer. And he will be great at it, he's really calm in stressful situations.   
"Well. Have a nice day." Neville smiles then moves onto the next group of students.

Rose then grabs our timetables so she can compare and see where we share lessons while Fred and James do the same. They only share Potions and Defence but between them they have covered every subject they could possibly need to take over WWW one day. Everyone knows that it's what they want to do, and after six years of mayhem what else could they do.

"Come on you two we have Transfiguration first." Rose tells us.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

It's the last lesson on the day. I am currently sat in Defence in between Al and Rose and for the fourth time today I'm having to sit through a lecture on how important this year is and how we have to work harder than ever if we want to succeed. Safe to say it has been a dull day where I haven't learnt much. This lesson is nearly over and I am already so hungry.

Finally Professor Patterson dismisses the class I quickly pack up. Al, Rose and I quickly make our way down to the great hall.  
"So Scor you were saying how you started learning about Dobhar-Chu."  
"They are actually kind of gross"  
"Well then maybe don't tell me when I'm about to eat." Rose interrupts. Rose is a bit squeamish about some things.  
"Well as Rose can't stand anything gross. So guess what we did in Potions today?" Al askes. I shrug. I never enjoyed being cooped up in the dungeons with potions boiling.  
"We got to smell Amortentia. In fact we got to take a cotton bud dipped in the potion so we can write an essay on what we can smell and why we think we smell those smells. Anyway do you want to take a sniff?" Al grins and starts rummaging in his bag before pulling out the bud. He holds it out allowing Rose to take it. She takes a sniff and blushes, before handing the bud to me to smell. I take a breath and sniff. I can smell sugar quills, the salty air you get off the sea, but the strongest smell is strawberries. I can't stop myself from blushing as I know exactly why I smell strawberries and I can't help remembering the end of school feast last year.  
"Well." Al clearly wants to know what we smell. "Personally I smell lavender, cake baking and freshly cut grass."  
I clear my throat "Well I smell sugar quills, a sea breeze and strawberries." I feel my blush deepen. We walking to the great hall and sit down at the Gryffindor table.  
"I smell ink, leather and cinnamon." Rose says. Helping herself to food.   
"What you three on about" Fred asks. I wasn't paying attention when I sat down and look up to see that we have sat down next to Fred and James.   
"I got a swab of Amortentia in potions today and wanted to know what these two smelled." Al says looking a bit irritated.  
"Hand it over I want to see if it still smells the same!" James says holding his hand out for the cotton bud. Al passes it over allowing Fred and James to smell it.  
"Same for me." Fred says "I still smell broom polish, leather and freshly baked bread."  
"And I've told you Fred these guys are too young to understand why you have a thing for leather." James teases causing Fred to hit him round the head.  
"I thought it was because he fancies Emma and she always has the smell of leather around from her Quidditch padding and from the quaffle." Rose says looking confused by what James had said.  
"Well I guess that makes more sense. Fred I didn't know you were capable of such feelings!" James laughs earning him a punch from a blushing Fred.  
"What about you James?" Al asks  
"Chocolate, Burning matches and Citrus." James says. "Still the same."  
"Even after Megan?" Rose asks  
"Yer I never really loved her and those smell never related to her." He shrugs. James and Megan had been pretty serious until James found her pressed against a wall by a Slytherin, though he never did say who it was. Turns out she had been cheating on him for over half of their six month relationship. Less than a month later she was begging James to take her back, but he point blank refused to do so.

Dinner is quickly over but we all wanted to see Fred and James' new rooms so we all headed up to the seventh floor to a wing of the school that I have never been in. We decide to see Fred's room first as his dorm mate is a stickler for rules. We approached a portrait of a mermaid.  
"Kelpie." Fred says. The mermaid twists and giggles at us, before the portrait swings forward. The five of us walk to the common room. The room is decorated in a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor colours in such a way that the whole room just makes me think Christmas. There is a small fire place, a red sofa with green cushions on it. There's a table for them to work at and three doors. It's nice but the mix of red and green gives me a headache.  
"What are you all doing in here? Fred I said that I didn't want any of you family in here! I am not having my perfect record tarnished by you! Now all of you out!" Audrey shouted while we had been inspecting the room she had appeared through the portrait behind us. Rather than get in to an argument we simply piled out of the room.

Once the portrait closes behind us we all burst out laughing, well, everyone but Fred.  
"Oi! Stop laughing! I have to live with that! I swear by the time the year is over one of us is going to be dead." This just makes us laugh even harder. "And the colours in there - looks like Christmas threw up!" Fred continues to whine, causing us to laugh even harder. 

Once we have all calmed down James leads us further down the corridor up to a portrait of an old man.   
"I love rainbows." James says blandly.  
"Do you now. You don't sound very enthusiastic about them. And what about the others. Do they love rainbows too?" The old man grins as he says this. This guy is hilarious.  
"I love rainbows!" James exclaims sarcastically.  
"Nope not good enough. More energy." The old man chuckles. I look at James he's trying to look irritated by this guy and failing.   
Finally James tries again he puts his hand on his heart "I love Rainbows." The emotion seeping from his voice. "In fact Rainbows are the reason I get up in the mornings" his voice cracks at the end causing the old man to wipe fake tear from his eye and swing the portrait open for us. This common room is designed very similarly to Fred's only it's decorated completely in Gryffindor colours. In my opinion this room looks much nicer, it looks like a mini Gryffindor common room.  
"Seriously James! Seriously! I get the never ending Christmas, and the Grinch. And you get Gryffindor and a roommate who is cool with us hanging out here and plotting! How is this fair?" Fred then collapses on to the scarlet beanbag.   
"Can we see your room?" Al asks  
"Well, the door is warded so only I can get up that way but we can try and go through the bathroom" James suggested. We followed him up a short flight of stairs and into the bathroom. As I walk through the door the shower is on my left and a cupboard is on my right. On the opposite side of the room is a large bath under the large window. The view from the window is of the forest. On the right side of the room is a sink and toilet. On either side of the room is a door the one of the reading James the other reading Maya.  
"Who's Maya?" I ask.  
"My year, Gryffindor, very tall." James responds   
"Oh I know who you mean." Al exclaims "Really tall, great pair of ti... eyes." Rose is glaring at him I'm just trying not to laugh. However his helpful explanation does mean I now know who she is.  
"Anyway I haven't spoken to her since we first moved in here." James said ignoring Al's comment.  
"Do you share any lessons?" Rose asks. James stops to think for a bit before responding.  
"Actually, I think she is most of my lessons. I haven't really noticed before, well apart from in potions. She is pretty good at potions."  
"Please James she is better than you at potions. She isn't in Defence though, she has Herbology with me." Fred adds. I shake my head at the pair.   
"Well are we just going to stand in your bathroom all evening or are you going to show us you room?" I ask  
"I'm not sure you'll be able to actually entre the room but feel free to have a try." James says while opening his door and walking through. Fred immediately tries to enter James room and is surprisingly successful. "Ha I knew there would be a loop hole!" We quickly follow them into the room where James is lounging in his bed. Walking round the room I can't help but feel jealous. The biggest downside to Hogwarts is having to share a room with three other guys, and now James had a whole room to himself. And it's a really nice room as well. He has space to spread out. And even though he's left his dirty clothes on the floor, he has somewhere to put his clean ones. He has two desks to work at, one pushed into the corner which he has already has a cauldron bubbling on. The other desk is under one of the windows and covered in rolls of parchment. We return to the common room and chat till it’s nearly curfew before heading off to our respective dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments and kudos if you have enjoyed this or have any questions.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Bjornis for all your comments. I honestly love to get feedback. Once again I winch I was JK Rowling but I'm not. Now enjoy.

James perspective

Second day of school and my first full day of lessons. It's strange waking up in a room by myself but I'm glad I don't have to battle for the shower. Since moving into the new rooms I haven't seen Maya outside of lessons, which I'm not too bothered about, it means that Fred and I have already started to plan our pranks. In previous years we have had to use the room of requirement or an empty classroom. We already know what we're doing for our first prank which we will probably set off sometime in the next fortnight. I am currently eating breakfast in the Great Hall waiting for Fred to arrive. I don't know who he is going to survive this year. I am awful in the mornings but Fred is a whole other level; it takes serious effort to get him up in the morning. Just as I finish eating my scrambled eggs on toast Fred stumbles into the Great Hall. His tie is crooked, shirt is untucked, shoe laces untied and I spot that he is wearing odd socks. He collapse opposite me dragging his hand through his curly red hair before grabbing three bacon butties and taking a huge bite out of one.  
"Are you a bit hungry?" I ask with a grin on my face. Fred just scowls at me and continues eating.

After finishing all three butties Fred finally sits back and relaxes. "Merlin I needed that!"  
"You might want to sort your uniform out before you lose us some house points." I say. Fred then looks down at his uniform as if seeing it for the first time before tidying himself up.  
"What's first?" Fred asks even though we don't have the same lesson we can guess what lessons we have by the others timetable.  
"Transfiguration and Potions before lunch, then I have Advanced Potions and Charms after that."  
"So I have the same morning then Care of Magical Creatures and a free in the afternoon. I still can't believe you took Advanced Potions there's only six people who take it!"  
"I enjoy potions! Sue me!" I exclaim. None of my family seem to understand why I enjoy potions so much. Technically I am better at Defence but I really enjoy brewing potions. It's a very precise art and there are so many strange potions out there - I mean a potion that allows you to see your dreams that's cool! "And you can't talk you take Muggle studies!"  
"Hey! It's thanks to Muggle studies that I was able to show you Doctor Who and you know you love it!" Fred defends. He is right, I love Doctor Who. He was the one who introduced me to it, he leant about as part of muggle entertainment. "Anyway if we don't want to be late for Professor Davies." Fred says standing from the table.

jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjppjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

"Now I'm sure you all remember in your first year when we woke up to a jungle the Entrance Hall, which was our first encounter with the Wolf!" It's my first Potions class of the year and Professor Slughorn has started it off pretty well. "Now just from that incident I personally leant a lot about the Wolf. You see the jungle was created with a tricky potion which we are going to brew today. Now this potion isn't incredible complex however it is very fast if you don't use the precise amounts with your ingredients at the exact right time then you will cause an explosion and you only have thirty minutes to complete the potion. So by the Wolf using just this potion it told me an awful lot about himself. See to brew this potion he had to be an experienced potion brewer, very diligent and careful. It is my belief that the Wolf is a title that is passed down each year and unless someone in your year was that good with potions in their first year then it's the only conclusion. Now let's see if any of you are able to brew it. Now please turn to page seventy six of your text books the potions name is Vegetationes. Now if you look at the potion you will see that there is three different versions available to make now it is your choice which you brew. But remember: crushed leeches will create a forest, sliced leeches will create a jungle and dried leeches will create a wild meadow. Now off you go, any successful potions will be tested." I hadn't realised at the time how advanced the Wolf was in my first year, but I am determined to create the potion perfectly. 

"Well James, Slughorn has spoken. It's not a single person causing all the mayhem. Looks like your theory is wrong." Fred grins. I shake my head and laugh before heading to collect the ingredients. When I brew potions by myself I tend to block out the rest of the room that way I can keep all my focus on the potion and ignore the chaos around me.

Once I have all the ingredients I begin to carefully prepare them. I crush the leeches in to a fine powder. Once all the ingredient are prepared I reread the instructions. Slughorn is right this isn't a complex potion, there are only six steps but timing is everything. I scatter the leeches across the bottom of my cauldron in a flat layer before pouring my sixteen fluid ounces into the very centre on the cauldron. Increase the flame beneath the cauldron so the temperature will slowly rise. While it is heating I place a bowl over the top of the cauldron so it rests on the cauldrons' rim. I add the Bubotuber pus, tree bark from the Whomping Willow and mandrake seed's to the bowl. I wait until the steam is flowing out of the cauldron and down onto the workbench. I gently lift the bowl off the cauldron and slowly pour its contents into the cauldron. I then stir the potion alternately clockwise then anti-clockwise while counting to ten. When I reach ten I lift the potion off the heat and change the motion to a figure of eight. When I once again reach ten I stop and check my book to compare the colour on the page with what is in the cauldron. It's a slight shade darker green than it should be but otherwise I'm happy. 

I finally look around to see how everyone else is doing and I nearly burst out laughing nearly half the class has burns on their clothes or faces. Jack opposite me has singed his eyebrows while Fred has a burn on his sleeve. The other tables aren't faring much better. This year there is four Ravenclaws, three Slytherins, three Hufflepuffs and five Gryffindors taking Potions. The houses tend to sit together, but as there is only four seats per bench one Gryffindor has to join another house table. As usual Maya is sitting with Chloe Jones the Head girl at the Hufflepuff table. They are both pretty good at potions and are both in advanced potions with me. All six of us who have taken advanced potions seem to have finished the potion without too much trouble. The Ravenclaws all look fine with only minimal burns, the Hufflepuffs have more burns than the Ravenclaws but still look fine. The Slytherins are worse still, but not as bad as the Gryffindors who, while we follow the instructions, have a tendency to be more relaxed with our interpretation of them. However with this potion there is no wiggle room meaning that while we are normally fine brewing the potions, similarly the Slytherins tend to find ways to make brewing the potion easier for themselves like crushing the mandrake root instead of cutting the root. This caused a number of explosions on the Slytherin table, only Charles Zabini has managed to survive without being burnt.

“Now you all seem to have finished let's see how you've done." Slughorn says "Now when we test your potions we must be sure to only use a drop. This is because the liquid poured over a surface spreads out until it covers the largest possible continuous surface. Once it has reached its maximum size it then starts to grow the plants. The better the brew the larger the area it will cover. Now let’s see who's is up to scratch. Unfortunately we don't have time to test them all so I will pick the best three to test." Slughorn then starts to move around the room starting at the Ravenclaw table he smiles at Ryan, the Head boy this year. Moving round the bench Slughorn moved over to the Gryffindor table and after pulling a face and backing away quickly from Jack's potion he reaches mine. "James my boy, I've said it before and I'll say it again you have most certainly inherited your father's and your Grandmother's gift at potions. Well done, a nearly perfect potion. Five points to Gryffindor." Slughorn then moves on the Slytherin table. I look at the rest of my table and see them rolling their eyes at me. Slughorn has said something along those lines nearly every lesson since I started Hogwarts. Slughorn is now inspecting the Hufflepuff bench, he passes the Head girls cauldron and gives her a smile, but it’s when he stops at Maya that he looks impressed. "Miss Moody another perfect brew. Ten points to Gryffindor." He then moves to the front of the class. "Now I said we would test three of these so Maya we will have your potion you've brewed a meadow. James you have brewed a forest. And who has brewed a jungle?" He asks a number of people raise their hands "Ok well then, John we will test yours as well." He walks up to John first and with the spoon drips a small amount onto the floor of the room by the wall. As we watch the liquid spreads out and vines erupt from the liquid low level plants twisting up and a tree sprouts in the middle of it all the foliage. "Very nice. Five points to Ravenclaw. It could be stronger though. James, you're next." Slughorn moves over to my cauldron and drips the same among on to the floor further along the wall. The potion spreads across the floor. The area covered is larger than the area that Johns covered thick trees burst from the ground to the ceiling. Small flowers spring forth from the ground amongst the grass. "Very good James, very good. Take another five points. Now Miss Moody let's see your potion." Slughorn grins at this. Maya is the best potioneer in the year if not the school, though not to brag but I am pretty good at Transfiguration and Defence so I can't complain. Slughorn takes her potion and drips the same amount on the floor. The potion spreads to nearly double the area that mine covered before long grass burst forth. Among the grass flowers of all colours pop up, the only ones I recognised are the bluebells. "Most impressive, Miss Moody, most impressive. You can take another five points as well." The room is now split, nearly half of it is covered with a wild flower meadow, the other half is jungle and forest. "Now for homework, I want twelve inches on the advantages and disadvantages of this potion and when it has been used and the effect it has on a person. And I want a vial of each person's brew on my desk for marking." Slughorn says with a smile. I pour my potion into a glass vile and stopper it. Before vanishing the content of my cauldron. I place my vial on Slughorn's desk then pack away my cauldron, books, scales and ingredients. I leave it in the corner of the room - my next lesson is in there, so there is no point in me lugging my bag all the way upstairs only to return back here.

"So how did you find that lesson then?" I ask Fred. While I enjoy potions Fred merely tolerates them.   
"It was ok. I mean when the potions were tested was pretty cool but it’s only the second day and I've already burnt my robe!" Fred complains. "You're lucky, potions comes naturally to you. I can't wait for this year to be over and I'll never have to do potions again!" Fred sighs and I can tell that he is imagining life after school. I can't wait either. While I love Hogwarts I'm looking forward to the freedom after I leave. Fred and I want to work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes creating new products. While at Hogwarts we have come up with loads of ideas and even created some of them. We haven't shown Uncle George many of them as we want to really impress him when we apply for the job. He has made it very clear that if we want a job working at WWW then we have to apply like anyone else, we won't get special treatment just because we're family.   
"Well some of us are just lucky. Come on I'm hungry." I drag Fred upstairs to the Great Hall. I am so hungry and as soon as I sit down I begin to pile food on to my plate. I thankfully inherited the Weasley family’s ability to eat our weight in food without getting fat.  
"There you two are I've been looking for you all day." Look up to see Emma walking over with Rachel following behind her. Out of the corner of my eye I see Fred gulp. "Don't either of you dare get a detention on Saturday morning I've booked the pitch. We need to find a new seeker as Amber has gone, and I need my two beaters to make sure the seeker can dodge bludgers. So promise me that you won't get a detention!"  
"I promise." Fred quickly replies causing Emma to beam at him.  
"Don't worry, we will be good as gold until then." I say. Emma nods before sitting down next to Fred and putting some food onto her plate.  
"By the way I know we've won for the past four years but this year, I want to destroy the competition and I have loads of new plays for us to learn. So I don't want either of you to slack off. Ok?" We both nod, Fred more enthusiastically than me. "Good. The rest of the team knows so don't worry. Trials start at nine. Be there early so I can explain how I'm going to test them." The three of us spend the rest of lunch talking about Quidditch. I notice Rachel is sat further down the table with Al, Scorpius and Rose. If they were in a restaurant it would look like a double date - actually it still looks like a double date. And here I am, the third wheel in this conversation. I hate how everyone is pairing off. True only Al and Rachel are actually in a relationship but Scorpius and Rose are as good as dating and Fred and Emma are heading that way. Soon it will be only me single. Not that it bothers me, but when they all finally start dating it will be a bit irritating when they're off in their pairs, leaving me alone.  
"So what lessons do you two have next?" Emma asks  
"I've got Care of Magical Creatures next but James has Advanced Potions." Fred answered, wanting to keep Emma's attention.  
"Seriously James, you took Advanced Potions? Why would you do that to yourself isn't normal potions bad enough?"  
"I've tried to make him see sense but no, he says he enjoys potions!" Fred pulls a face at the end of his sentence like even though we have taken potions together for six years he still doesn't believe that I enjoy it. The pair are off talking again about all the worst subjects and how glad they are to never have to do History of Magic ever again. Which then lead into how stupid Rose is for taking it and then on to how stupid Scorpius is for not asking her out already. I'm actually quite glad when lunch ends just to get away from Fred and Emma flirting. I head off to the dungeons after telling Fred to meet me in my dorm so we can continue to plan our first prank.

Only six people take Advanced Potions, it's not the most popular subject and people who want to take Advanced Potions have to get a high O. Personally I don't think that Oscar and Charles are up to the course but so far they have survived. The whole class is made up of two Ravenclaws; John Gornall and Oscar Python, Charles Zabini from Slytherin, Chloe Johns head girl and a Hufflepuff, and Maya Moody and myself from Gryffindor.   
When I enter the class I find that I am the last one to arrive bar Professor Slughorn. I collect my bag and begin to unpack my things on the same bench as John.   
"Ah you've all arrived before me and unpacked. Very good." Slughorn says as he makes his way to the front of the class. "Now I'm sure you all remember last year when I showed you a cauldron of Amortentia. Well now you few have the opportunity to brew some. Now can anybody tell me how long it takes to brew Amortentia? Hmm?" I see John quickly raise his hand. While he is a nice guy, he is such a Ravenclaw. On the run up to exams I tend to avoid him as he has this ability to make you feel bad for eating instead of revising. Even if you have just done a few hours work!  
"Yes John?"  
"It takes two weeks, Sir." John says  
"Correct, have five points. Now, even though it is a long brew and is possible to be done individually I think it would be better for you to work in pairs on your first attempt." The class tends to naturally split into pairs when we choose our seats. John and I usually work together, Charles and Oscar get along and Chloe and Maya make the final pair. "It's on page seventy two. Please use one of the cauldrons in my office. Once you have completed step five, gently move your cauldron into the open cupboard at the back of the class room. Now off you go."  
I turn to page seventy two. This is one of the most complex potions I have ever seen. "Alright James you go and collect the ingredients, I'll get the cauldron simmering." John says. As great a guy as John is he isn't very tall. In fact he is only five foot seven. So when we work together I tend to get the ingredients as he has trouble reaching the top shelf, whereas I have eight inches on him and have no issue.   
"Sure." I make my way to the ingredients store room and quickly find the Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns and peppermint. I look round for the moonstone and find it at the back of the cupboard, on the very top shelf. Chloe is trying to reach it however due to being five foot two, she has no chance. I quietly laugh to myself before reaching up and grabbing the jar. Once Chloe has got a handful, I remove what I need from the jar and put it into its rightful place before heading back to the bench. John has the cauldron simmering nicely, and is reading through the instructions.  
"Ok James you grind the Ashwinder eggs down to a fine powder, and I'll slice the peppermint. As soon as I've finished grinding down the eggs I then repeat the process on the moonstone until it's a fine powder. By the time I have finished John has sliced the peppermint into fine equal sized slices and crushed the thorns with his silver dagger. I gently add the ground eggs to the simmering water and waited for potion to turn into a cream colour. After simmering the eggs and water I slowly add the crushed thorns to the cauldron while John continuously stirs the potion. After five minutes of stirring I add the peppermint and the moonstone and John reverses the direction of the stirring. I increase the heat so the potion is boiling and we step back and let it boil for ten minutes. After the wait, John stirs the potion once clockwise then twice counter clockwise. He repeats this five times during which the potion steadily goes darker and darker until it is a deep purple. Once cool John and I carefully move the cauldron to the cupboard, where there is already one cauldron. After carefully placing our cauldron in as well I see that the girls have already finished and packed away, and are working on their homework.

"Of course those two finish first." I say.  
"Well Maya probably could have done it perfectly by herself. I never understood why she is a Gryffindor." John says. A lot of my house wonders how Maya ended up in the house of the brave.  
"Do you remember those dicks who used to be in Gryffindor a few years back? Well back in fourth year I found them in the corridor, frozen. It turned out that they had been bored when Maya had walked by and had decided to wind her up. After they insulted her saying she didn't deserve to be a Gryffindor she disarmed them and stunned them. They only told me because I found them and they didn't want to lose any house points. I mean three seventh years beaten by a fourth year, bit embarrassing." I haven't told anyone but Fred about this but I can't help but defend her, she is in my house after all.  
"Seriously! That's impressive. She definitely should have been a Ravenclaw." In spite of the fact we are talking about Maya, John isn't look at her but Chloe instead.  
"I think you're just disappointed that your sister is a Gryffindor." I smirk unable to stop myself "Maybe you're just upset that you didn't get head boy, or is it just who you could have been sharing with that you're disappointed about."  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not upset that my sister is a Gryffindor, I always knew she would be."  
"Ah, so you do wish you were sharing with Chloe instead of with June."  
"June's nice I have no issue with sharing with her. I'm not saying that I wouldn't like to be sharing with Chloe, she's very nice as well." I continue to smirk at him as he babbles.  
"You should ask her out."  
"What no I can't do that! What if she doesn't want to go out with me? What if she laughs at me? What if she doesn't even respond and just walks away?"  
"What if she says yes? I'm just saying, I think you should ask her. At least if she says no then you're in your last year and won't have to see her for very long after that. Better than a what if." Before John can respond, Slughorn calls an end to class and I head off to Charms on the other side of the school. Even with the secret passageways, it still takes forever. I can't wait for the weekend, Quidditch trials should be interesting at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to make my day by leaving comments or kudos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thankyou Bjornis for your comment I honestly really appreciate it. I wish I was Jk Rowling. And enjoy.

James perspective

It's eight thirty in the morning on the first Saturday of the year and I am currently walking down to the Quidditch pitch with Fred. We don't really need to be there this early we could turn up ten minutes later and still be fine but no, Fred wants to suck up to Emma by waking up early and being well behaved. And he has the audacity to drag me down with him! I wanted that extra ten minutes in bed! They make all the difference. As expected, when we arrive the changing room is empty. 

Ten minutes later Emma, Al, Scorpius and Rose arrive.  
"Oh good you're here! I was beginning to worry you were both still asleep." Emma exclaims.  
"We said we would be here and we are here, what's so surprising?" Fred exclaims.  
"Well thank you for being so prompt." Emma says beaming at Fred. I can't help but roll my eyes at the pair. "Well, the people applying to be seeker will be arriving soon, so I wanted to give you a rundown of how I am going to do this. First I am going to have them do five laps of the pitch. The fastest six are through. After that it's dodging bludgers and then I want them to try weaving in and out of the chasers while they perform some plays. After that I will whittle it down to three and release the snitch first to the catch gets the position. Any questions?" We all shake our heads, before following Emma out onto the pitch. Due to our impressive winning streak it isn't surprising to find half the house has turned up to try for the position or just watch. 

"Alright everyone shut up!" The pitch quickly falls silent. "Ok, split yourselves into groups of ten. Now when I say I want you to fly five laps of the pitch as fast as possible it’s going to be one group at a time and the fastest two from each group will then race the other fastest and the top six will proceed to the next step. I don't want to hear any complaints if you are too slow then tough. Now first group are you ready? When I blow my whistle, you're off."  
The whistle sounds. The group takes off fairly well and are soon on their second lap. As I look at the group I can't help but roll my eyes. Half the people who have turned up are either first and second years, or giggling girls who keep glancing between myself, Fred, Scorpius and Al. Thankfully all the incompetent people are quickly sifted out and we are left with our six. There are three fifth years, a fourth year boy, Lily and surprisingly a second year. "Ok if you are out of the trails please leave the pitch. You may stay and watch but you must be in the stands. Now for the next exercise I want you to fly from one end of the pitch to the other as fast as possible. As you fly you need to dodge bludgers and weave in and out of the chasers as they try to shoot for the goal. The best three will proceed to the next round." Emma nods at me and Fred and I release the bludgers and take to the sky. The first one to fly is one of the cocky fifth years. He takes off and starts flying. I hit the bludger towards his left leg. It makes contact, causing the guy to slow down and stop. Well, it looks like he's out of the running.   
The second fifth year goes next, he does better than the first but collides with Al trying to avoid a bludger. The fourth year boy tries next and actually makes it to the other side of the pitch however, Fred and I managed to hit him three times which causes him to slow down massively. The second year goes next and I can see people laughing at him in the stands. He takes off and starts speeding towards the other end of the pitch. Fred hits a bludger so it flies in front of him causing the boy to swerve and slow. He quickly speeds up nimbly weaving in and out of Al and Rose. I aim a bludger for his right leg, hitting him and knocking him off course again. He continues to then end of the pitch, narrowly avoiding colliding with Scorpius. So far this guy is the best and I have to admit I am impressed. Next up is the last fifth year. She has the right build for a seeker and was the fastest in her heat. She takes off and immediately swerves to avoid a bludger hit by Fred, before speeding forward. She dodges Al and ducks under the Quaffle. I hit a bludger towards her and it hits her right side knocking her off course. She gets back under control and ducks as Fred hits a bludger towards her. She dodges around Scorpius and reaches the other side of the pitch. Finally it's Lily's turn to try. She gets ready and takes off rocketing down the pitch. I strike a bludger at her and it hits her on her upper arm but she doesn't stop. She ducks under the Quaffle and dodges the bludger Fred sent, only to barrel roll over Rose and to the other side of the pitch.

Emma looks up from her clipboard "Ok the three fastest are Jacob Beatson, Diana Evans, and Lily Potter." The three slowest move off the pitch looking a mix of disappointment and relief. "Right, now for the final part of the test I am going to release a snitch and first to catch it will get the position. As you race to catch the snitch Fred and James will be hitting bludgers." She nods at Fred with a smile to release the snitch. "Ok off you go." The three quickly take to their brooms. The bludgers are still flying around so they have to pay attention to their surroundings. We have been watching the three circle for about half an hour when things get interesting. Lily is speeding down the pitch towards the other posts, the other two are hot on her heels following her into a vertical climb. She suddenly veers left and I see the Diana get hit by an unseen bludger. But Lily is still hurtling forward left arm outstretched and suddenly grasps something. She slows down and raises her arm above her head a huge grin on her face. She lands in front of Emma and presents the snitch to her. "Well done Lily, you’re the new seeker." Emma smiles "Jacob, could I have a word?" I drag Fred off the pitch so we can get changed back into our normal clothes. I am really hungry and when I look at me watch I see that it is one o'clock and lunch will almost have finished.  
"Hurry up Fred, lunch is almost over." I exclaim. He has only just got his pants on and I'm fully dressed already.  
"Fine I'm coming." He says, pulling his socks and shoes on while glancing at the door.  
"You know for someone who claims to not fancy Emma you sure want to spend a lot of time with her." Fred glares at me and pulls on his shirt, before following me out the door.

When we finally arrive in the Great Hall almost all the food is gone. I quickly grab food before it vanishes and start to shove it into my mouth. Just as I finish and am happy the food vanishes. "Come on, we need to finish our homework then we can set up our prank for tomorrow." Fred says.  
"Yer." I get up from the table and follow Fred to the door.

A deep snarling growl echoes through the hall. I glance at Fred. The Wolf is still here. I can't help but grin. The battle continues, the final year. I feel something wet, hit my shoulder. I turn my head to see a florescent pink paw print has been splattered on my shoulder. The drips turn to a downpour of every colour and as people run to get under cover the paint starts to fly across the room, hitting the people hiding. This continues for a good ten minutes during which time I just stand still, I mean there's no point running. Eventually the paint stops falling and everyone emerges from their hiding places. The entire room is covered from floor to charmed sky in multi-coloured paw prints. I look around to find Fred. He is covered from head to toe in paw print splatters of every colour.  
"We have to have our prank ready for tomorrow now." I laugh. Looking down at myself I see that I am just as covered in paint as Fred is, even the people who huddled together haven't managed to remain even partially clean.  
"I've got paint in my hair!" Someone cries. I turn and spot that it is one of the sluts though I can't tell who due to all the paint. I can't help but laugh as one of her friend just stands there in shock at what's happened.   
"Come on, let's go to our dorms and get cleaned up. I'll grab my things and meet you in your dorm so we can finish our work." Fred laughs.  
"Oh, you are going to have a great time. Tell you what if Audrey kicks you out of your dorm after tomorrow’s prank you can crash in mine."   
"Oh Merlin! She will definitely kick me out! I reckon I might as well just keep half my clothes in your dorm for after pranks when I have to crash. Right, I'll get cleaned. Your password is still 'I love rainbows', right?" Fred asks.  
"Yep and I think he is gonna like my answer today" I smirk. Fred laughs and heads into his dorm. I walk a bit further down the corridor to my dorm. This is the last day of this password so I'm gonna milk it for all it's worth. As I reach the portrait I drop to my knees and the old man raises eyebrow.  
"I love rainbows. And to prove it to the world I have covered myself in every colour of the rainbow." I wipe a fake tear away "I hope that the rainbows see how much I love them and return my love. For I don't think I would survive without seeing them again." My voice breaks at the end as I close my eyes and turn away. Suddenly he's clapping and I open my eyes to see the old man stood up a huge grin on his face clapping like he is at some award ceremony. I can't resist taking a bow.  
"Very good lad. A fantastic performance! You may enter." He continues clapping as I enter the room. Surprisingly the room is completely clean, I wonder if the Wolf set it up so only rooms with people in would be targeted. I continue to ponder this as I make my way up to my room. After removing all my clothes except my boxers I discover that the paint didn't just sit on the material but soaked through it onto my skin! I try all the spells I know to remove it but even the 'Munda' doesn't clean it off and that cleans everything. I move to the bathroom, and find it empty so I lock the doors and jump straight into the shower. Some paint does wash away but when I emerge and look in the mirror I discover that I still look like a pack of paint covered wolves ran all over me, I laugh at myself. I have to give it to the Wolf, this is a brilliant prank. I wonder how long the paint will last. Unlocking the doors, I head back into my room to get dressed.

When I get down to the common room with my work I find Fred already set up working.  
"I think I might be crashing here tonight as well as tomorrow." He says.  
"Ok why is that?" I ask "It's not like Audrey could blame you for the Wolf's prank!"  
"Oh yes she can. Apparently" Fred puts on a high voice to mimic Audrey "The Wolf would have gotten bored and stopped pranking the school if we didn't encourage him by responding." He rolls his eye "Ugh, I don't think I can make it through the year with her." I can't help but feel sorry for him. Here he is with Audrey the roommate from hell and I'm with Maya who in the entire first week I've only seen twice in the dorm!   
"Well if we see Maya we can ask her if she minds you crashing here from time to time. She may be fine with you being here to plot but it'd be a bit harsh to force her to share with both of us without her consent."  
"God I hope she is fine with it. It's been a week and already Audrey has yelled at me for pointless things nine times! Seriously, nine!"   
"Maybe she fancies you." I laugh  
"Egh! Don't even joke about that! No!" The look of revulsion on his face sends me into fits of laughter, which sets Fred off. I'm still laughing five minutes later when a giant paint covered shape who I assume is Maya walks through the door. She pauses when she sees Fred and me crying with laughter, shakes her head and starts to move past us. She is almost at her door when I calm down enough to speak.  
"Wait, Maya. We want to ask you a question. Well, a favour." I say. She walks back to the table and folds her arms. "Ok, we were wondering if maybe you would be ok with letting Fred crash here every now and then?"  
"Not all the time" Fred cuts in. "and I would totally understand if you said no. James is messy enough without adding me to the equation."  
"And it would only be when Audrey kicks him out because we pranked the school."  
"Or apparently if the Wolf pranks the school as" Fred raises his hands to make quotation marks "we encourage the Wolf to retaliate against our pranks"  
"And we will be extra tidy and won't have insane parties or blow up the dorm." I add. We both move our hands over our hearts before adding "we swear." Causing Maya to snort and smile at us.  
"Fine. You can crash here as often as you want but if I tell you to quieten down or to piss off for a bit I expect you to. However if you want to get me some Honeydukes Never-melt chocolate as a further bribe or just to say thanks then I will be very grateful." She smiles and heads up to her room.  
"Wow so that is who you get to share with. I can't believe she is so cool about this! Actually I think that was the first time I have ever spoken to her and she just let me crash!" Fred says. "I would have understood if she had said no I mean, sharing with you has to be bad enough but me as well! Godric you're lucky!"  
"Did I tell you at the end of last year when I first tested the swamp tunnel I nearly got caught? It was thanks to Maya that I didn't get detention or lose any house points."  
"What?"  
"Yep, she lied straight the Smith's face, even got a pass to stay in the library as long as she needed out of it."  
"Impressive! Come on we need to get these essays finished. We have a prank to set up." Fred grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions please feel free to leave a comment and I'll response as quickly and as best as I can. Or please click kudos if you have enjoyed this.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to who ever gave me kudos and to Bjordis for leaving me a comment. Just started uni so updates me be less frequent. Anyway I'm not JK and I hope you enjoy.

Scorpius's perspective

Please don't be multi-coloured. Please don't be multi-coloured. Please don't be multi-coloured. I slowly open my eye and look at my hand. Oh thank merlin its normal. When the Wolf hit yesterday Rose, Al, Emma and I had just grabbed some food from the kitchens and were heading back to the common room to do some work. Then a growl echoed down the hall and suddenly paint was falling from the ceiling. Everything and everyone in sight got coated except the portraits which must have had some sort of impervious charm on them to protect them. And to make matters worse when I went to wash it off I discovered that it was impossible, nothing could shift those stupid paw prints. It’s the first Sunday of the year and I don't have anything to do. In spite of the paint, I managed to finish all the homework I have been set so far yesterday. It may have included more glances at Rose than strictly necessary but I got the work done and that's what matters. 

When I finally get out of bed it’s nearly eleven. I get dressed and make my way down stairs only to find Rose curled up in an armchair in front of the fireplace reading one of the books she bought on her slave day. As I get closer I realise that it is the book she asked me you read to her.  
"I can't believe you haven't already finished that." I say leaning over the back of her chair.  
"Actually this is the third time I am reading it. But it is a really good book so." She shrugs.  
"Once you have finished reading it could I borrow it what I've already read seemed quite interesting."   
"Yer no problem you only read the first three chapters right? Well it gets so much better! Trust me you are gonna love it! Don't worry I've almost finished it I've only got a couple more chapters to go." Before Rose can tell me the entire plot. I decide to interrupt.  
"I'm sure I will if you don't tell me the whole plot. Have you seen Al? He wasn't in bed when I got up."  
"Well you did get up at eleven Scor. But Al got up earlier so he could spend time with Rachel."  
"Ok are you hungry? Do you think we can get food you?" I ask  
"Come on I don't mind getting some food. And anyway if I let you get food by yourself you might get molested by the sluts." She laughs. Once we get out of the common room Rose links her arm through mine. The first time she did I was really surprised but when I saw guys backing off and stop checking her out, I couldn't help but be very happy about it. We finally make it to the Great hall the tables are filled with food. And as soon as I sit down I begin to tuck in. Rose sits next to me and puts some food on her plate before pulling out her book and continuing to read it. I roll my eyes there's no point trying to talk to her now she has her book open again. I glance around the hall, everyone seems happy consisting it's that start of school. People have their heads together gossiping, giving the people they fancy longing looks. I over hear I group of first years discussing the Wolf's prank and their theories as to who it is. They don't come up with anything new but it is entertaining to listen in on. A couple apparently have older siblings as I hear them mention some pranks from previous years.

"Finished!" Rose slams the book down on the table with a grin on her face.  
"I thought you said you had a couple of chapters left?" I ask shaking my head at her.  
"Well I had already started the second to last chapter when we sat down. And when you have read something twice already you can read it much faster." She gives me an embarrassed smile. I shouldn't be surprised really I mean this is Rose. "Anyway did you eaves drop on any interesting conversations while I ate?"  
"The only interesting conversation was from the first years over there." I point down the table to where the first years are still discussing the Wolf. "Sadly they haven't any new ideas about the Wolf. Though after this year we will know one thing for sure."  
"What?"   
"Well if the Wolf is here next year then we know for certain that it can't possibly be one student as they will have been here for eight years."  
"Huh. I hadn't thought about that. But let's face it there is no way it's be one person for all these years. Unless it's a teacher."  
"I know but at least we will be able to prove that it isn't one student. What do you think Fred and James are going to retaliate with?" I ask. The Wolf tends to be the first to prank but Fred and James are never far behind.  
"You can never guess with those two. The better question is how soon will they retaliate?"  
"True, it will probably be either today or tomorrow. I mean they will have been planning something anyway so it's likely." I trail off as I feel the table start to shake. I glance up at Rose I guess they are hitting the school today. From outside the hall I hear shrieks and screams. Rose and I stand up and move to stand next to each other, the shriek are getting louder. Through the doors a wave of liquid sweeps its way into the hall. Before it reaches us I grab Rose and stand her on the bench where we had been sitting, I jumping up after her narrowly missing the liquid. The liquid is moving up the legs of the bench now and we quickly step onto the table. Once the bench is covered the liquid stops moving. I look around the hall and see a few people including Professor Longbottom stood on the table to avoid the liquid, people closer to the doors however haven't been so lucky.  
"My feet are stuck!"  
"Eww! The stuff is sooo sticky!"  
"I can't get off the bench!"  
"I'm stuck!"  
People are shouting and yelling. I turn and look down at Rose, there was only a small area on the table that had been clear of food so we are stood pretty close.  
"Should we move? Or stay here?" I ask her.  
"We have food here and the book didn't get glue on it so let’s just clear a space so we can sit down." I nod having food I defiantly a positive. We quickly move the food aside I can’t help but move the rubbish food like muesli further away and the bacon closer. I turn around to see Rose kneeling on the table moving the food away. I carefully sit down being careful to not lose my balance and pick up the book. "No way! You aren't reading until someone sorts this out!" Rose exclaims. I can’t help but chuckle there hadn't be any way I would do that but her reactions are always priceless.  
"Ok then Rosie what do you want to do?" I and smirking at her. She thinks for a moments before drawing her wand.  
"Chess or snap?" She asks.  
"Just summon both and then we can play either." Rose nods and quickly summons them. People who are stuck are slowly moving to different places. One girl Ravenclaw managed to get onto the table but her shoes were left stuck to the floor. A Slytherin guy similarly managed to get onto the table by removing his cloak and shoes, unfortunately it left him pyjamas which he must have been trying to hide. We quickly get a game of exploding snap going.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

We have played five rounds of snap three to me and two to Rose. I am currently winning this match and there aren't many pairs left.  
BANG! Through the smoke I see Rose topple backwards. Quickly grab her arm to stop he falling off the table, but she had automatically put her hand out to steady he self on the bench.  
"Shit! My hand is stuck!" She exclaims.  
"Come on." I move to kneel by her and pull my wand out. Rose pulls her hand and the liquid stretches in stick ropes between her hand and the bench. I keep my arm round her so she doesn't catapult herself off the table and use a severing charm to cut through the glue. Rose topples into me and gets her hand stuck to my t-shirt.  
"Merlin's pants I am going to kill those two next time I see them!" Rose growls. I clear my throat to distract myself from how good her voice sound like that.  
"Look just stay still a second." We aren't going to be able to separate her hand from my t-shirt while I'm wearing it so I reach to pull it off.  
"Scor! What are you doing?" Rose squeaks.  
"Rose. We aren't going to be able to remove you hand from my top while I'm wearing it are we." She doesn't say anything so I reach up and pull my shirt off over my head. Rose squeaks again but doesn't say anything. I shuffle a bit closer and look at her hand. It seems to be only the tips of her fingers and the edge of her palm that has the gunk on it. One by one I pull the fabric away from her hand and cut the glue. It shouldn't take too long but I keep feeling Roses eyes on my bare chest and I kind of enjoy her attention. Before too long my shirt is away from her hand. However I now have glue stuck to it. "Well I guess I can't put that back on." I smile "Can you think of a spell to get that off you hand?" If anyone can think of a spell to beat Fred and James's prank it is my Rosie.  
"Sadly I can't think of any." Rose looks almost disappointed with herself.  
"Hey don't worry about it, even Longbottom is stuck!" This gets a smile from Rose.  
"You know what screw this. I'm tired of just sitting here waiting for something to happen."  
"Any ideas? Because I don't have any."  
"Well did you ever play the game when you were little where the floor is made of lava and you can’t touch it?"  
"Not really. I spent most of my time in the manor and I wasn't allowed to play on the furniture." Rose gives me a quick sad look before responding.  
"Well it is essentially where you have to avoid touching the floor. So I was thinking we could gather as many plates as possible and shrink them. Then we transfigure them into tables one at a time and use them as stepping stones."  
"That could work actually. We will need every plate and all the cutlery too. How will we deal with the stairs? Could we cover them with something?"   
"What about if we enlarged the napkins and then walked over them?"  
"You are a genius!" Grinning we start collecting the plate’s napkins and cutlery up, shrinking them and filling our pockets. Rose wasn't able to collect as much as me as she could only use one hand and her pockets are tiny. Eventually we have collected them all and make our way to the end of the table nearest the door. Most of the hall is watching us now to see if it will work.  
"Ok I'll hover the object and you transfigure it." I say, Rose is better than me at transfiguration. Her wand is now stuck in her sticky hand but it could be worse.  
"Wingardium Leviosa" the first plate hovers in front of us. Rose waves her wand and it transforms into a long wooden table. I manoeuvre it so it is in stepping distance and it's pointing towards the door. I grin at Rose and carefully step on to our new island. I hold my hand out to help Rose across before pulling a new plate out of my pocket and enlarging it. Ravenclaws are now amassing their own supply of plates to imitate us.   
"Come on let’s do this." After the first few tables we get a rhythm going. One of the Ravenclaws has already fallen off their table while they argue over who was doing what and is now has their bum stuck to the floor. We have just reached the stairs and have only used six items so far. I really hope we don't run out of items.  
"Ok time for the napkin." Rose says pulling one out of her pocket. Once again I levitate the object Rose enlarges the napkin. Keeping it hovering  
"Do you think you could cut it because it's not long enough and too wide?"  
"I'll shrink it then we can enlarge it one strip at a time." Rose says. Once it is small again we carefully cut a wide ribbon off the napkin. With the rest of the napkin in Rose's pocket I levitate the ribbon up for Rose to enlarge. I gently lower the ribbon onto the stairs. I don't want it to be too taught or we will just slide down into the glue. I step off the table and onto the ribbon first, before helping Rose of the table. I mean knowing her, she would jump down and land in the glue. We walk up the stairs until we reach the end and repeat the process.  
"Next time I see those two I am going to kill them!" Rose grumbles as we continue up the stairs.

It takes us over an hour to reach the Gryffindor common room and we don't have many objects left to transfigure but we’re at the Fat Lady now.  
"Did the Glue get inside?" Rose asks.  
"You mean that strange liquid sadly yes."  
"Great. Burbota" the Fat Lady swings open for us. Use our second to last ribbon of napkin to pave the way ahead. Inside there is a number of people who are stuck to the sofa and to the floor.  
"Where shall we go? Everything is covered in glue here?" I ask  
"Your room? I mean the beds are probably free of glue." I nod and push images of what we could do on my bed out of my head. Using our last price of ribbon we make it to the sixth floor. Rose then creates a table out of a knife for us to climb on to. We only have one item left and use it to get on to the closest bed, so we can then jump from one to another, before we collapse on my bed.  
"Shit! I can't believe how tiring that was." I groan "We have lessons tomorrow and I'm not sure I'm gonna make it." Rose laughs softly before moving so her head so it's rested on my chest. My hand drifts to her and I gently thread my fingers into her hair. Suddenly Rose yawns which causes me to also yawn. Soon my eyes are drooping and I drift off to sleep.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

"AHHH!" Waking up with Al inches from my face is very disturbing.  
"What's going on?" A voice mumbles. I shift and see Rose burying her face into my chest. Al jumps onto his bed and raises an eyebrow. When I don't respond he sighs.  
"Sorry, climbing on your bed was the only way of getting to mine. I don't mean to wake you both." I feel Rose nod her head and shuffle around a bit before slipping back into sleep. "I can't believe my brother coated the whole castle in glue! I mean why would you do that? It's lucky Rachel and I were outside when it hit. We didn't get a drop on us. But it was getting dark and late so we decided to head back here. It was that or crashing at Hagrid's and I'm not sure where there would have been space. Thank Merlin someone had put those tables there. We were going to levitate each other to get back, and I'm not sure that would have worked."  
"Actually that was us. We were in the Great Hall when those two hit and were able to climb onto the table in time." Al is giving me a strange look and I realise that I'm stroking Rose's hair again. Thankfully Al doesn't say anything. "Anyway we played exploding snap until we got bored. We decided to make our way back here. So we transfigured the plates, cutlery and napkins to make a path back. Once we landed we were so exhausted we just fell asleep." I finish with a yawn, my eye lids drooping again.  
"And you are topless because...?" Al smirks  
"Rose nearly fell off the table into the glue when our last game of snap exploded. To stop herself she steadied herself on the bench and got glue on her hand. I got her free from the bench but her hand got stuck to my t-shirts. So I had to take it off to free her from it. But as it was covered in glue I couldn't put it back on. I mean what if her hair got caught on it and she had to cut it to be free. She would hate me and probably wouldn't talk to me again." I'm rambling but I'm so tired that I don't care.  
"I think you just wanted to have her starring at your chest for as long as possible. Anyway lessons tomorrow you should get back to sleep." Al yawns with a smile. I smile back and shuffle further down my bed and bringing Rose closer to me. Once comfortable I am soon drifting back to sleep. Merlin I hope tomorrow is easier than the last two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and or kudos if you have enjoyed it, have any questions or requests.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update today. Just at the end of my fresher week and started the day at 12 then went trampolineing in cave (if your ever in Wales go do Bounce Below) so have only just got to my laptop. This is the last chapter that I have complete thought 19 is nearly finished so from here on out the breaks between chapters may be long but if I know an issue is coming I will try to warn you. Thank you to Bjornis and Rodney for their comments its always great to hear from people who are reading it. I honestly love to get feedback as it means that people are actually reading it. Anyway I'm not JK and I hope you enjoy.

Scorpius's perspective

"Ok team. We have trained really hard for this." It's been over a month since Fred and James covered the school in glue, and today is the first Quidditch match of the year, Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor. "Now after the match I don't want there to be any doubt that we all deserve to be here. I know some people think that we only got here thanks to who our family is. But we have each proved our worth. And now Lily it is your turn. I want all the other seekers to be terrified when they know they are facing you, because they know they haven't a hope in hell. Fred, James the school has been pissed at you for the glue thing but today is your chance to make Gryffindor proud to have you again." McGonagall was furious with them and they had to do detention with her every evening including weekends, as long as they didn't have Quidditch practice (if she didn't love Quidditch and Gryffindor so much the pair would have been off the team years ago) "Rose, Al, Scorpius you three are some of the best chasers that I have ever seen and if you can score past my dad then I want you to make every keeper quake when they see you coming. Watch out for their beater Ward he has a mean arm. Now let’s go play QUIDDITCH!" Emma shouts. We all cheer in response and head to the entrance of our tunnel and prepared to walk out onto the pitch.

"Hello and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year, Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor." Oh God! Last year the commentator finished Hogwarts and I had hoped that Nick would get the job this year. Sadly Flitwick has given the job to Becca Finch-Fietchley. Becca is the year above me and one of the head sluts. Last Halloween her idea for here costume was essentially knickers and her bra with ears and a tail! And now she is going to be commentating on the match! "I'm your new commentator Becca Finch-Fietchley. And I sooo happy to be commentating for you guys today. Now the Hufflepuff team is Jim Manley, our fabulous captain. Mark O’Flarhety and his fabulous hair. Merlin I just want to run my fingers through it! Dave Stump boring, Jenna Etherington, she really needs a makeover. Grant Ward, have to say in a few year he is going to be smoking. Rory Darvill and Amy Griffiths, both too young to care about. And now for the Gryffindor team. Gryffindor Captain Emma Wood, good girl Rose Weasley, Lily Potter. Hun. Not surprising that she made the team considering that both her brothers are on it. Albus Potter, who by the way has recently started dating Rachel Longbottom. Our ever single, bad boy Scorpius Malfoy, and finally the two trouble makers Fred Weasley and James Potter. Got to love those boys’ arms even if I was stuck to the floor for a day." I tune Becca's gossiping out most of it is lies. I mean 'good girl Rose' and 'bad boy Scorpius' we have the same number of detentions! I can already see Flitwick shaking his head at his choice maybe next match Nick will commentate. We are all in position as Emma shakes Jim's hand, before taking their positions. Mr Preece releases the bludgers and snitch, and picks up the Quaffle.

"And we are off and Gryffindor has possession. Just look at Scorpi holding that quaffle. Let me tell you he could hold me like that any day. And they are passing the ball. And Rose has the ball now in-between Scorpi and Ali. You know I think she must be gay. I mean she spends all her time with Scorpi and Ali and hadn't jumped either of them! I would jump them in five minutes given half a chance. And look at Mark fly the wind in his hair. Egh now let me tell you what he can do is defiantly worth putting up with his Quidditch obsession. I mean seriously wow. Oh and the score is apparently 30-0 to Gryffindor. Not sure when that happened and we're only twenty minutes into the match. Gryffindor's latest addition to the team hasn't done much yet. I mean she's just floating around up there. But were any of us shocked when she got the position. Of course not I mean look at the team. The only two who aren't related on the team is Emma and Scorpi. And even then they are firmly in the Wotter clan. Ali, Scorpi, and Rose are thick as thieves. Fred and James are practically the same person and Rose and Emma are really close. Anyone not a Wotter didn't stand a chance. I bet she just has a fast broom and no skill. The score is 60-0 and Emma has really stepped up her game this year not that she has had many opportunities to do much I mean the Gryffindor's chasers are dominating this whole game. And my favourite muscly duo are playing beautifully. They are both single and James broke up with that bitch months ago so is definitely ready to find someone new. Ohhh! Lily Potter is on the move! Shooting down to the ground. SHE'S GONNA CRASH!!! Noooo Amy has crashed! Is she ok? Oh and Lily has caught the snitch the final score is 210-0 to Gryffindor. But well done Hufflepuff I love you all. I hope you have enjoyed the match I'll see you all around."

Thank merlin she has stopped squawking! There is no way Flitwick is going to let her commentate next match. I mean she only mentioned the score, and spent the rest of the time gossiping!  
"Come on Scorpius! We won! Let's get cleaned up and get back to the castle!" Al shouts.   
"First match of the season! There is defiantly going to be a party!" I laugh  
"Are we following the usual plan? Shower, grab some food from the kitchens then party all night?" Rose laughs  
"Of course we are!" I exclaim   
"I thought you two were supposed to set an example! Or are you not prefects?" Al teases  
"Come on Al! Like you are going do any different." Rose says before sticking her tongue out at Al. Before a full scale fight can break out we reach the lockers and go to our separate areas to shower.

Al and I have a quick shower before pulling on our clean clothes and heading out of the locker room and over to the girls door. We'll probably change clothes before the party starts.  
"Are you girls ready to go?" Al shouts through the door. I can hear some movement behind the door but there isn't a shower on so they are probably nearly ready.  
"Almost! Just give us a few seconds!" Rose shouts back. I knew it. We aren't waiting long before Rose, Emma and Lily emerge. Lily rushes off ahead of us, as a fourth year it the first Quidditch party she has been allowed to attend probably, and on top of that she also caught the match winning snitch.  
"Have Fred and James already headed back to the common room?" Emma asks.  
"Yer, but I think they've gone to get food and drinks for the party." Al say. "Not sure to be honest they just kind of vanished." Emma nods looking disappointed.  
"I can't believe those two. They can be so rude sometimes!" Rose exclaims.  
"Well would you rather we didn't have food and alcohol at the party? Hmmm?" Al returns.  
"Of course I don't but they could have told someone where they were going! I mean it’s like the first night all over again. They vanished and didn't have the decency to tell us where they were. They just let us worry about them all night!" Rose is just about to go in to a serious rant and that would really ruin the party if Al and Rose aren't talking to each other for the evening. So to stop the argument I decide to break Al and Rose's eye contact when that's gone they will both forget about the argument. I discovered this halfway through first year and unless I think they need to argue the issue out then I tend to use this technique. I move between the two and throw my arms over their shoulders. So what if I pull Rose closer than Al it works perfectly.  
"So are we grabbing food from the kitchens then going to the common room to get changed or the other way round?" I ask. We always do it the same way but it doesn't hurt to ask.  
"Food first then clothes. Lily has decided that as it is her first party we all should be dressed up so at least if I eat first then I can have more help from Emma, Rachel and Lily." I can help laughing at that while Rose enjoys getting dressed up she doesn't trust her judgment on what looks good. Which incidentally is ridiculous she always looks amazing.

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmJpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

James perspective

We won! And now it is time to party! After quickly getting clean we made a quick detour by the kitchens to get food on our way to the humped witch. We leave the food and our kit just inside the entrance to the passageway before lighting out wands and flying to Hogsmead to get some alcohol form the Three Broomsticks.  
"Alright lets dump the stuff in your common room then we can get cleaned up and head to the party." Fred says. I nod in agreement as we walk down our corridor to my dorm. As I approach the dorm I get a huge grin.  
"Serendipity!" I exclaim.  
"So how did you boys do? Did you win? I have a bet going with that fat topless wizard in the portrait on the fifth floor."  
"Well as long as you bet on us then you won!" I say with a grin after getting to know Dave I have gotten to really like him. He is a good laugh and hasn't had any issue with us entering and leaving the dorm at all hours of the night.  
"Of course I bet on Gryffindor! It’s my old house you know! But anyway shouldn't you be at the Gryffindor tower for the party?"  
"Well we've got the food and drinks but need to get changed." Fred says.  
"Well then go on in." Dave says as he swings open. Fred drops his bags off before heading to his own room. I run up to my room and start putting my clothes off I'll just wear a casual shirt and jeans. I go to the bathroom lock the door and jump in the shower. 

After a quickly washing my hair and getting dry I unlock the doors and go and get dressed. By the time I get down stairs Fred is waiting glancing at his watch every few seconds. Before he looks up at my stairs and sees me.  
"Ahh! Thank Godric! We are going to be late and we are the ones with the food and drinks!"  
"Calm down! Emma isn't going to mind you being a little late. And if she is surprised then she doesn't really know you!" I say. Fred rolls his eyes but doesn't disagree. 

We make our way quickly and quietly to the Fat Lady being careful to avoid teachers and anyone who may get us into trouble (like Audrey). When we finally make it to the common room the party is already in full swing, and our entrance receives a huge cheer. The room is packed but we are able to quickly make our way over to the table in the corner to unload our supplies. We grab drinks for ourselves and Fred gets a drink for Emma as well.  
"There over there." Fred shouts to me, pointing to the other side of the room. Someone has put on some muggle club type music, not exactly my favourite music but I can deal with it. We make our way round the dance floor to where Emma, Al, Rachel, Scorpius and Rose are stood. I can’t help but laugh at Scorpius as he keeps glancing at Rose every few seconds. She is in a pretty blue dress (I guess she looks kind of hot but, I mean she is my cousin, it’s weird to think of her that way) but Scorpius is looking at her like he is stood next to Merlin! Al is currently looking very smug with his arm wrapped around Rachel's waist.   
"Hey the party has arrive you can all relax." Merlin Fred I can't believe he just said that. Lucky for him Emma found it funny.   
"We were wondering where you had got to." Al says  
"Did you have an issue with getting here from your rooms?" Emma asks  
"No issue. We just had to walk further than we used to." Fred responses quickly.  
"I haven't seen those rooms yet are they much better than ours?" Emma asks. Most of the group is just watching Emma and Fred flirt wondering if tonight is the night that they finally get together, but Scorpius has gone to fetch drinks for the reminder of the group.  
"I can show you if you want." Fred quickly responds "Actually I can't my roommate is a nightmare."   
"Who's your roommate?"  
"While some people got roommates who are cool and don't care what they do." Fred glares at me like I had some choice of who I shared with. "I got a roommate who is able to rant for ten minutes because I put my towel to dry on the wrong it of the drying rack. I got forced to share my room with Audrey Nott. She pretty much kicked me out when the Wolf set that paint rain off!" Fred exclaims.  
"Wait if she kicked you out where did you sleep?" Emma looks very pissed off (almost like she is about to go and tell Audrey off!)   
"Well I crashed at James'. And thankfully Maya has said I can crash whenever I need too. I've actually moved some of my stuff into James' room so if Audrey is pissed I don't have to deal with her ranting."  
"Maya just agreed to you crashing just like that?" Emma still looks cross but this time there is something more, almost like she is jealous.  
"Well she said we had to keep the place tidy, and go away if she asks. But other than that she didn't have any other demands. Just that if we pissed her off that we would get her chocolate." Fred shrugged not seeing an issue "And it's not like she's there all that often. I mean we're there most nights and we've barley seen her." This causes Emma to relax seeing how little Fred actually cares about Maya. Personally I'm very curious because she will walk into the common room at any time but generally it's after curfew has started. I have never heard of her getting a detention but she always walks in as if she has time to spare and isn't doing anything wrong. I don't get how Fred isn't even curious as to where she disappears off to.   
"Yer I nearly missed that shot to be honest but I just threw myself to the side. Luckily I caught the Quaffle and didn't fall to the ground." While I've been thinking the conversation has moved on to the match today. Al and Rachel have wondered off no doubt to go and kiss in some dark corner.   
"Please Emma you are too modest it was more than just luck. You were brilliant!" Rose exclaims. Ah Rose can be a bit of a lightweight and having only had one firewiskey is already looking a bit unstable.   
"What about you Miss I'm-the-week-link-in-the-chasers. You are not a week link!"  
"Rose how can you say that about yourself?" Scorpius exclaims. "You are amazing!" Ahh Scorpius while he can carry his alcohol he tends to be more open while under the influence. As he says this he puts his arm round her waist and pulls her into his side.  
"Let’s face it I have the Quaffle stolen from me more often than either of you two do." Rose says.  
"That's ridiculous! And anyway you get targeted more cos you’re a girl." Fred exclaims.  
"It’s true Rose. If you add up all the times someone has attempted to steal the Quaffle from you vs us it’s practically double. Yet you have only just had the Quaffle stolen from you than me! So I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again." Scorpius is looking a bit upset that Rose would think that about herself.  
"And if it bothers you that much then we can do some drills to help." Emma says. I've just finished my drink and this conversation is getting a bit boring and too couple-ie for me.  
"I'm going to get another drink." I say but no one even notices, as they are too busy flirting with each other.

After quickly grabbing a fresh drink I spot Alex Goodman and Jack Mawer just to the side of the table.   
"Hey guys you miss sharing a dorm with me yet?" I ask as soon as I'm within earshot.  
"James! Good game well played!" Alex exclaims  
"Very impressed. I had a bet with Archie that you would hit all of his chasers. And look what happened.” Jack says causing us all to laugh  
"So how much did you win?" I ask as I know I hit all three Hufflepuff chasers.  
"10 Galleons! And it is very lucky that you did as I don't have 10 Galleons!" He laughs. Bets on Gryffindor matches have become more complicated as no one is willing to bet against us, so the bets have become on number of hit the number of goals, and when the snitch will get caught.   
“You are such an idiot! What would you have done if I hadn’t hit all the chasers?” I ask. Knowing Jack he would have asked me to lend him the money.  
“Well… I didn’t really think that far ahead.” Typical Jack. “And no I don’t miss sharing a dorm with you. Especially when I now get to share my common room with the delightful Dawn. You know I think l might ask her out. Then we could make full use of our common room.” Jack says nudging me in the side.  
“Like you have a chance with Dawn, Jack!” Alex laughs “She told you that you are the immature person that she knows and that was just last week!”   
“As much as I hate to say it Jack, but Alex is right.” I add. “And the last I heard was that she fancied Ryan.”  
"Whatever, I may be immature but she can’t denied that I have sick dance moves!" He says before diving onto the dance floor and grabbing Sophie McLaggen and spinning her around. She doesn't look too upset about it and quickly presses against Jack. Sophie is in the year below, Rose hates her as Sophie keeps asking her if Al or Scorpius fancies her. I'm almost surprised that she hasn't punched her. You know what they say like mother like daughter, we've all heard about Aunt Hermione punching Draco Malfoy, Merlin I wish I could have seen that! Alex shakes his head at Jack.  
"So who are you sharing with?" He asks  
"Maya, what about you?" I ask, I have no idea about who is sharing with who.  
"Veronica Higgs so it could be worse." Veronica is a Slytherin who from what I've heard wants to become Minister for Magic, so she was probably pissed off when she wasn't made head girl. However she is very charismatic and doesn't go out of her way to manipulate people, so there are worse people to be paired with. "I mean at least it wasn't Herbert Rosier I would probably end up punching him if I had to hear him talk about 'all the girls he banged' over the holiday. Merlin he is so slimy. Who's Fred sharing with?" This causes me to laugh, even though we've been sharing for over a month I still fine it hilarious that Fred is with Audrey.  
"Audrey." I laugh  
"What! Audrey as in Audrey Nott?" It’s all I can do to nod at this point. Which causes Alex to burst out laughing as well. "Oh Godric he must be in hell! What happened when you pranked the school?"   
"She kick him out he had to sleep in my dorm for two nights. First because of the Wolf's prank and second because of our prank! Merlin she was so pissed off."   
Alex laughs harder at that. "Merlin he's unlucky." Alex looks out on to the dance floor. "So you going to show off your legendary dance moves again?" He smirks at me, over the years I have had my dance moves laughed at (not that that has stopped me), but it's because I have be taught to ballroom dance so I know how to spin a girl around. And because I know this I quite enjoy the surprised look on peoples face when I suddenly spin them and dip them. 

As I glance around the dance floor I spot some fifth year guy staring longingly at some girl who I sat on the other side of the dance floor looking glum, and I can't stop myself from lending a hand. I flash Alex a grin before diving onto the dance floor I jump up and down for a bit slowly making my way over to where the girl is sat. I grab her hand and flash her a grin before gently tugging her onto the floor. I spin her around which causes her to laugh and grab her other hand. We're doing this weird twisting dance thing and steady moving over to where the guy is sat. Just as we reach where he is I spin her out and simultaneously grab him and drag him to his feet. As she spins back in I hand her over to the fifth year and move back into the crowd. I turn back to see how they are doing and they are still dancing together just a lot closer than with me. I grab another drink of firewiskey and walk back over to Alex who is shaking his head at me.  
"Mate you are ridiculous! You vanish of to get two random people together seriously!"  
"What I like to do one good dead a day to make up for my numerous pranks." I say pompously sticking my nose in the air like Uncle Percy does. "And anyway I couldn't resist!" I add with a shrug.

jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjppjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

Most people went to bed hours ago but a group of seventh years decided to play Bums or Boobs, with a few people watching the fun. The rules of the games are that someone gives the group two options for example bums or boobs and the people playing have to light the ends of their wands either red or green. The first option is always red to make it easier. They colour with the least wands lit has to drink. And now it's about three in the morning and Fred and I are more than a little drunk.   
"Alright one more, then we can head back to our dorms." Sarah Brown (close friend of Dawn).  
"Sounds good. It's my turn isn't it?" Fred asks swaying slightly. The group nods in response, Jack nods so quickly that he falls over, causing most of us to burst out laughing. "Ok! Would you rather fight one duck sized horse or one hundred horse sized ducks?" He grins "WAIT! NO! Would you rather fight one horse sized ducks duck sized horse or one hundred horse sized ducks? Yer that's the right way round." I consider the options for a moment lighting the end of my wand red. I mean one duck I better than one hundred horses no matter the size of the animal the group starts to light their wands. Most seem to have agreed with me leaving Dawn and Sarah to drink, with also finishes the bottle. The group starts to move around collecting their things. Most are heading upstairs to where we expected to be sleeping this year. But I want to sleep in my own bed. Especially as I played Quidditch today and don't want to deal with Jacks snoring. Anyway I'm not that drunk I'm sure I can make it to my dorm without getting caught plus its gone three in the morning I doubt many teachers will still be about, and the ghosts like me.  
"Fred I'm heading back to my dorm to sleep. What's your plan?" I ask my head feels warm and fuzzy. I also haven't walked into anything yet with is a definite sign that I'm fine to get back to my dorm.  
"You know what I think I'll join you. Your sofa is surprisingly comfortable and there is no way I could sneak into my dorm." Fred is holding onto my shoulder and rocking slightly but I think he'll be fine to walk back.

We stumble out of the portrait forgetting that there is a step down. Luckily our tumble doesn't wake the Fat Lady who is asleep with Viola/Violet and empty create of wine. We stumble along the corridors shushing each other when one of us trips, which is surprising frequently. I guess we're drunker than we realised. Oops.

After a few wrong turns, we finally make it to my dorm and thankfully Dave is awake. "How are you boys? Have a good night?" He grins widely at us and chuckles. "Now I bet you two want to go off to bed now, what's the password?" He smirks. Shit. I can't remember it!  
"It Sern...something." Fred frowns. Damn I hoped he would know it. "Sernbitty!"  
"Nope" Dave's smirk gets wider.  
"Sernbatty?" Fred tries  
"Wrong again."  
"Sernbotty!"  
"Sernbooty!" I try causing Fred and I to start laughing hysterically, and Dave to chuckle while shaking his head.

What feels like hours later we are still trying to remember and getting no were.  
"Sernzippy?"   
"Sorry boys"   
"Serendipity." I voice from behind us says clearly. Fred and I both freeze before slowly turning to see which teacher has caught us. Please don't be McGonagall! "Wow you two really drank too much!" It’s Maya!  
"Oh thank Merlin Maya! I thought you were a teacher!" Fred say sagging in relief.   
"You are fantastic! Absolutely fantastic! I honestly thought we were going to be sleeping out here!" She rolls her eyes before looking at Dave who shrugs and swings open for us.  
After we stumble into the common room Fred trips and falls on the sofa and I turn to head up stairs.  
"Wait one minute James!" I turn back to Maya who has just put her bag down on the table, and is now searching for something inside. "How drunk are you?" Great she's gonna tell on us. Or blackmail us. I shrug in response before realising that her back is to me.  
"Not sure." A vague response is the best response. She turns back to me and gives me a look McGonagall would have been proud of, before once again rolling her eyes.  
"Make sure Fred is awake would you. And I'll pour out some pre-hangover cure for you."  
"What?" That was not what I expected.  
"Why do you think I'm up so late? I may not join in the party but I don't want Gryffindor to lose points for it, so since fourth year I've been brewing hangover cures for the house."  
"Wait I thought Sarah brewed that?" Fred says having pulled himself upright and clinging to the back of the sofa to see.  
"You really think Sarah would think to brew hangover cure? I've just been giving it to her to distribute. But it’s my pre-hangover cure that's the best. As long as you drink it before you go to sleep, tomorrow you won't have the slightest bit of a hangover." She hands Fred and me a shot glass of a lime green smoking liquid. "The one I distribute is good but not perfect, you still get a bit of a headache. But I think this batch might just do the trick. Anyway bottoms up." she nods her head towards the glasses. I take a deep breath and down the liquid in one. It has a surprisingly minty flavour but its texture is more like honey, thick and sticky. On the whole it’s surprisingly pleasant, but I don't feel any different. I turn to Maya with a questioning glance. "The potion gets to work while you're asleep." She nods before turning and heading up to her room. 

"You know I've always liked her." Fred announces. I turn to look at him and raise an eyebrow at him. "What? So maybe I've never spoken to her. Or really noticed her but she's a Gryffindor so I mean she has to be alright." I roll my eyes and shake my head at him. "Anyway I'm off to sleep blow the candles out as you go would you." He then settles down on the sofa. He pulls the tartan blanket off the back of the sofa and shifts into a comfortable position. I quickly snuff out all the candles and head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Comments or Kudos if you want to. Go on, make my day. :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long I have been paintballing all day and I have literally just finished the chapter. So don't worry I haven't forgotten about this. However this is the last chapter I have written. And I have just started Uni and have 21 hours of lectures a week. So in order to be able to do both and be happy with what I have written I'm going to have to slow down the updates to once every two weeks. I'm not JK and hope you enjoy.

James perspective

"EXTERMINATE!" My eyes burst open to be confronted by a screaming Dalek.  
"SHIT!" I shout before leaping from bed and tripping over something. I turn and find Fred collapsed on the floor tears streaming down his face as he laughs silently. I look at my bed and see that he has just put a poster of a Dalek across the roof of my bed.  
"H..h..happy Birthday!" Fred laughs "Oh Merlin your face! That was the best one ever!" He falls about laughing again. As I calm down and wake up I realise what's going on. It’s my birthday! And it's Halloween!   
"Shit! That was a good prank I'll give you that! Crap! But it’s your birthday tomorrow and I'm not gonna hold anything back now." I grin. I have to say that he did well. The Dalek did honestly scare me shitless. I reach up and rub my face only to come into contact with a foreign object under my nose. I have a moustache. I rush to the mirror to see what Fred did. My moustache isn't a pathetic wispy thing, it’s thick but not too bushy. "How long will this be here for?" I ask Fred with a grin. He is still laughing but is slowly calming down.  
"Only twenty four hours don't worry."   
"Great now piss off. Everything is set up for today we only need to cast the spell. And I want to go back to sleep." I glance at the clock to see what unholy hour Fred deemed acceptable to wake me up on my birthday at. It's 2:30 am. Pillock. The house elves aren't even up yet or I would have my birthday presents at the bottom of my bed. I turn to see Fred still led on the floor almost calm now. He takes a deep breath before dragging himself to his feet.  
"Alright I'm going. See you in a few hours." He walks out of the room. I dive back under my duvet and look up at the roof of my bed and see the dalek again, causing me to jump. Shaking my head I stand up to pull the poster down. That bastard has glued it down! Fantastic. I grab my wand and cast a camouflage spell so it blends into the wood behind it. Before collapsing onto my bed and burrowing into my pillow, and drifting back to sleep.

jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjppjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

It's a Friday so I still have lessons. But my first period is a free followed by transfiguration, then Alchemy and Potions to end with. So it is actually quite an enjoyable day. Especially as it is Halloween so, we have the Halloween feast to look forward to. But the highlight of the day will be the pranks, and this year Fred and I have concocted a brilliant one. I make my way down to breakfast with my bag of books over my shoulder, normally I would have a lie in but I don't want to miss setting off the prank. I've only brought my bag as I will undoubtedly ended being lectured by McGonagall for my entire free but oh well when she starts lecturing she sometimes forgets about punishments. 

When I arrive at breakfast most of the school is already there so I quietly slip in and sit down next to Fred.  
"Are you ready?" I whisper. Fred nods and carefully draws his wand. I glance round the room before quietly counting to three.  
"Veste mutata" Fred and I say together our wands in perfect sync. There is a beat when suddenly a thick fog starts to appear from the walls, filling hall. I turn and see Fred disappear and silence falls on the school. The fog starts to clear and I look at Fred. He is dressed like a knight out of Merlin. Instead of his uniform he is wearing a long sleeve chainmail shirt, with dark brown trousers and strong leather boots and a scarlet cloak. But the most interesting thing is hanging off his belt is a sword. When we choose this spell we didn't think that it would cause us to have swords. I'm dressed the same as Fred in a scarlet cloak with gold lions embroidered on the material, the only difference is that my chainmail shirt is short sleeves. And I have to say I think we look pretty cool. As I look around I can't stop a huge grin spreading across my face, the whole school's clothes have changed from school uniforms to medieval clothes, even the teacher's clothes had changed. What is surprising is that while most people’s clothes look like clothes people would have worn in court, some first years have squire's outfits, and others are dress more simply in servant’s outfits. Daisy (one of the sluts) is dressed in a bar maids outfit with her boobs bulging out of her top, no doubt she is quite happy about this. As I look down the Gryffindor table I spot someone in a full suit of armour. The different houses have other guys dressed like Fred and I but their cloaks and the colours and animals of their houses.  
"Potter! Weasley! Are you to blame for this?" McGonagall calls, silencing the school. Her robes have change into a regal dress. The dress is the same colours as her usual tartan with sensible sleeves and a simple skirt. But upon her head sits a simple golden crown anointing her Queen of the school. I glance at Fred before we both stand up.  
"Yer Professor." I say calmly   
"It was us." We grin and shrug as the school starts to cheer and take a bow.  
"I guess it’s the Wolf's turn then." McGonagall says the smallest hint of a smile on her face. "Now, would you both grab any breakfast you want and follow me." She starts to walk towards the exit of the hall and I hurriedly gather food into a napkin. I see Fred doing the same and quickly make my way to the Entrance Hall. "Come on, my office." She sets off walking at a brisk pace towards her office. After the war when the castle was being rebuilt they created a new headmasters office as many people didn't want to use the original office out of respect. So the old headmaster’s portraits were copied and placed in the new office.   
"Robert Burns" McGonagall say causing portrait of how the school originally looks to swing out and reveal the stairs to her office. Upon entering her office I see that not much has changed since we were dragged in there the morning after our glue prank. "Take a seat." McGonagall moves round the table. She waves her wand over one of the cabinet turning the glass in to a mirror. She blinks and turns from side to side looking at her new outfit. "Well boys, I must say I am very impressed." She waves her wand turning the mirror back to glass. She sits down looking every inch the queen she is dressed as. "Before we start when is your first lessons?"  
"I've got Herbology first." Fred say  
"But I've got a free then Transfiguration." I say with a smile. McGonagall glances at her watch.  
"Well we have ten minutes before Fred has to leave for his lesson. Don't let me stop you eating though." I flash a grin at McGonagall before taking a bite out of my bacon, sausage and egg butty. "If we hadn't been in this position before I would be almost impressed that you managed to create that butty so quickly." McGonagall says shaking her head. "Now to business. You have undoubtedly caused some disruption in the school due to the change in clothes especially for the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years who have flying lessons today. However, I am very impressed by the pair of you. What spell did you use?" Got to love McGonagall while some teachers would punish us for what we did McGonagall will try to understand how we did what we did before punishing us.  
"Well we were in the library and I was looking through an advanced Transfiguration book and I came across this spell. It changes every person’s clothes to a time period of the casters choosing." I explain  
"For a while we were torn between making everyone be dressed in sixties or medieval clothes. But we’re sure that if we went with sixties we would have the muggle sixties as that was what we were wanting.”  
“Also medieval is much more Halloween-ie in my opinion.” I add. "And its Nick death day so he'll probably prefer to have everyone in his traditional dress.  
"So what spell did you use exactly? And how long will it last for?" McGonagall asks clearly very interested. "Oh Fred you need to get going if you’re going to get to Herbology on time."  
"Cheers Professor. I'll see you at break." He then gathers his things together and walks out of the room leaving McGonagall and myself alone.  
"The spell we used was 'Veste mutata'. It'll only last till the end of the day though." McGonagall nods with a smile.   
"I must say the pair of you and the Wolf are a pain to deal with but you do impress me. Which makes it that much harder to punish you for disrupting the school." She sighs.  
"What would you do I you found out who the Wolf is?" It's something I've always been curious about.  
"I don't know. I suppose it depends on when I found out. If it was after the cup had been awarded I would probably just have a talk with them. Especially after the last end of the year feast. That was very impressive magic. But otherwise I have no idea. But back to business I can't bring myself to take house points for such an impressive piece of magic, so you shall serve detention every evening for the next fortnight discounting weekends. Seem fair to you?" I had honestly thought I would be for a month so I guess we really did impress her.  
"Yep. It seems fair to me." I reply  
"Good now before you go did you know that the spell would give you swords or not?"   
"No Professor we never even considered that that could happen."  
"I thought so. Now you can go enjoy your free period." I grin, gather my things up and head out of her office.

jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjppjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

"How you two managed to not only transform the entire schools clothes in to medieval fashion and then not lose any house points, I'll never know." Archie laughs  
"Well my dear fellow that is because McGonagall loves us." I respond, grabbing some bread to put on my plate. We are currently sat in the Great Hall eating lunch.  
"Yer whatever" Archie laughs  
"What I want to know is why only James has been given a moustache?" Alex ask  
"Well it’s his birthday. So I gave him an extra special surprise." Fred smirks. This I then followed by a chorus of happy birthdays.  
"How does it look?" I ask. I didn't get a very good look this morning.  
"Like it’s missing something. It needs a beard." Jack decides  
"Hmm." I pick up a plate and make it levitate in front of my face before making the surface into a mirror. I point my wand at my face. As I watch a matching beard steadily grows until I have enough of a beard not to look wrong but not so much that I look ridiculous. I return the plate to its original state and lower it back down to the table.  
"So what do you think?" I ask  
"Yer that's better. You look less of a dick now." Jack says bluntly.  
"Hahaha yep much better. Sadly you still have the same face." Alex jokes  
"Well I still get more girls that you." I retort, laughing.  
"So when do you think the Wolf will strike?" Jack asks. Putting an end to out banter, knowing that we can go on for ages if we want to.  
"Well we can never know for certain but as they haven't set it off yet I recon it will be at the feast this evening." Fred says.  
"Well I guess that makes sense. But I do have one question. Why are you two dressed as knights when I'm dressed as a jester?" Alex exclaims.  
"Well you do entertain people. But honestly we're not sure." I say  
"I hadn't even thought about jesters. I mean kings, queens, knights and princess sure but jesters not once." Fred says shrugging. I look at Fred whose attention seems to be diverted. He is looking down the table to where Emma is sat unsurprisingly. She is dressed like a lady of the court, her dress is a soft pink, and makes her look even more beautiful than usual. No wonder Fred is distracted. Rose is sat next to Emma. Her dress is very similar to Emma's except that it is a bright clear blue that matches the Weasley blue eyes perfectly. Scorpius is just as distracted as Fred if not more, he keeps looking at Rose, blushing and diverting his attention only to look at her again a few seconds later.  
"One thing I will say is the girls all look great in these dresses. I don't think I've ever seen some of them dressed up before." Archie says trying and failing to subtly look down a girls dress. I slap him round the back of his head to stop him staring.  
"Dude! Quit it would you!" The food disappears signalling that it is time to head off to lessons. "Right I'll see you in Potions Fred." I gather my stuff together and leave the Great Hall. I have Advanced Potions next and I don't want to be late, especially as I have already caused some mayhem today. When I arrive only Oscar and Charles aren't there.  
"You two are completely ridiculous! You do know that right!" John says as I walk over and unpack my bag.  
"I have no idea what you’re talking about!" I say sarcastically. John is wearing a simple shirt, trousers and boots, the sort of thing knights would have worn when they weren't about to fight someone. "And I anyway this is one of the least disruptive prank we have ever done!"  
"True. We're brewing today aren't we? I mean we finished the Polyjuice last week and we've done all the theory around it."  
"Yer hopefully, I hate the theory it's so dull." Oscar and Charlie walk into the room dressed lavishly in clothes lords would have worn. I look over at the girls, Chloe is in an intricate yellow dress with black detailing around the bodice and long billowing sleeves (and considering that she is in Hufflepuff it is very apt). Around her forehead a thin gold band sits anointing her as princess of the school (no doubt this is because she is head girl). Next to her is Maya who in stark contrast to Chloe’s vibrancy is dresses in a simple grey dress with a cut into the skirts fabric revealing the scarlet material beneath. She has a sleeveless fur coat hanging off her shoulders.  
"Good morning everyone!" Slughorn says as he walks into the classroom. He is dressed similarly to Oscar and Charles in Slytherin green with silver and black detailing. Only Slughorn has a medallion hanging round his neck which is in the shape of a serpent. "Before we begin I have to say James my boy you have really out done yourself this time. But I hope you didn't get in too much trouble for it. Anyway today we are covering a new potion. This potion is an interesting one it allows to drinker to watch their last dream. But don't worry I'm not going to ask you to try any. The reason for this is because to be able to brew it we will need the whole lesson. So turn to page fifty one in your text book and off you go. I open the book and turn to John.  
"If I get you the extra ingredients can you get my cauldron warming?" I ask. It'll make it easier.  
"Sure no problem." John says. I move over to the store room to collect the ingredients only to find Maya knelt down on the floor muttering to herself.  
"Are you ok?" She really seems irritated about something.  
"Oh great. I'm just great. Do ye know who I love? People who don't put things back where they're supposed t'be. And now thanks t'those wonderful people I'm stuck on floor because someone." She glares at me. "Thought 'hmmm' I know I'll make everyone dress in medieval clothes! So now I can't breathe thanks to this bloody fucking corset!" She takes a deep breath (or as big as she can in her corset) which causes her breasts to heave, momentarily distracting me. "Now give us a hand up seein’ as it's your fault!" Wow I don't think I've ever actually heard Maya say so much in one go. I quickly pull her to her feet.  
"Sorry I didn't even think about the girls having to wear corsets." She brushes off her skirt and shrugs. "By the way I never properly thanked you for the Hangover cure. That stuff was amazing I felt brilliant the next morning!"  
"It's alright. I just got out wrong side'a bed this morning. So I'm a bit grumpy." She says rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Anyway best get brewin." She grabs the ingredients then walks out of the room. I can't help but stand there for a couple of seconds to just process what happened, before I shake my head and move on.

When I get back to the desk I find John standing by the cauldrons not even paying attention to them. Instead he is looking over at the girls table, more specifically at Chloe. "Mate! At least try to be subtle." I say as I lightly hit his arm to pull him out of his trance.  
"Sorry! But did you have to have her in such a bright dress?" John whines   
"Look we didn't know what anyone was going to get only the time period." John glances once more over at Chloe, takes a deep breath and gets on with the potion.

jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjppjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

"Pass the chocolate cake will you!" Fred shouts down the table. We have finally made it to the Halloween Feast after a day filled with sword fights, sleeves getting burned in Potions, the teachers trying to act unamused. Even the ghosts have go into the spirit of the day, especially Sir Nick as it's his 529th death day and everyone is dressed in clothes from his era. Throughout the day the ghosts have been bursting into classrooms and disrupting lessons and just generally getting into the spirit of the day. Quite frankly it’s been one of the best birthdays I've ever had. I also got a great haul of presents this year. Grandma Molly and Grandad Arthur sent me a huge box with homemade fudge, a lemon drizzle cake and a small box of fireworks. Uncle George sent me a massive box filled with as many different W.W.W. products as he could fit. Mum and Dad sent me some books on hexes, chocolate and more fireworks. I got a broom maintenance kit and a new pair of gloves for Quidditch and a few more presents on top of those. Overall it’s been a great day.

The food on the table suddenly disappears and the school quietens down and turns to look at McGonagall. However instead of standing up ready to make a speech she just looks confused. From out of the Entrance Hall piano starts playing followed by the voice of a woman singing "Ahhh" it’s in this moment that I recognise the song its 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' by Diana Ross. Just as I recognise it, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and four lines of statues and suits of armour skip into the room in unison forming two circles, one round all the tables the other round just the centre two tables. Once in position the two circles started to skip in opposite directions round the room. Before stopping once more and swaying in time to the music.   
"If you need me, call me" in sync the armour and statues point into the centre of the room before moving their hands up to make the call me gesture.  
"No matter where you are," the circles start to move, spinning in opposite directions.  
"No matter how far  
Just call my name" the statues and armour put their hands up in a call me gesture.  
"I'll be there in a hurry  
On that you can depend and never worry

"No wind, (no wind)" the statues and armour raises their arms (in some of the statues cases arm) and wave them from side to side.  
"No rain, (no rain)" they slowly lower their arms mimicking rain with their fingers as they go.  
"Nor winter's cold" they wrap their arms around themselves.  
"Can stop me, babe  
(Oh, babe) baby (baby)  
If you're my goal" they point to the centre of the room.

"No wind, (no wind)  
No rain, (no rain)  
Can stop me, babe  
If you wanna go" they repeat the moves from earlier. Some of the statues and armour are really going for it and shaking their hips. It’s hilarious!

"I know, I know you must follow the sun" their hands follow an imaginary sun across the sky.  
"Wherever it leads  
But remember  
If you should fall short of your desires  
Remember life holds for you one guarantee  
You'll always have me" they point at us before quickly pointing at themselves.

"And if you should miss my lovin  
One of these old days  
If you should ever miss the arms" They all stretch their arms out towards each other.  
"That used to hold you so close, or the lips" they each raise a hand and rest it on the others face.  
"That used to touch you so tenderly  
Just remember what I told you  
The day I set you free" they step apart arms still stretched towards each other.

"Ain't no mountain high enough" in perfect synchrony they all stamp into a power stance and point to the ceiling.  
"Ain't no valley low enough" then all move to a knee and point to the ground.  
"Ain't no river wide enough" back into a power stance with their arms stretched out.  
"To keep me from you" they sweep their hands together pointing at the whole room as they go.

"Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
(Say it again)  
Ain't no river wild enough  
To keep me from you" they repeat the actions but with every move the take a step inwards tightening the circle.

"Ain't no mountain high enough" the each get one foot onto the bench in front of them.  
"Nothing can keep me  
Keep me from you" they climb onto the tables (including the teachers table) there are eight on each of the house tables and six on the teachers table.

"Ain't no mountain high enough" in their pairs one is lifted into the air.  
"Ain't no valley low enough" the 'man' of the pair dips the other one.  
(Say it again)  
"Ain't no river wild enough" the 'woman' is spun out.  
"To keep me from you

Ain't no mountain high enough" the pairs all do different lifts of varying difficulty. The pair on the centre of the teachers table are doing the dirty dancing lift.  
"Nothing can keep me  
To keep me from you" they hold the positions for a bit before one by one lowering themselves back to the table. As the song ends the light in the room fade till the room is black. 

The silence spreads through the room, then from the dark this familiar music that sounds like its being played on a violin and a flute or some similar instruments begins to be played. Candles come to life illuminating around two statues. As the music picks up the pace the statues start to dance. There upper bodies are perfectly still but their legs are flying through the air in perfect unison. Their feet hitting the table with sharp clicks. As the song increases more dancers are revealed. There are two different groups, each group is in perfect sync with each other. However in spite of the steps being different their feet tap out the same rhythm. Its then that I realise that they are river dancing and that the song is lord of the dance. Suddenly the song swells and all the candles light to reveal that while we had all been focusing on the dancers on the tables more statues and suits of armor had entered the hall and were now dancing in unison. They moved and form this spiral around the halls and over the tables. They stop and in time with the music, almost in a Mexican wave they all click their feet and cross their arms. When it gets to the end of the spiral they then reverse the process back down the line, before all linking together and dancing harder than ever. Their legs all kick at the same height and their feet click in perfect sync. As suddenly as the whole thing started the song ends with a final click of their feet and once again the hall is plunged into darkness with a Wolf's howl to remind us who we have to thank for the sceptical. When the candles relight the room I empty of statues and suits of armour, the only proof that they had ever been here, the look of shock and awe on everybody’s faces. After a beat of silence the whole school including most of the teachers erupt in cheers, myself included because that was brilliant. The choreography of the first song was simple but so well executed that it worked like a flash mob. But the second song was a master piece! 

"Well that was very entertaining and I would like to thank the Wolf for leaving a note on my desk suggesting that I don't worry about the entertainment for the feast. I have to say I'm not sure I could have booked anything that would top that. Now the food has returned eat up then it’s off to your dorms." McGonagall sits down and everyone goes straight back to their conversations.

"Wow. I didn't think there was a chance of the Wolf beating you after this morning but that... It was brilliant I honestly don't know which was better." Emma says.  
"It was so impressive! I mean it took us weeks to plan out our prank. But that I don't even know how they did that. And it must have taken ages to prepare." Fred says. I nod in agreement. It was a very impressive prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the notes at the top please do. And please leave kudos and comments if you have any questions or just enjoyed this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I am soo sorry! i really didn't mean for it to take this long to update! i just haven't been writing while at uni. I feel terrible! Anyway I have updated and edited the previous chapter and finally finished this chapter. it's not my best work but I had some serious issues with writing it. so i hope you enjoy it and im not going to make any promises for when the next chapter will be posted but as it is one that i'm looking forward to writing then hopefully it will be soon. anyway hope you enjoy and im not jk.

James’ perspective

I slowly creep through Fred's common room. If I wake Audrey I will be dead meat. Its Fred's birthday by about three minutes and the moustache is still here, so I'm out for revenge. This thing really itches my nose! I make it to his room via the bathroom and start sweeping for traps. After disabling around fifteen different spells I finally make it into his room and start to set up the prank. Slowly making my way around his room I change every item I come across into a different horrific shade of hot pink. Eventually when the room looks like a Barbie threw up in there I move closer to Fred's bed. I cast a spell causing glitter to rain down onto him. If I have cast the spell correctly the glitter will rain down on Fred nonstop for the next twenty four hours. I then point my wand at him and cause his hair to grow and turn purple. I then conjure a bucket and fill it with icy water, after backing away from the bed I tip the onto Fred's head causing him to jerk awake.  
"What the Fuck!" Fred sits bolt upright. After blinking a few times he seems to register the colour of his room. "You Bastard!" This causes me to burst out laughing, as he grabs his wand and dries himself off. He turns and looks at his clock and sees that it is only twenty past midnight. "You utter Twat!" He turns and glares at me. "Piss off I had literally gone to sleep ten minutes ago!" When I have finally calmed down I leave Fred's room and quietly head back to my own dorm.

JpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpSmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

Scorpius’s perspective

“Did James do this to you?" Rose says to someone behind me. I turn and am met with the sight of Fred. His hair is a deep purple, and falls down it his elbows from some place above his head glitter is continuously falling covering him and making him look like a muggles idea of what a pixie would look like. In spite of all of this he still has a grin on face. We are currently sat eating breakfast in the Great Hall, planning where we are going to go on the Hogsmeade trip today. Al has decided to abandon Rose and me so he can go on a date with Rachel to Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop. So I get to enjoy a whole day alone with Rose the only issue being that I will have to keep reminding myself that this is not a date, and we are not in a relationship.   
“Yes Rose, James did do this. He has also turned my room into a Barbie house.”  
“And you’re grinning because…?” I ask   
“He hexed me so I have to smile for the rest of today.”   
“Speaking of James, where is he?” Rose asks at this Fred’s smile somehow manages to grow.  
“Dad sent me some his new products. One of them can glue a person to a wall. So guess what I did.”   
“Oh for Merlin’s sakes Fred! What wall did you stick James to?” Rose groans rubbing her forehead.   
“Don’t worry it won’t last too long. Till lunch at the latest." He shrugs. "So what are you plans for my birthday?"   
“Well seeing as Al is off with Rachel today, I thought that I’d start Christmas shopping for him. Is Uncle George going to be in the shop today?” Since the war W.W.W. has expanded and they now have shops in Hogsmeade, Paris and Rome.  
“Yes. His note this morning said that I’d get the rest of my present in the shop.”  
“Well I will definitely drop in there now." Rose says.   
"Happy Birthday Fred." Fred spins around to see Emma standing next to him grinning at him. “I have to say I’m not sure about the hair. But you look fabulous with all that glitter." Emma smirks "And I have to say I was very happy when I woke up this morning to discover that the dress I wore yesterday was still there. I was sure it was going to vanish." The two sit down and continue talking completely forgetting about Rose and I. I was similarly happy to see that my outfit was still there as it meant that I might get to see Rose in her dress again at some point in the future. 

“Well maybe Fred will finally get the guts to ask Emma out.” I say, distracting myself from the image of Rose yesterday. I still don't know how I got any work done.

“Come on! Let’s sneak away so they will have to spend the day together.” Rose suggests, eyes gleaming. As quietly as we can we stand up from the table and make our way out of the hall and as we leave, I look back and see that Emma and Fred are still talking and haven’t noticed us sneaking off. When we came down to breakfast this morning we brought our things so we could go straight to Hogsmeade, so rather than giving them a chance to catch up with us we head straight to Hogsmeade, arms linked.

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

We are currently walking towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Hogsmeade branch, we have so far spent most of the morning in the bookshop, and I think Rose may have bought half the shop but that's just a guess. W.W.W. has been in Hogsmeade for about ten years now, the building is a similar design to the shop in Diagon Ally, it’s painted in garish orange and purple. The windows are filled with everlasting fireworks and other eye catching products. We reach the door and I hold it open for Rose, whose cheeks redden as she moves from the crisp air into the warmth of the shop. 

The shop is packed with Hogwarts students all crushed around the latest products. We push our way deeper into the shop keeping an eye out for George. I keep hold of Rose's hands so that we don't lose each other in the crowd. Through the throng I spot a number of red heads and push my way towards the group. We reach the group to find almost all of the Wotter clan who live at Hogwarts. Roxanne has her mum and dad in a tight hug, while Hugo and Lily try to sneak into the restricted section. Al is to the side, his arm round Rachel's waist, talking quietly to each other. Roxy lets go of her parents causing Lily and Hugo to back away from the restricted section quickly.  
"Rose! Scorpius! You made it! I don't suppose you have seen James or Fred anywhere?" George say before sweeping Rose into a hug.

"Sorry, the last time we saw Fred, he was in the Great Hall with Emma. And Fred said he stuck James to a wall somewhere, so I've no idea how long he will be." I say with a shrug. The shop is packed so Fred could already be I here and we wouldn’t know as I look through the sea of heads I spot James’ tell-tale red, black hair, after a few moments where he somehow manages to get from one side of the shop to the other he arrives at the group, arms weighed with products.  
“Got enough there James?” Rose asks, and gets a grin in return.  
“Didn’t I send enough stuff yesterday?” George asks.  
“Well, you can never have too many pranks up your sleeves.” James says grin widening.  
“Don’t worry as always I’m going to give you a loyalty discount.” George says with a wink.  
“Well I knew you loved me but I didn’t realise it was this much.” We all turn away from James to find Fred and Emma stood together smiling.  
“Well I have to say love the hair Fred.” Roxanne says laughing at Fred’s purple glittery hair. After a quick round of Happy Birthdays, during which James bought his items, we left the shop and headed to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer and to catch up on what the family had been up to that hadn’t made it into letters.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

“So then the whole hall went black and when the light returned all the statues and suits of armour had vanished!” Fred and James have just finished retelling yesterday’s pranks to George and Angelina.  
“Well I must say that is very impressive. I had often wondered if it would be possible to use the suits of armour and statues but never found a spell powerful enough…” he trails off with a sad look on his face, no doubt remembering his brother. Suddenly he returns to the present “You know if you ever find out who this Wolf is or who any of the previous Wolves have been tell them to come visit me because I want them working for me. I mean anyone who can get statues to river dance deserves a job a Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Actually I’m thinking of hiring someone or a couple of people for research and development. We need some fresh blood and ideas.” George gives Fred and James a significant look to say that they are in the running but still need to prove themselves in order to get the job.  
“You lot need to start heading back to the castle or you’re going to get into trouble, and some of you don’t have time for any more detentions.” Angelina says glaring at Fred and James. We all quickly say our goodbyes and head back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always please leave comments and kudos if you have enjoyed this or have any questions.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted but it's probably going to be a while. Anyway I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it. I'm not JK no matter how much I wish I was.

Scorpius’s perspective

It’s the less than a week till we go home for Christmas and the school is buzzing. The last quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin resulted in two broken arms (the Slytherin seeker) a broken wrist (the Ravenclaw seeker) and severe concussion (the Slytherin Keeper). It was a very entertaining match which eventually resulted in Slytherin winning by ten points thanks to a spectacular catch quickly followed by a bludger. The school quietened down a bit until the run up to Christmas started and everyone started to forget about work and instead to think about going home for Christmas. The castle has its traditional twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall the corridors have garlands strung across the ceiling, and the stairs have everlasting icicles dripping from the banisters. The suits of armour have charmed to sing Christmas carols, sadly Peeves has gotten into the seasons spirit by hiding inside of the suits of armour and filling in the words the suits of armour don’t know with rude words. Fred and James have also got into the Christmas spirit by releasing some magical mistletoe. Unlike the mistletoe that W.W.W. sells, instead of floating around and only causing pairs that walk under the mistletoe to get stuck until they kiss. This mistletoe however will freeze anyone who walks under it and only releases them once they’ve been kissed, and to make matters worse they will randomly turn invisible. They even thought to add some fine print so fourth years and lower and if your family, only have to kiss on the cheek. This has meant that on occasion lessons have started late due to teachers getting stuck. Sadly this means that the sluts are practically living under the mistletoe. Thankfully though I haven’t been caught and neither has Rose, or Al for that matter. 

We are currently walking to breakfast, our eyes on the ceiling watching for mistletoe. We just reach the top of the stairs in the Entrance Hall when a growl echoes though the corridor. We stop and look around to see what is going on. In the centre of the Entrance Hall floor what looks like ice appears it quickly spreads across the floor, the stairs start shaking and levelling out into slopes and snow starts to rapidly fall. The ice slowly becomes smooth and glistening, within the ice a design of paw prints and snowflakes appear. The steps have quickly become ski slopes, at the edges of the room ski, snowboards, snowshoes and boots for the different ways of traveling down the slopes, at the base of the slope ice skates have appeared. People already in the Entrance Hall are slipping and sliding to the edge of the room then slowly making their way to either the skates or the Great Hall.   
“Damn it Fred we need to up out game!” I turn around to find Fred and James standing next to us with frowns on their faces.  
“Your right.” Fred agrees “The Wolf is really holding nothing back this year.” The pair starts to pull on some of the snowboots and then starts walking down the hill muttering to each other as they go. Al, Rose and I follow their example, the shoes fitting themselves to our feet. We quickly make it to the ice. Just as I reach for a pair of ice skates the shows on my feet transform into skates. I carefully step onto the ice, I’ve never been ice skating before but I know that Al and Rose skate practically every year on the duck pond at the Burrow. Rose skates gracefully out onto the ice and is quickly followed by Al. She turns and skates back over to me a grin stretched across her face.  
“Come on Scor!” she holds her hand out which I gratefully take. She skates backwards slowly guiding me onto the ice before moving so our arms are linked. Carefully I copy what she is doing and steadily we make our way over to the Great Hall. The Great Hall is similarly covered in ice only round the benches snow covers the ground making it easier to get in and out of the benches. We make it to the Gryffindor table.

“This is incredible!” Al says sitting down opposite Rose and I.   
“I know do you think Fred and James will retaliate? I mean there is time to.” Rose says  
“Yes, I think they will. I mean while floating mistletoe is pretty cool, this is another level. I mean the whole schools just looks amazing!” I say. Glancing down the table I spot Fred and James sat with their heads together, they look serious, no doubt planning their next prank. Suddenly they both grin at each other before jumping up and rushing out of the hall. With a shake of my head turn back to the conversation, it’s moved onto Christmas and what we’re going to do together. I have to say I can’t wait this is going to be the best Christmas I have had in ages. Rather than interrupt the conversation I watch them talk ad I can’t help but see the different ways that they communicate with each other. While Rose sits and only uses minimal gestures to get her point across, Al uses his entire body, nearly knocking things off the table as he talks.  
“So what do you think Scor?” Rose says. Oh shit I was paying so much attention to how they talk that I didn’t listen to what they were saying. And now Rose is showing me her big disappointed blue eyes and I don’t know what I should be saying!  
“Sorry I wasn’t concentrating.” I say quietly, again I have to see she beautiful heart breaking disappointed eyes, seriously I’m not able to deal with them.   
“We were asking if you how long it is going to take for Fred and James to get into trouble when we get home.” She says the twinkle in her eyes letting me know that she doesn’t actually mind that I wasn’t paying attention, I can’t take my eyes off her.   
I gulp before saying “Well… considering how last year they gassed everyone out of one of the carriages and McGonagall wrote a letter to their parents telling them how they had charmed snowballs to fly at people starting a day long snowball fight. They were in trouble as soon as they got off the train. They are so going to end up in the same situation.” I glance down at the table and up at Al, I realise that I just directed my entire speech to Rose.   
“Hmm. I guess you’re right. No doubt they’ll cause some trouble on the train, they never can resist. It’s why they always get to sit by themselves in their compartment, as no one dares share with them.” Rose concedes.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

We’re currently climbing the stairs back to the common room we’re slipping and sliding all over the place thanks to the snow and ice. We are about halfway up the staircase when it decides to move.  
“Right this is ridiculous!” Al exclaims.  
“Well maybe if we go down one of the less used corridors there will be less snow? Or at very least the snow won’t be half melted.” I suggest.  
“Well we might as well try its better than trudging through this slush.” Rose says. We finish climbing the stairs to see where we have been moved to. In spite of living here for five and a bit years I don’t recognise this corridor.   
“Do you guys recognise this corridor?” I ask turning to them. Rose shrugs but Al smiles.  
“I think I’ve been here before. It was few years ago mind so if we get lost don’t blame me too much.” Al says with a grin. We set off down a corridor Al leading Rose and I next to him arms linked. It's after walking down numerous unknown corridors we finally accept that we're lost.  
"Al you don't have any idea where we are do you?" I frown.  
"Define 'any idea'" he grins hopefully.  
"Well that's a no then.” Rose smirks.   
“Well no.” he concedes.  
“Ok.” Rose moves over to the nearest window and looks out. “You know I think we’re close. Judging on the view.” At a quick glance I see that she is right. “Come on let’s head back a bit and take that last left. We quickly make our way back to the previous left and carry on skidding back to the common room.

“Did you hear that?” Al says, glancing down a nearby corridor. We stop and listen, down a corridor on a right a quiet muttering. “Come on let’s see who it is.” We grin at each other, in spite of being sixth years we never can miss an opportunity to be nosey. Stealthily we move down the corridor towards the muttering. As we get closer the voice becomes clearer.  
“Why won’t you work? I’m right. I have to be. I’m certain I’m right.” It’s feminine and someone I know. We are just round the corner from the voice, carefully we peer round the corner. Professor Patterson our Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher she is pacing up and down the corridor, in front of what seems to be and alcove with some statue inside. She paces muttering for a bit longer before looking at her wrist and rush off down the corridor away from us.  
“Merlin’s pants! What was all that?” Rose exclaims. Al grins and slips down to where Patterson had been stood.  
“No idea.” I shrug look at Al “Is there anything interesting?” he is stood looking at the statue in the alcove.   
“Well if you’re into statues of Griffins then sure but otherwise no.” Al says walking back.  
“Oh let’s just go my toes are freezing!” I say I can see Rose shivering but knowing her she’ll be too stubborn to say.   
“Yer come on Al. Let’s go.” Rose agrees giving me a grateful look.  
“Ok let’s go. The snow is seeping into my shoes.” Al grumbles, trudging past us. Thankfully we quickly find out way back to a corridor we recognise, mostly thanks to Rose. 

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

"You are already much better at skating than you were this morning." Rose says to me "And after skating on the pond at the Burrow over Christmas, you'll be brilliant!" She beams. We are sat in the Great Hall having just finished our diner when Fred and James walk over and collapse into the seats next to us, grabbing food and eating at a furious pace. Rose and Al look about as confused as I feel, we silently agree to wait until they have finished eating to ask what they have been up to today. It takes about twenty minutes of almost solid eating for the pair to finish eating.  
“Sooo… what have you two been up to?” Al asks  
“Yer I mean clearly you haven’t eaten much today, or you wouldn’t be scoffing down food like it’s your last meal.” Rose frowns. I’d never tell her this but sometime when she’s disapproving of something she can act a bit like her mother, it’s similar with Al when he thinks something is out of line he acts like his mother, but when he’s upset Ron claims that he acts exactly like Harry used to. And right now Rose has her Hermione face on, and Fred and James can see it.  
“Well… let’s just say that we’re showing the Wolf what we can do.” Fred smirks tiredly.  
“And that’s all we’re telling you. Any way you can see the result of our hard work once you leave. But I’m going to go to bed.” And with that James yawns, gets up and walks out of the room. We turn back to Fred to find him eating again.  
“So shall we go see what they’ve done then?” I ask causing Rose and Al grin and jump to their feet. 

We quickly leave the Great Hall and look around to see what they have done considering how exhausted they seem it must have be a huge thing like painting the entire school bright pink (last year’s Valentine’s day) or extremely complex either way I can’t wait to see what they’ve done. We skate across the Entrance Hall and start to climb the slope, nothing seems to be any different than it was before we sat down to eat.  
"So shall we just head back to the common room? No doubt we'll see whatever it is they've done on the way." Rose suggests we nod in agreement. As we pass the suits of armour they start singing Christmas carols as usual, only rather than it just being the armour singing there is background music. Suddenly the snow around us starts to shift. As we watch the snow swirls around and forms together into snowmen, one for each suit of armour. And they are dancing to the carols, dad dancing. The three of us freeze at the sight of these snowmen before collapsing on the floor howling with laughter, after a couple of minutes of dancing the snowmen melt back into the floor waiting for the next unsuspecting person to trigger them. We regain our breath and carry on walking down the corridor, suddenly we are once again surrounded by these dancing snowmen causing Rose to jump back into me. We topple to the floor due to the snow beneath our feet, Rose landing right on top of me. Our faces are inches apart. If I move just an inch closer I’d finally be kissing Rose. Her blue eyes are so bright and starring straight into mine. She blinks and suddenly it’s like reality hits, and we both pull away simultaneously, and quickly get to our feet.  
“You two do realise that you’re standing under some mistletoe?” and there’s Al breaking the tension. Wait what did he say? I try to take a step backwards but my feet won't move.  
“What did you just say?” I ask starting to panic. Rose and I look up at the ceiling and spot a bunch of mistletoe directly above us. Shit. I'm going to have to kiss her. I mean if Flitwick and McGonagall couldn't break the spell and had to kiss what chance do I have? I take a deep breath and look down at Rose. Her blue eyes are bright and I can see a little fear in them. I can do this.  
"Look Scor I know you don't want to do this, but it’s the only way." Rose says I can see she's on the verge of babbling which she only does when she is really scared. I can do this. "And anyway we're friends. We won't let something change that. Especially not a kiss." She is in full babble mode now. Then all of a sudden my head is tugged down by my tie and our lips connect. I freeze. Holy shit I'm kissing Rose! Well she's kissing me actually. Merlin she's pulling away and I've spent the whole thing frozen! I can't let her think I didn't want that to happen! So before she can pull away fully I move my hands to her cheek and round her waist. I gently move my lips against hers much like she had been doing moments ago. Suddenly Rose pushes up into the kiss increasing the pressure and the speed. The kiss steadily gets more passionate and when she allows my tongue access to her mouth, my brain stops. The soft little moans that escape from her are amazing. I swear I could kiss her for ever. The feel of her hair on my hand and her body pressed against mine is the best feeling in the world.

Eventually the need for air forces us apart. But I can't stop myself from resting my forehead against hers. I open my eyes, though I'm not sure when I closed them, and meet her gaze. And before I can think of the possible consequences I say the words I've been wanting to say since fourth year (though it might have been earlier that's just when I realised how far gone I was).   
"Rose. Please say you'll go out with me?" I say quickly and quietly.  
"Yes" Rose nods, grin breaking out across her face. And before she can say anything else I lean in and kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think of it in the comments below and leave kudos if you have enjoyed it. :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for how long you have had to wait this semester at uni has been even more busy than the last. anyway i would like to thank Bjornis for keeping me motivated to write even with my busy schedule. And I would also like to thank Sliverstreamcat for there comment and if I do decided to reveal the Wolfs identity it won't be for a while, and I'm glad to see that you spotted the first years names we're from some other fandoms. We'll just have to see if anything happens with them. schleifchen thank you for commenting I always love to hear that new people are reading and enjoying what I have written. also thank you to Damayanti for leaving Kudos it always makes me smile when someone does this. And finally I wish I was JK but sadly I'm just a humble student. Enjoy.

James' perspective

“I still can’t believe you won the bet.” I huff. I’ve been sulking for the last few days thanks to losing the bet. I had five galleons on that, at least I'm not Lily. She bet twenty five galleons that they would get together in seventh year. In total Fred won nearly two hundred galleons. Lucky git. We're currently sat on the train heading home for Christmas.  
"Oh stop pouting. I'll get you some food from the trolley if you’re that upset." Fred groans. I turn to look at him, he'd never willingly buy food without being seriously irritated. Or apparently distracted, he's looking into the compartment on the other side of the train. Surprise, surprise Emma's sat in there talking to Al, Rachel Longbottom and a couple of Hufflepuffs. No doubt Rose and Scorpius have found their own compartment, actually no I don't want to think about what they might be up to. I shudder before turning back to Fred and punching him in the arm.  
"Mate! Quit starring and go talk to her would you!" I exclaim. He really needs to ask her out already it’s becoming a bit pathetic. He snaps out of his daydream and looks at me.  
"Sorry did you say something? I wasn't paying attention." He blushes and looks away.  
"You just offered to buy me food to stop me complaining." Fred shrugs in response. "We're ten minutes away from Kings Cross!"  
"Shit seriously!" Fred jumps up and starts gathering the things he had taken from his trunk together and shoving them inside.  
"Oh come on! Just look out the window we're clearly close!" I say as I watch the houses wiz by.  
"Ok I wasn't paying attention and you know why so please just... don't."  
"I know what?" I fake, it's always fun to watch him squirm.  
"Dude!" Fred exclaims  
"Fine I won't go there." This causes to Fred sighs "For now" I add causing Fred to glare and my grin to widen. We quickly arrive at platform nine and three quarters and once we find the mass of red heads (not that it's too hard). We are quickly engulfed in hugs, before each part of our family pairs off and apparates to their homes. As only Mum, Dad and I have passed our apparition test, Mum takes Lily and her trunk, Dad takes Al and his trunk and I take Scorpius and our trunks back home.  
"So what's happening tonight exactly?" Scorpius asks as I levitate our trunks upstairs, and put Scorpius's trunk in his room (as that is what that room is now whether he realises or not).  
"Well we tend to get back and as it’s almost seven, we'll all be going to Grandma and Granddad's house for dinner." Scorpius smiles at this. I'm not surprised everyone loves Grans cooking, so I can't resist popping his little bubble. "Which means tonight will be a very entertaining." I smirk.  
"Why's that?" Wow he is so unprepared for this evening  
"Well tonight is the first time that the whole family will see you and Rose together, actually dating." I turn to leave and as I close the door I can't resist one parting remark "And if you think when Uncle Ron found out you were friends was bad it's going to have nothing on tonight." Scorpius's face is priceless. It's a mix of fear, horror and panic, and with that I leave his room. 

It’s not long before we're ready to go, and I can see that Scorpius is nervous. He is constantly fidgeting with his hands, putting them in and out of pockets. Al is talking quietly to him, no doubt trying to calm him down. He's not doing a very good job of it, in fact he seems to be making Scorpius even more nervous.  
"Ok James take this." Mum shoves a box undoubtedly filled with food into my hands "You can floo over first, then Al, Scorpius, Lily and we'll follow after you." Mums' shoving more food into each person’s hands, and I can see Dad grinning at her frantic behaviour before nodding at me to get moving.

I step out of the fireplace at the Burrow to find a huge throng of people standing around in front of the fireplace. My arrival is met with shouts of welcome, the food it quickly taken from my hands and passed over people’s heads to the kitchen. I'm then swept in to a bear hug by Grandma who precedes to fuss over how tall I've gotten since she last saw me. She is quickly distracted by Als arrival leaving me to make my way round the room saying hi to everyone I haven't seen in a while. I spot Rose hovering close to the fireplace, her eyes flicking from the fireplace to the lounge where Uncle Ron is talking to Teddy and Victorie. 

Scorpius arrives and is met with yells of greeting not as many as Al and I did but he hasn't met all of the extended family yet so it is to be expected. Gran pulls him into a hug and checks him over to see if he's been eating properly. Once she has decided that he's happy and healthy, moves onto Lily who has just stepped out of the fireplace ladened down with food. As I watch Rose leads Scorpius away from the fireplace towards the other side of the room from Uncle Ron. I glance back at Uncle Ron and watch him excuse himself from the conversation and head in the same as direction Rose and Scorpius just headed.

"There you are!" Fred yells suddenly arriving at my elbow.  
"Ron's just headed in the same direction that Scorpius and Rose have just gone." I give Fred an evil grin, which he immediately returns and we make our way after Uncle Ron. We follow from a safe distance and realise that he's just going to the loo. "Well that's disappointing." We head back into the living room and look around for Scorpius and Rose. They're not there, with a grin we head back out of the room and listen carefully. I can hear Uncle Ron muttering to himself in the bathroom but nothing else.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"This way!" Fred quietly leads the way past the bathroom along the corridor to the cupboard on this floor for towels and bedding. Inside I can now hear muffled noises from inside. With a grin we creep back to the bathroom hiding round a corner from the bathroom we wait till Uncle Ron leaves. I throw a small pellet (of my own design) over his head so it lands closer to the cupboard where Scorpius and Rose are hiding. When it lands it produces a thump louder than the object would be expected to make. At the noise Uncle Ron stops and heads towards the source as he reaches the cupboard he pauses and listens. Quietly he turns the handle and pulls the door open quickly causing the occupants to fall out. Rose lands on top of Scorpius, from where we're peering round our corner we can see that her hand is up Scorpius's t shirt while his hands are wrapped round her waist. Both of them look confused as to what just happened while Ron is just stood there looking shocked, steadily getting more and more red.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Uncle Ron explodes. We quickly hear the sound of feet as everyone down stairs rushes up to see what drama is happening. "REALLY ROSE YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA! I THOUGHT I HAD BROUGHT YOU UP BETTER THAN THIS!" the two have picked themselves up off the floor and are looking worried, the crowd that's gathered to watch isn't helping things either, as Aunt Hermione is trying to get through to calm the situation but the crowd is too thick. "NOT ONLY HAVE YOU LOST ME NEARLY TWO HUNDRED GALLEONS! YOU DIDN'T THINK TO ACTUALLY TELL ME THAT YOU HAD STARTED DATING! INSTEAD I HAVE TO HAVE GOERGE RUM IT IN THEN STUMBLE ACROSS YOU TWO HIDING IN THE SAME CUPBOARD WE FOUND NOT ONLY HARRY AND GINNY BUT TEDDY AND VIC!" The whole crowd is staring at Uncle Ron wide eyed mouths open. This is not the way we expected it to go. "COME ON WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST WAITED TILL AFTER HOGWARTS TO START DATING! I mean you'd already waited this long what was another couple of years!" The crowd is starting to dissipate, as it seems that what has irritated Uncle Ron more than anything is that they thought that the cupboard where people are always caught snogging was a good place to hide and that he'd lost the bet. However Rose seemed to be getting angry and Uncle Ron hadn't spotted the signs.  
"What do you mean we lost you nearly two hundred galleons?" Rose asks quietly.  
"The bet was up to 194 galleons and I had bet that you wouldn't get together till you'd left Hogwarts! Fred won the jammy git and I had a side bet with George cos he thought my bet was so far out."  
"Who bet on if Scor and I would get together?" Roses voice is steadily getting louder.  
"Most of the family bet on when you would get together, not if you would."  
"MY ENTIRE FAMILY BET ON MY LOVE LIFE!" she shouts.  
"Not the whole family." Ron has finally realized how mad Rose is, and is slowly backing away from her, hands raised in defence.  
"OH NO JUST THE MAJORITY! AND I BET THAT INCLUDES MOST OF THE EXTENDED FAMILY!" Ron is starting to look worried luckily for him Aunt Hermione has finally made it through the crowd.  
"Ok Ron go down stairs before I'm forced to look for a new husband. And Rose why you thought that was a good place for you and Scorpius to have some privacy, you know the history of that cupboard better than most. I mean you did find Teddy and Vic in there!" Out of the corner of my eye I spot Teddy’s hair turn bright orange like it does when he gets embarrassed. "Now why doesn't everyone just go back down stairs as food will probably be ready and moment now."

jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjppjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

Thankfully after all the drama no one asked how Uncle Ron came to discover Rose and Scorpius in the cupboard, we all just headed downstairs for food and left Aunt Hermione and Scorpius to calm Rose. Unsurprisingly the rest of the meal is spent with the family discussing the prior event and basically anything Rose and Scorpius related. The pair in question are currently sat at the far end of the table with Al ignoring the glances from the rest of the table. After dinner the kids move to one lounge while the adults go to the other. Well I say the kids moved to the one lounge on pair is conspicuously missing.  
"Where's Scorose?" Lily shouts once we've all found somewhere to sit, be it on top of someone or on the floor.  
"Who the hell is Scorose?" Molly asks  
"You know Scorpius and Rose. Together they make Scorose." The way she says it makes it sound like it’s the most obvious thing in the world when really it's not. I mean what's next is Teddy and Victorie going to be Tedrie or Victory! Actually I bet Lily has a name for every couple she 'ships' as she calls it.  
"Lily it’s not hard to guess where they are. The better question is what they are doing." Dom says with an evil grin on her face. It’s at this moment that Al walks in with a grimace, followed by Scorpius who has his arms wrapped around Rose's waist while he whispers something in her ear. The three of them find a spot to sit on the floor, though Rose is sat in Scorpius's lap. Now they have arrived the room moves on and people stop paying attention to 'Scorose' as most of us have had gotten used to it in the last week of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've enjoyed this chapter please give me kudos. or if you have questions, want to motivate me into writing or just fancy making my day please feel free to comment. Hope you liked it


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I've SOOOOO SOOOO SORRY that this took so long. I'm home for the holidays and working but hopefully I should be able to write more frequently. I've made slight adgustments to chapter 10 nothing major and not even that important just thought I'd let you know. anyway hope you enjoy this chapter (finally) and I'm not JK no matter how much I wish I was.

Scorpius’s perspective

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I wake with a start to see Al's face hanging over me. I grin and sit up so far the last week has been one of the best Christmas's I've ever had. I've helped Ginny and Al out with the cooking which is surprisingly enjoyable, I've been ice skating on the pond at the burrow with Rose and Al. I have even managed to get presents for a few people without them knowing. But today is Christmas day and I can't wait, first it’s a full English breakfast, with the members of the Wotter clan who stayed at the Burrow last night. Rose's family, Fred's family, and Molly's family are spending the morning with their other grandparents. We move to the lounge to open presents from close family, later when everyone else is here we get to open presents from the family that isn't here and they get their presents from Molly and Arthur. I don't know how many presents I'm going to get but I don't care quite frankly. We all find a place to sit adults on chairs and the sofa kids on the floor and Bill waves his wand and causes a number of presents to fly out from under the tree and towards their intended recipients. I'm surprised to see a number of presents heading my way. As soon as all the presents have stopped flying around, everyone starts to rip into their presents. I have 

I drag myself out of bed knowing that if I don't move now I'll regret it. After all I'd hate to miss out on Molly's cooking. When I make it downstairs I find everyone already sat down eating like their lives depend on it. I quickly grab a plate and take my fill of food and sit down in-between Al and Louis and across from James.

Once we have finished eating our plates are sent to the kitchen where they magically start cleaning themselves. Due to the sheer number of Wotters, close family presents are opened in the morning then the afternoon when everyone is here is for Molly and Arthur's presents and any other presents get opened. We make our way into the lounge and I'm met with a Christmas tree bursting with presents everyone finds a seat adults on chairs kids on the floor, and Bill waves his wand and causes a portion of the presents to fly out from under the tree towards their intended recipients. Once objects stop flying round the room I find my self with four presents in front of me. each present is wrapped in very different styles. I grab the neat green and silver present first knowing who it’s from, upon opening the wrapping I find two books one on law the other on politics. Inside the cover of the law book is a note from my father.

 

Scorpius

Hope you are well. I’m glad you choose to act adult about my last letter, though there was no need to move out of the house. Your mother was quite worried until we found your letter, couldn’t you have given it to one of the elves? Pisces is well and asked after you I told him that you have gone on your own holiday and that we don’t know when you will be back. However if you would write a letter to your mother and brother I’m sure they would be happily received. I hope you have a pleasant Christmas.

Your father  
Draco Malfoy

 

I had sent my owl Mercury off this morning with a letter and a present of wet start fireworks for Pisces. It’s nice to know that they at least thought of me and were at least concerned about my whereabouts when they returned. That being said their presents show how little they know about me. Father always wanted me to go into law or politics, when in reality I’m more interested in Herbology and Magical Creatures. Thankfully I think that Molly and Louis are interested in these subjects so I’ll see if they want them. I decide to put them to the side for now I’ll probably flick through them later but I’m just not interested. I grab the next present wrapped ion brown paper and tied with a red ribbon, I open it to find a box of homemade fudge and some pies from Molly and Arthur. The next present is fireworks from Harry and Ginny, chocolate from Lily. The last present I open looks like it had been wrapped by the Whomping Willow, especially as when opened it’s a book. Only Al would be able to wrap a book on dangerous animals in Europe. 

I’m wrapped up in my new book when people start arriving, I don’t really notice who had arrived until I found myself flat on my back with my vision blocked by curly red hair. Yep Rose tackled me to the ground. After a quick kiss as her family is here and I don’t want to get attacked, I know Ron said he was fine with it but I’d rather stay on the safe side of things.   
“So why did you feel it was necessary to tackle me?” I question, my hands gently rubbing her back as she shifts to sit in my lap more comfortably.  
“You weren’t at the door to greet me. I mean we were the last ones to arrive.” She says before leaning in for a kiss. It’s only when we hear a cough that we break apart to see Al stood shaking his head.  
“Really people would think you haven’t seen each other in weeks not a day.” He grins “So how has your Christmas morning been?”  
“Well as usual Gran and Grandad G served a Christmas lunch of a barbeque” Rose’s Grandma and Grandad on Hermione’s side picked up this tradition while they lived in Australia. “I got a few books and some new films what about you?” she says looking at Al, her back is pressed into my chest and all I can smell is her hair.   
“Well I got the usual Fudge, Fireworks, Quidditch supplies and a full English Breakfast otherwise known as a great start to Christmas. Thanks by the way Scorpius I was really in need of some new arm guards.”  
“What about you Scor?” Rose says giving me a nudge.  
“Well it’s been the best Christmas I’ve had in ages frankly. Actually I got a present from Mother and Farther, books on Law and Politics. Molly and Louis are interested in those things right?”  
“Yer Louis wants to go into Politics and Molly’s currently studding Law with some firm or other, can’t remember the name.” Al says.  
“OI GET DOWN HERE! IT’S TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!” someone shouts from the kitchen. Due to the size of the family the only way for them all to fit in one room is in the kitchen, with an extension charm on the room, luckily Hermione is good at them. 

Once everybody has assembled in the kitchen the presents are handed out. I can’t help but feel surprised by how many presents I have been handed to me, another seven presents have landed in front of me. Everyone rips into their presents, shouts of happiness can be heard through the ripping of paper and chattering. I rip into my presents and find that I’ve been given a whole plethora of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products from James and Fred, a book on muggle culture from Ron and Hermione, some films and food from various members of the Wotter clan. With only two presents left I open the smaller present first to reveal a book, it’s a rare first addition book on the Animals in the Forbidden Forest and its history. I’ve been looking for a book on the forbidden forest for years and I’m so happy to finally have a copy in my hands that I instantly wrap Rose into a bear hug, and give her a quick kiss.   
“Thank you” I say quietly giving her another quick kiss.  
I turn to my last present but before I could unwrap it I hear Rose gasp. I turn and see her staring at a jewellery box, which I recognise as my gift to her. I was walking through Diagon ally when I spotted this sapphire necklace. The sapphire is the exact same shade of blue as Roses eyes and when I read that the necklace also has a built in shield spell against harmful magic. Rose pulls the necklace and hands it to me before turning and moving her hair out of the way so I can put it on her, I can’t resist placing a quick kiss to the back of her neck once I’ve done up the clasp.  
“Thank you” she whispers before kissing me we break apart before anyone gets too upset. I return to the present in front of me. I open the brown paper to find myself faced with a knitted jumper. Every year I see the various members of the Wotter clan wearing these jumpers and I’ve been given one. This is like a sign that you are part of the clan. That Molly cares about you enough to hand knit you a jumper, to come up with a design and pattern especially for you, and only you. Mine is a mustard-ie yellow with a red roaring lion on the front. And I really don’t know what to say it’s just so amazing. I’m suddenly wrapped up into a hug and it’s only then that I realise that I am crying. Molly upon noticing my reaction had matched over and swept me into a warm comforting hug.  
“You’re part of the family now. And if you need someone to talk to or anything I’ll always be here for you as will the rest of the family. And if they aren’t there for you just send them my way.” She pulls back and wipes the tears from my face before pulling me back into a hug “And you had better take good care of Rosie, you’re a good boy.” And with that she pulled away and heads to the kitchen with Ginny, Al, Angelina and Fleur to finish cooking Christmas dinner. I had offered to help but apparently Molly is a firm believer in too many cooks spoil the broth, and so she will only allow the best and most trusted cooks are allowed to help with Christmas dinner. I pull on the jumper in spite of the heat in the kitchen due to the number of people in there.  
“You ok?” I nod not sure I can speak “I always get one with a rose on it as Dad gets the one with an R on it. Personally I don’t see why we both can’t have an R as well.” I think I need to get out of the room and just process this. Rose smiles and I know that she can see that I need an out, and loudly says “Come on let’s put are stuff away so the table can be set for dinner.” Most of the kids agree and file out of the room arms filled with their presents. After I drop my presents on my bed I sit down and take a deep breath. After a couple of minutes Rose joins me and just sits next to me holding my hand. After a couple of minutes of silence Rose starts talking making me smile “I’m sorry if Gran came on too strong. She does that. I can tell her to tone it down if you want but I can’t promise that she will.” I shake my head a grin spread across my face.  
“No don’t do that. I’m surprised but I’m grateful. I just can’t believe that your family has welcomed me so openly even with my family’s history.”  
“They don’t care about your family history. Well they care but they know that you don’t agree with their past beliefs. And are very different from your family, I mean your family is better than apparently much worse than they are now but yer… they know you’re not your farther.” Rose says with a soft smile. I nod my head I know this is true but hearing her say it and feeling how completely they have welcomed me into their family is something very different.  
“Come on foods probably ready.” I stand and hold my hand out to Rose who takes it but instead of heading downstairs she pulls me into a kiss.

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

We’re currently eating the best Christmas dinner I can remember I’m not sure if it’s because I’m surrounded by people who I not only care about but also care about me too, or if it’s the incredible feast in front of me. I mean seriously the table is bending under all the food, it doesn’t have a spare inch of space. The room is filled with shouting and laughter, it’s an entirely different to my own family dinners. They were always so serious, quiet and uncomfortable each of us just waiting for it to be over but this just feels natural. The whole thing is practically overwhelming and in spite of years of hanging out with the Wotter clan nothing could prepare me for this, I find it easier to just sit back and observe. At an alarming speed the table is cleared of all the food. And people move to more comfortable seats with their bulging stomachs. While everyone separates off to their chosen resting place, Molly goes to the radio and taps it with her wand. It springs to life and an old song starts to play.  
“It’s an unspoken family tradition that Gran plays ‘A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love’ Celestina Warbeck. I don’t know how the tradition started but I quiet like it.” She smiles softly and leans into me her head resting on my shoulder humming along with the song. After the song finishes people start to drift off to bed in drips and drabs it’s the third time I nearly fall asleep that I decide it’s time I headed to bed. After lightly shaking Rose who had actually fallen asleep, walk her to her room and we kiss good night before I ascend another flight of creaky stairs (undoubtedly so the parents can hear if the kids are up to some mischief) and head to bed. Frankly I think I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave comments and kudos if you have enjoyed this or have any questions.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the delay. i would like to thank Bjordis for getting on my case, anyone who left kudos. but i would especially like to thank my mate who spell and grammar checked the whole thing. Anyway if you recognise it then it's not mine, and enjoy.

Scorpius’s perspective

The days between Christmas day and New Year’s Eve have been a blur of cooking, shouting and carrying things here and there at Ginny’s command. Tonight the Potters are hosting a New Year’s Eve Party which is probably going to be the place to be purely because most of Harry and Ginny’s friends are either war heroes, quidditch players, ministry officials or known by association. Tonight there will undoubtedly be reporters trying to get into the party and if they find out that I’m there, never mind that I’m dating Rose it will be a nightmare. If they find out no influence over important journalists will stop them from printing the story. The preparations have been extensive a barrier has been created around the house to stop party crashers, only thoughts with tickets can pass through the barrier. The house is decorated food is in the oven, or laid out for people to grab we have also been warned to be on our best behaviour. This is because Lysander is bringing his boyfriend to meet the entire clan, while normally that wouldn't be an issue this time it is a little different. Lysander's boyfriend is a muggle and while he has been told about magic apparently he hasn't really seen much of it. I have no clue how Lysander met a muggle but apparently they have been dating and it is serious enough that Lysander revealed our world. I have to say I'm excited to meet a muggle. I mean I have met muggles before but I’ve never been able to have a conversation with one who knows about magic. And I have so many questions that I want to ask about muggle life that I’ve never been able to ask. Due to the number of ministry officials we have been told to dress smart and I can’t wait to see Rose.

“Ready to face the hoard?” I turn to find Lily stood by my side. Even though I see Lily as a sister even I can tell she looks pretty. She is dressed in a simple green dress that flows down in a soft flowing fabric, the colour causes the green flecks in her eyes to be more visible. Overall she just looks very pretty.  
"I don't think I'm ever ready to face that lot." I run my hand through my hair nervously. “At least I’m not Lysander’s boyfriend. I can’t imagine coming to meet the entire clan not knowing about magic. I mean I get nervous at some of these things when Fred and James get going and I can defend myself!”  
“Imaging growing up with them!” Lily smirks “Don’t worry they both like Lys so won’t do anything too ridiculous.”  
“Lys?” I question  
“When we were younger Lysander was too hard to say so we used to call him Lys, and it stuck.” It’s at that moment that Rose walks into the room. She looks incredible. She is wearing a plain black dress with a high front, slightly shorter than Ron will probably like, with sleeves the stop part way down her arms. It fits in all the right places without making her look slutty. Her hair is sleeker than usual and flowing free. As she gets closer I spot that she is wearing the necklace I gave her for Christmas and I can’t help the goofy grin that spread across my face. When she’s close enough I pull her into my arms and press my lips to hers. My heart swells at the feel of her lips moving against mine. I move my hand from her waist to the small of her back, only to have my hand touches bare skin. As my hand roams I find that her entire back is open, and I can’t help the small moan that escapes my lips. Pulling away before I go too far or we’re caught by one of Rose’s protective relatives, I find Rose smirking up at me.

“So… do you like the dress?” she turns around and I see the back of the dress, which causes me to gulp. As I’d suspected her entire back is exposed, and I’m not sure I trust myself to keep my hands off her much less anybody else at the party. I gulp once more before responding.  
“You look amazing.” Even I can hear the awe in my voice.  
"Come on, people will be arriving soon lets grab some drinks" she smiles taking my hand and pulling me after her, giving me a spectacular view of her back and bum. We had just got our firewhiskey and cokes when we hear the door open and people start to arrive.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

The house is filled in no time and after moving through the house we find the other kids grouped together in the smaller lounge out of the way. James is sat talking to Sean Wood Emma's younger brother. Fred is pretending to be joining in with the conversation when unreality he is repeatedly looking over to were Al, Rachel and (the only reason he is distracted) Emma are sat. Molly and Lorcan are stood in the corner with Lysander and his boyfriend. There are a few other people filling the room as well who Rose and I push through to sit with Al. Seeing us approach Rachel moves to sit in Al's lap, and I sit for Rose to follow suit as there isn't enough space for a seat each. Out of the corner of my eye I see Emma look over at Fred only to quickly turn back blushing. At a glance I can see that Fred's entire face is quickly turning red proving my suspicions that they caught each other looking at them. I resist the urge to roll my eyes knowing that Rose and I weren't much better. And I'd probably still not have found the courage to ask Rose out if it wasn't for that mistletoe. I listen into the conversation to find that they're talking about Lysander's boyfriend who is apparently called Blaine and how the two met.  
"Well as you know Molly is finishing studying law this year." Rose starts to explain "And as part of that they have to go and do a portion of their training a muggle law firm. The firms run by a guy called Michael Vince. He's a wizard but apparently after the war he couldn't bring himself to perform magic again after all the things he had seen in Azkaban. He's a muggle born you see. Anyway he set up a law firm in the muggle world so that if wizards get into trouble that obliviate won't solve, he can help them with their case and for muggles he hires literally anyone. Muggles, wizards, squibs I even heard he hired an ex snatcher but that might be a rumour. Since then most wizard law firms have taken to having their apprentice’s do an internship there so they can get a grasp of the muggle world and the differences in there laws." She takes a deep breath shifting in my arms "Anyway while she was doing her internship she met Blaine and they became really close friends. Not too sure after that I assume she introduced them to each other and that the rest is history." I glance across the room at Blaine, he is stood laughing with Lysander's arm around his waist, looking really happy together.  
"I can't imagine having to explain all of this to someone. I'm almost surprised that Blaine didn't think he was joking." Emma says in awe.  
"Knowing Lysander he just forgot that Blaine didn't know and let it slip." Al laughs.  
"I have to say the do make a striking couple. Like you two do." Rachel says looking from Rose and I to Lysander and Blaine. Looking back over I see what she means while Rose and I are like Fire and Ice in out appearance, Lysander and Blaine contrast each other in almost every aspect. While Lysander is tall-ish, skinny and pale with his dirty blond mop of hair, Blaine is built, average height with short jet black hair that could match Harry's and dark skin. However they both have they exact same look on their face when they look at each other that just full of love. Realising that both Rose and my drinks are empty I offer to go and fetch fresh drinks.

After making it to the table and only getting a few looks of anger I start to pour the firewhiskey into our two glasses. I feel a presence next to me and turn to find Blaine stood there.  
"Hi. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, its Blaine right?" I say with a smile holding out my hand to shake. He gives me a nervous smile before shaking my hand.  
"I don't suppose you could help me with these drinks I don't recognise any of these alcohols. Is gillywater an alcohol?" He's holding the bottle looking confused.  
"Personally I'd recommend a Firewhiskey and coke. I haven't really drunk it before tonight but it’s really nice." I suggest handing over the bottle of alcohol before topping up my glasses. "So what do you think of a wizard party? Is it much different to a muggle one?" This causes Blaine to laugh.  
"I take it I'm the first muggle you've met that you can ask this sort of this to?" I smile and nod  
"Sorry but I was brought up in a pureblood family who weren't too nice when describing muggles. But I've always been curious about them."  
Blaine nods "Well I don't pretend to understand magic fully but so far there hasn't been a huge difference."  
BANG! The whole room ducks and wands appear in almost everyone's hands.  
"Sorry!" I turn towards the shout and see Hugo and Lily carrying a box of fireworks through the room "One of the wet start fireworks fell into a spilt drink." Hugo explains with an embarrassed grin. Slowly wands are put away and people return to their conversations. I turn to look at Blaine.  
"You ok?" Thankfully he grins in response  
"Are wizard parties always this fun?"  
"Only if you’re in the right company. Come on we should probably get back with the drinks or there'll be hell to pay"  
We start to push are way through the crowd, and when passing Professor Longbottom and Harry Potter I can’t resist listening in.  
"How's work going?" Longbottom ask pouring himself a fresh drink.  
"Oh you remember what it's like, never a dull moment."  
Neville laughs "Glad to hear everything's under control."  
"Well there's always some murmurings but nothing we can’t handle."  
"Really!"  
"Just some new group called the Truth"  
It’s at this stage I walk out of hearing range. Which is irritating as they seemed to be having quite an interesting conversation. 

We quite a quickly make out way back to the others who have joined into one group.  
"There you are!" I was beginning to think that I'd have to send out a search party for you. Especially when I heard that bang" Lysander jokes, but I can tell that he is nervous. I can’t imagine the pressure he must be feeling introducing someone he cares so much for to and entirely new world.  
"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Blaine says handing one of his drinks to Lysander "I just had a bit of difficulty choosing what alcohol to try. I have to say that while I knew there were going to be a lot of differences I never thought that alcohol would be one of them." He laughs.  
"I hadn't even thought of that. It must be very strange to one day be told about all this. Frankly I'm impressed with how well you're handling all this." Rose says causing Lysander to frown at her, clearly not wanting to discuss this too much.  
"Well it dis come a pretty massive shock, I kind of knew something wasn't right. And when I had it all explained it made perfect sense." Blaine replied not minding the question  
"What do you mean you knew something wasn't right?" Al asks  
"It was small things like not getting references, bowls that I was sure had a crack being in perfect condition, and when I was round Ly's walking into a the lounge to find him knelt in front of the fireplace looking guilty." At this Lysander looks down guiltily causing Blaine to wrap his arm round Lysander and give him a quick peck. "Now I understand it was such a huge secret and Ly couldn't be sure I'd even believe him."  
From there the conversation moved on and before we knew it, it was almost midnight. And we all start crowding into the main room ready for the countdown to begin. The back doors are open so we can stand outside to see the fireworks that are going to be set off at midnight.  
"10!" The room shouts.  
"9!"  
"8!"  
"7!" The whole room is vibrating as people push to make sure they get to kiss someone at midnight.  
"6!"  
"5!"  
"4!"  
"3!" Rose steps into my arms a grin spread across her face.  
"2!" She reaches up and wraps her arms around my neck, and my arms find their way to her waist.  
"1!"  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all shout at the top of our voices, I can hear the bang of fireworks above my head but I'm too busy kissing Rose to care. Eventually we pull apart and turn to watch the end of the fireworks, Rose's back is pressed into me with my arms wrapped tightly round her. The display above is brilliant. A classic Weird Sisters song 'Can you dance like a hippogriff' is playing and all the fireworks are going off in time with the song. In the centre is a man and woman made of fireworks dancing to the song jumping and twisting in perfect hypnotizing synchronicity.  
"LILY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" at this shout I turn towards the noise to find Al slightly red in the face looking at Lily and someone with confusion and anger. "YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!"  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME AL! YOU KISS RACHEL IN PLAIN SIGHT ALL OVER THE CASTLE. BUT YOU SEE ME KISSING SEAN ONCE AND YOU BLOW UP!"  
"AT LEAST RACHEL AND I ARE THE SAME AGE! HE'S OLDER THAN YOU LILY!"  
"WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING! DADS OLDER THAN MUM!"  
"THAT'S DIFFERENT THEY WERE AT WAR YOU'RE IN FORTH YEAR!"  
"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! YOU DON'T CONTROL WHO I KISS NO GO AWAY BEFORE I START FINDING BABY PICTURES FOR EVERYONE TO ENJOY!"  
"ALL RIGHT BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!" Ginny finally arrives through the crown Harry and Ron in tow. "Al go have a chat with Uncle Ron about younger sisters dating and how its going to happen so get over it." At this she gives Ron a pointed look, who with a grim expression leads Al away. "Lily I think we need to have a chat. And Sean" Sean who had been backing away at this stage pails "Harry wants a word." He gulps before pushing his shoulders back and walking off with Harry.  
"I can't believe Al's being so ridiculous I mean what did he think was going to happen she would do exactly as he said this is Lily!" Rose sighs "Idiot."  
Rather than push the point I lead Rose back inside as the fireworks have finished.

Smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

It's nearly 3 am and the party is over, most people have gone home and it’s only really the Wotter clan that's still here. I'm currently sat on the sofa with Rose in my lap waiting while Ron and Hermione search the house for Hugo.  
"CHARLES WEASLEY DID YOU GET MY SON DRUNK!" There is a sound of running feet and Charlie comes flying into the room tripping at the fireplace. With a grin he grabs a pinch of floo power and vanishes into the flames. Just as the flames die down a furious Hermione marches into the room Hugo in tow. "That Pillock!" She spits. "Come on lets go. If anyone sees Charlie before me tell him I'm going to kill him!" And with that she matches over to the fire treating Hugo like a child and flooing away together. With a quick kiss Rose gets up and with a tired smile floos home, to be followed be a smiling Ron. With Rose gone I head to bed to sleep as long as physically possible.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue when the next chapter will be up but I'll do my best. If you enjoyed this chapter or have questions please feel free to comment or leave kudos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I can't believe how long it has take for me to write this chapter! Anyway I'll let you read. and I hope you enjoy. ps I own nothing.

James' perspective

After a quiet holiday, the only drama being Al's over reaction, I'm back at Hogwarts, and walking through the dungeons to my first lesson of the new term, Advanced Potions. We finished our previous topic of dogsbreath potion just before the end of last term so we should be on a new topic. I quite liked dogsbreath as it made the drinker breath fire. Fred and I already have a plan for it, nothing specific but the phrase a trial by ice is as good as a trial by fire comes to mind. Walking into the classroom I find John, Chloe and Maya already in here, unsurprisingly. What is strange is that John is talking to Chloe. Maybe he'll finally have the courage to ask here out.   
"Good morning everyone. I trust you all had a pleasant holiday." Slughorn waddles into the room a smug grin spread across his face. "I myself was lucky enough to be invited to the best New Year’s Eve party around." Dad felt he had to invite him as he was inviting Neville, Flitwick and McGonagall. "Had a very nice chat with Gwenog Jones. Lovely lady I taught her you know offered me tickets to the next harpies match. She's a brilliant coach if I do say so myself. I missed you though James my boy." That's because I avoided him like the plague.   
"Well there were so many people there it was had to move let alone talk to everyone." Please let it be I really don't want to have a long discussion that reminds everyone who my dad is and what he did. People are always weird afterwards.  
"Very true my boy. I could scarcely get through the door when I got there." That's probably due the amount of weight he has put on recently, all those years of slug club dinners have finally caught up with him. He stopped doing them a few years back and rumour is that is healers orders. I'm just thankful that I didn't have to attend many. "Now class today we're looking at a funny and dangerous potion called Cogitation Visable. Now does anyone know what this potion does. Yes Chloe."  
"It allows people to see or hear peoples’ thoughts."  
"Very good five points to Hufflepuff, though it can also if brew as this one is allow us to see and hear the drinkers’ thoughts." Slughorn looks around the class with a nod. "Now I said it was dangerous let me explain. When being brewed the mixture is prone to being very volatile, but what makes it more dangerous is that if the drinker doesn't know that they have taken it then they can't control what is seen and heard. And after the effects wear off they also don't remember, they will feel as if they were just lost in thought and carry on not knowing that someone just looked in to their head. However, if the drinker knows than generally they can fight the effects, not so much that they can stop it but they can control what is seen and heard." He grins at the group and picks up a small cauldron and shakes it, causing a rattling noise. "So let's see whose thoughts we're going to be seeing." Oh Merlin! Fuck! I do not want my thoughts projected I'll reveal all of my ideas for pranks, or admit to pranks I got away with. Just breathe. The room is tense and Slughorn is slowly moving round the room offering the cauldron to each person. "A white stone means you're fine a black stone means that you're going to be drinking." His grin is a little worrying like he knows whatever happens that it’s going to be entertaining. I finally choose my stone and with a quick glance I see that it's white. Thank Merlin, looking round the room I instantly see who got the black stone. Chloe is sat shifting in her seat glancing at her hands then at the potion then back at John before repeating the circle. "Ok everyone now I want you to remember that any one of you could have gotten the black stone so I don’t want to hear you making fun of whoever it is. Now hold out your hand and on the count of three we'll see who's in the hot seat. One. Two. Three." Everyone opens their hands I instantly look over at Chloe only to find her slumped on relief, I guess she hadn't actually looked her stone. They switched stones, the look of gratitude on Chloe’s face says it all. "Looks like it’s you Maya come on into the hot seat." She calmly rises from her seat giving Chloe a quick smile as she goes. Calmly she takes her seat facing the room. Slughorn passes her the potion. "Drink it all now. The potion lasts for different lengths of time for different people, depending on how active their mind is." Maya nods the only sign of her nerves is her hand playing with her necklace. She takes a deep breath and downs the potion in one. There’s a flash of colour that looks like a blurry photograph that looks like Chloe but it's gone before I can get a proper look. 

Then from the silence a guitar starts to play. (**Just Like Fire by P!nk **) In front of Maya a strange fog starts swirling before solidifying into a loan dancer. The dancer is dressed in a short dress that is loose and free flowing. Her face is blank. She has a face but it’s almost like her face isn't important enough to be bothered with, so is blurred and out of focus. I suddenly realised that all the colour in the room has drained away, it's like I'm watching an old black and white film. 

"I know that I'm running out of time  
I want it all, mmm, mmm" From the walls someone starts singing. The dancer slowly moves her arms and legs in smooth sweeps.  
“And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off  
I want it on, mmm, mmm” The dancer moves onto her toes and raises her arms in a fluid motion above her head.

“And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher  
Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars” She spins to face John and me before twisting to face the front of the room.   
“Even when I give it all away  
I want it all, mmm, mmm

We came here to run it, run it, run it” The dancer starts to spin, as she spins she starts to blur into a swirling mass, and from the mass as second dancer spins.   
“We came here to run it, run it, run it” the two dancers perfectly in sync facing each other. 

“Just like fire, burning up the way” the two dancers’ backflip away from each other.   
“If I can light the world up for just one day” where the dancers have previously been two more dancers are now stood.  
“Watch this madness, colourful charade  
No one can be just like me any way” the four dancers swirl around the room in graceful spins  
“Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me” in two carful steps which somehow stay in time with the beat they end up stood atop each of the four desks.  
“I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?” the dancers each spin and kick at the grey ceiling  
“No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, uh

And people like to laugh at you 'cause they are all the same, mmm, mmm” the dancers make an impossible leap from one desk to another one, landing perfectly.  
“See I would rather we just go a different way than play the game mm, mm

And no matter the weather, we can do it better  
You and me together, forever and ever” the dancers continue to twist and flick their arms and legs.  
“We don't have to worry 'bout a thing, 'bout a thing

We came here to run it, run it, run it” the dancers flip off the desks in unison  
We came here to run it, run it, run it” The dancers make their ways to the edge of the room and gesture up at the ceiling. It’s then that I notice that where the roof had once been there now appeared to be the open sky much like the Great Hall only instead of the grey skies that greeted us this morning above us a blue sky with a smattering of pure white clouds. 

“Just like fire, burning up the way” I’m still staring at the sky when a flash of dark pink moves past me.  
“If I can light the world up for just one day” I turn my head to focus on the moving object   
“Watch this madness, colourful charade” I soon realise that the moving object is a girl flying past on trapeze.   
“No one can be just like me any way” She twists her body from having her arms holding onto the ribbons to having one leg twisted around one ribbon one arm holding on to the other.   
“Just like magic, I'll be flying free” she continues to swing back and forth one arm stretched out forward.   
“I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?” her body twists again moving so her legs are stretched out in the splits   
“No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, fire, fire  
Run it, run it, run it  
We came here to run it, run it, run it” The trapeze artist vanishes into smoke, dancers at the edge of the room are now moving. 

“So look I came here to run it  
Just 'cause nobody's done it” Suddenly there are loads of them, all dancing in sync to the heavier beat.   
“Y'all don't think I can run it  
But look, I've been here, I've done it  
Impossible? Please” They all shift in a wave effect shifting as a unit.   
“Watch I do it with ease  
You just gotta believe  
Come on, come on with me

Oh, what's a girl to do?” as the pace of the song changes, as does the dance. The wave transforms into a ripple effects starting in the centre of the room and shifting all the way out to the walls.   
(What, what?)  
Hey, what's a girl to do?  
(What, what?)  
Oh, what's a girl to do?” as the pulse continues they shift their arms keeping the pulse moving whilst dancing.   
“(What, what?)  
Oh, what's a girl to do?

Just like fire, burning up the way” the dancers start to part to reveal Maya. She moves through the dancers   
“If I can light the world up for just one day” all the dancers lead by Maya kick their leg in a sweeping motion.  
“Watch this madness, colourful charade” Maya spins then the dancers directly behind her spin, the ripple continuing with the sweep of Mayas arm.  
No one can be just like me any way” as a unit they all draw their right leg in front of their left before quickly flicking the leg around and draw their foot back to the ground on the left.  
Suddenly the dancers dissolve into smoke leaving Maya stood alone in the centre of the room. Her body is still moving in time with the music, she starts to tremble and the music fades. She moves into a spin only to tumbles out of the spin and lands on the floor. She sits there for a moment, before shaking her head and blinking. She opens her mouth as if to say something, before quickly closing it again.

“Very good very good! I must say you have one of the most impressive imaginations I have ever seen! Very nice. I think you deserve ten house points, the last time I tried that with a class, they all ran out before I could even hand out the stones. Now you sit there as long as you need.” He looks up at the rest of the class and smiles. “Well frankly I hadn’t planned any more of the lesson. So I want fifteen inches on Cogitation Visable, its effects, any side effects, and uses of the potion. I want this in in next Tuesday’s lesson.” With that everyone relaxes and starts chatting as the next lesson is potions and so there’s no point going anywhere else.

Unsurprisingly John is starting the homework straight away, I can see him making a list of everything he knows and things he feels he needs to find out. Charles and Oscar have wondered off probably to the Slytherin common room as it’s just round the corner to relax. I look round the room and spot that Maya is still sat on the ground trembling. In fact, she looks like she’s just seen a dementor. With that thought I route through my bag for the half a bar of never melt chocolate from Honeydukes. After a few minutes I finally manage to locate it. It’s slightly squished but it’ll taste alright. I make my way over to Maya and sit down next to her on the floor.  
“Are you ok?” she nods her head in response but doesn’t say anything. I can’t help but frown at this she’s really out of it. “Do you want some chocolate?” her head snaps to me and then looks at the chocolate in my hand.  
“Please!” a grin spreads across her face, and it only gets wider as I hand her the half a bar. I can’t help but be surprised that she didn’t turn her nose up at it when she saw how misshapen it is. “What happened?” she whispers softly in between mouthfuls of chocolate.  
“What?”   
“What happened after I drank the potion? I remember drinking it, and I remember falling to the floor but I don’t remember in between.” Oh merlin Slughorn said that the drinker wouldn’t remember what had happened.   
“Nothing bad. There was a flash of someone I think it was Chloe then some music started to play. And this dancer appeared, and all the colour had gone from the room. Then it was just an elaborate dance routine. More and more dancers appeared doing all sorts of tricks and flicks.” Maya is nodding her head she still looks worried but not as bad as before. “Ohh there was a trapeze artist at one stage, and then right at the end you joined in. suddenly the dancers vanished like smoke. But the music was still there and you carried on dancing. Then the music faded you faltered before tumbling out of a spin.” Maya nods her head a soft smirk spreading across her face.   
“We switched stones.”   
“You and Chloe! I knew it!” a grin spreads across my face and Maya smiles in response.  
“She was just so scared that she would reveal how she felt about John. As if the pair aren’t obvious enough already.” The smirk is back.  
“Oh Godric that’s why you switched! Couldn’t you have put us all out of our misery and got her to do it?” I joke  
“You should have seen her, she was close to tears and trembling. And who wants to admit how they feel to someone to the whole class and then not remember it.”  
“Hadn’t thought of that. Well anyone who says you ought to be in Ravenclaw not Gryffindor can look at today and suck it. No Ravenclaw would have the guts to do that.” Maya gives me a soft smile  
“Thanks.” We fall into a comfortable silence and finish off the last couple pieces of chocolate.

Before too long people start to arrive causing us to get up and return to our stuff. I’m just moving my cauldron to my usual seat when Fred arrives, throwing his bag onto the bench beside me.  
“So how was advanced potions? Anything interesting happen?”  
“You could say that.” I’m not going to tell Fred what happened here till later. “We were shown this potion that once drunk would project the drinkers’ thoughts.”   
“You’re think we use it for a prank aren’t you!” Fred smirks  
“Yes I am. Well not this exact potion as the drinker doesn’t remember what was seen but I have an idea of how to sort that.” The image of Maya sat on the floor looking confused wasn’t what you want a prank to be like.  
“Ok after lessons your common room we’ll talk it over.”   
“Sounds good.”

jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

“Is it true?” I’m currently say eating lunch with Fred when Al, Rose, Scorpius and Rachel sit next to us.  
“Is what true?” I ask, I’m not sure who asked the question.  
“Is it true that Slughorn made the advanced potions class get high and see hallucinations?” Rachel replies  
“What? You saw weird visions and didn’t tell me?” Fred looks at me waiting for the answer.  
“No we didn’t get high. There’s this potion that allows you to see and hear the drinkers’ thoughts without them remembering. Slughorn got one of the class to drink it so we could see the effects.”  
“There’s no way that’s allowed!” Rose exclaims.  
“Yer! If I’d been picked I would’ve run for it!” Al says with a shocked expression.  
“Slughorn said that’s what usually happen, I didn’t even think of running in I’m honest.” I admit.  
“I wonder what you would see if I drank the potion?” Scorpius says  
The conversation moves on to what each person would have shown if they drank the potion. I spot Fred giving me a look so I shake my head letting him know that I’ll tell him everything later once we’re in my common room.   
Jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

“Ok we finished our last topic before Christmas, and I want your essays in at the end of the lesson. So today we are learning about Inferi.” I’m currently sat with Fred at the middle, back of the classroom in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Patterson is an interesting teacher, with certain topics she gets really into them, but with others like when we went over non-verbal spells so she knew what level we were at she was just saying the words but she obviously didn’t care about the lesson. From what I’ve heard she’s terrible with the younger kids. Todays’ topic however seems to be one she is interested in. “This for some can feel like a sensitive topic but it is one we must cover.” From her seat in front of the class she sits up straight and leans towards the class “Frankly Inferi are the perfect army. They will do whatever their masters tell them. It takes powerful magic to stop them.” She then proceeds to stand up and pace down the room. As she passes each window the shutters close and the candles flicker to life. “Inferi are very dangerous, they feel no pain and can’t be stopped with bodily harm. They have no regards for their own safety and have a great physical strength. However, they haven’t got any thought of their own.” She waves her wand and an image of a gaunt skeletal creature appears at the front of the room. “Now take note of its white cloudy eyes that show that the creature is dead. Their bodies are thin and skeletal despite this they are incredibly fast. It is important to remember that each Inferi bears some resemblance to its original body. Some still have hair, some will have dull teeth where others have sharp. Now Inferi are animated with dark magic, though some people believe that there are other ways to control the dead. I expect you all to do your own research in to Necromancy. Inferi are more deadly when in large packs, but due to them being a creature of dark magic they dislike light and heat. This is why the only way to kill one is with Firestorm. This is an advanced spell that only the strongest magician can control.” She matches to the front of the room dismissing the apparition, and opening the shutters with a quick flick of the wand. “Now I want a minimum of two foot on Inferi.” The class quietly groans “Quiet or I’ll make it three. I want you to discuss Inferi, the advantages and disadvantages of using them, their limitations and their strengths. There will also be extra marks available for any extra information on Inferi that I don’t know. Class dismissed.” The class quickly packs their things up and leaves the room.

“Well that was a cheery lesson.” Fred chuckles, swinging his satchel over his shoulder.  
“That’s one way of putting it.” I laugh. “Come on we’d best get to the great hall for some food, We’ve got quidditch practice tonight” I pause and flash Fred an evil smile. “And I’m sure you’d just hate to be late for Emma.”  
“Oh piss off.” Fred groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you feel it was even slightly worth the weight. please feel free to leave kudos. And if you want leave a comment if you enjoyed it or just to complain about how long this took.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait but had some difficulty getting the writing right. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and as usual anything you recognise is JKs.

James perspective

“JAMES!” I’m woken by a loud roar. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! “JAMES OPEN UP!” I groggily sit up and climb out of bed. As I stumble to the door I can tell something is wrong but I’m too tired to care. I pull the bathroom door open to reveal a very tall guy dressed in nothing but a towel. I had no idea that Maya would have the guts to do something like this.   
“What?” I growl. It’s only the that I realise that there is something wrong with my voice.  
“James?” the guy questions his eyes are looking straight up at the ceiling and his cheeks have gone flame red.   
“Yes!” well who else would I be  
“Please would you put a top on and go and look in a mirror.” Whoever he is, is still avoiding looking at me. Rather than listen to the guy I go straight to the mirror but instead of my own reflection another one greets me. A tall girl with long red-black hair and hazel eyes stares back. I look down at my body and realise why the guy was so awkward, I tend to sleep in pyjama bottoms and nothing else.   
“WHAT THE FUCK!” And now due to my new body my bottoms are riding dangerously low and my chest is completely bare, I quickly pull on a t-shirt.   
“Ah. So I take it that this wasn’t you then.” I turn to the guy who is stood uncomfortably just inside my room.  
“No offence but who are you?”  
“Shit I forgot I was…” he trails off and gestures to his body. “Maya. Can I borrow some of your clothes? Mine don’t fit. You can borrow some of my clothes if you want, I somehow doubt that yours will fit.” He…she suggests.   
“Yer good plan.” I quickly grab some clean boxers, trousers and a t-shirt for Maya. I look up and find Maya stood by my bed holding a bundle of clothes.   
“Here these should fit but let me know if anything doesn’t.” Maya puts the clothes on my bed and takes the ones I hand over and dashes off clutching the towel round her…his hips. Once Maya has left the room I move back to the mirror to look at myself. I still have a slight bump on my nose from where a bludger broke it however now it has become slimmer and more feminine. My eyes are the same colour but they have become rounded, my lips just look softer. My eyes travel down my reflection and stop at my chest. These are something very new. They weigh more than I expected. I jump to see the response, and while they jiggle it hurts more than expected. One thing that hasn’t changed apparently is my appetite as my stomach suddenly growls I turn back towards the clothes Maya has given me and quickly pull the various items on. The bra she has given me fits... I think. But it isn’t very comfortable having part of my body confined but it’s better than having them bouncing as I go down the stairs. It’s a Friday so I grab my bag and anything I need for the day.

Upon entering the Great Hall I realise that it is defiantly not just me and Maya who have been affected. I am also now grateful I am that Maya has let me borrow her clothes, most people are either swamped by the clothes they’re in or you can see every curve of their body, and if I do say so myself I look pretty good in Maya’s clothes. I spot a girl with bright red hair walk through the door and head towards the Gryffindor table looking lost. I wave at the girl and upon spotting me walks over and sits opposite me. She’s wearing a large white t-shirt that falls to the thigh and light blue pyjama bottoms.  
“James?” the red headed girl asks.  
“Yes! It’s me how did you know?” I ask. I look at the girl sat in front of me. She has Weasley hair but when I look closer at her face there has been too much change. Currently I only have three male cousins at Hogwarts, so it must be either Fred, Hugo or Louis. Louis has his mum’s blond hair so that rules him out, but between Hugo and Fred I just don’t know.  
“Hugo?” I guess  
“No! You arsehole!” she exclaims starting to load food onto her plate. “It’s Fred.” He… she then proceeds to take a huge bite of food as only Fred can.  
“Sorry mate.” I look back around the room and see people looking confused and just talking to whoever is closest as they can’t find their usual friends. Some people are stood in a group just laughing at what’s happened. A guy who can only be Olivia Clearwater due to his vibrant purple quiff is surrounded by people. I guess knowing who someone is, is a comfort to some people especially Ravenclaws due to their thirst for knowledge and all. People with distinctive hair colours seem to be having an easier time finding each other which will help me as no one has the same red hair as the Weasleys. As I’m looking around a girl with black hair walks past with a short blonde girl and a tall red headed guy. They and only be Al, Rose and Scorpius so I wave them over.  
“Looking good Bro. You know I all ways knew you’d make a good girl.” I grin evilly at Al as he sits causing him to scowl.   
“I guess this was the Wolf then.” Al say ignoring my comment  
“Well who else would be able to pull this off? Though I haven’t seen any of the usual calling cards.” Fred says. In response Al pulls his hair back to reveal a mark he doesn’t normally have. Above his left eyebrow is a small pawprint. Scorpius the shows his wrist where he also has a similar mark.  
“Well that settles it. When do you think, the teachers will come down?” Fred asks glancing at the top table.  
I suddenly realise that the head table is completely empty.  
“Probably when they have tried everything they can to switch back to normal.” Rose suggests. Which to be fair is a fair assessment as for every prank of this size they spend ages trying to put things back to normal. So far they have only succeeded a handful of times but that was in the lower years. “Oh speak of the devils.” I follow his gaze to see an old man with a short neatly trimmed hair stood at the door. He is dressed in McGonagall’s usual tartan revealing which teacher it is.  
“I would like to announce that lessons are cancelled for the day due to the Wolf’s prank.” McGonagall’s Scottish accent cuts though all the chatter just like it normally would. “I will remind everyone that if they have any information on the identity of the Wolf.” McGonagall then turns around and leaves it’s the that I spot the paw print on the back of his neck.  
“So how in Godric’s name are we supposed to top this?” I exclaim. This is some impressive magic and I’m seriously impressed.   
“No clue. But come we’ve finished in here let’s head up to yours I just can’t be arse dealing with Audrey today I’ve got a killer head ache and I think I ate to much at breakfast.”  
“Good plan.”

jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

“Was it just me or did that take longer than usual?” I ask. Fred collapses onto the sofa before responding.  
“Not sure.” He mumbles.  
“Are you ok?” I ask as Fred has curled up into a tight ball and is pulling a face.  
“I don’t know what’s wrong. Everything hurts, my head, stomach and back. Yet I really want to eat some chocolate. Ugh! I don’t like it James help me.!” He moves his head and pulls a puppy face that if I had been anyone else would have had them running to the kitchen for chocolate.   
“I think I know what’s wrong.” We both quickly turn to the door to see Maya looking embarrassed.  
“What’s happening to me?” Fred asks looking worried.  
Maya opens his mouth only to close it again. “Well the thing is...” Maya trails off and pulls on his hair looking uncomfortable “I think…” Maya tries again. “Well it sounds like you’re getting your period.” Maya blurts out looking even more awkward. Fred’s face contorts into one of pure panic, before leaping up off the sofa.   
“Shit!” it’s the that I spot that his bottoms are stained.  
“Come on I’ll sort you out.” Maya walks up to the bathroom, Fred following closely behind.  
A few minutes later Fred walks out of the bathroom looking uncomfortable.  
“I have never given girls enough credit for what they have to deal with.” He’s changed into what looks like pyjama bottoms and an oversized jumper.

jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjppjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

We’re heading down to the Great Hall when we start seeing things that confuse me a bit. It seems like a large portion of the population are using today as a way to experiment without people knowing who they are exactly. Guys are snogging with guys, girls with girls and guys with girls. What confuses me is if visually two guys are snogging does that mean that the girls are snogging guys or that they are snogging the girl inside the guy. Either way it’s too much effort to understand. What I do know is that Hogwarts is having a gander at what they like. When we finally make it to the Great Hall I suddenly feel numerous eyes on me as I walk to my usual seat. As I look around I spot a few girls looking at me and I can only describe it as like I’m a piece of meat,  
“Why are girls looking at me like that?” I question uncomfortably   
“What?” Fred proceeds to look around the room. As I watch his eyebrows rise “And well I guess it’s because from a purely physical view point you are kind of fit.” She shrugs and starts piling food onto his plate “Also it’s probably the creepy arse holes in female bodies that are checking you out so obviously. No offence.” This is then followed by a massive forkful of mashed potatoes that only Fred could think is manageable. I start to put food onto my plate but as I eat I can still feel eyes on me. Before long Fred has finished eating.  
“Come on let’s head back to my dorm this is just creepy.” I quickly put some food into a napkin to take away with us. 

I’ve eaten about half of food by the time we get back to the dorm, we managed the walk much faster than last time I think it’s because we’re both more used to our new bodies. I collapse onto my favourite armchair as normal and look at the remaining food. Normally what I had taken from the table would be easy to finish but today (undoubtedly due to my new body).   
“Do you want any of this?” I offer holding the food out to Fred. I can feel my eye brows rise as she shakes his head no. Bang! Our heads quickly turn to look at the closed bathroom door.   
“Oww!” As we watch the door opens and Maya stumbles out clothes dripping holding his hand to the back of his head.  
“Shit! What happened?” I ask getting up to guide her down onto the sofa.   
“I tripped over the bathmat into the shower and managed to turn it on and hit my head.” Maya mumbles rubbing her head. “Shit this hurts.”  
“Let me have a look unsurprisingly we’ve gotten pretty good at healing ourselves.” I gently move his hand out of the way to look at his head. After some gentle prodding and hisses from Maya, I’m now certain that while it’s painful there won’t be any lasting damage, there isn’t even a bump. I pull out my wand and cast a cooling charm over the tender area.  
“Cheers. Egh I just want my own body back.”  
“Same I just don’t feel like myself” I just don’t feel comfortable in this body.  
“If Al has a paw print above his eyebrow where are ours?” Fred suddenly asks   
“What are you on about?” Maya asks wincing as he speaks  
“I’d avoid sudden movements if I was you.” Fred suggests unhelpfully, causing Maya to roll his eyes only to wince again.   
“Al has a Wolf paw print just above his eyebrow and as McGonagall walked out of the hall I saw a paw print on the back of her neck.” I explain  
“So, it stands to reason that everyone has one. And I think I know where mine is.” Fred exclaims leaning back into the bean bag.   
“Go on then. Where is it?” I ask after a beat knowing that he won’t say shit until he’s asked.  
“Well I’m glad you asked James. Now I only saw it briefly but...” Fred trails off as he reaches up and pushes her out of the way to reveal her ear. Fred then turns her head and just below the back of his right ear.  
“Yep that’s a paw print. I wonder where mine is.” I muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments below or leave kudos if you want.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry for the wait. This is a short ish chapter but the next chapter should be up soon ish but no promises as to when. Anyway anything you recognise is JK's and please enjoy.

Scorpius’ perspective

“And Welcome to Hufflepuff vs Slytherin Quidditch match.” Nick’s voice cuts through the wind and rain to where Rose, Al and I are huddled together under an umbrella. “Now this should be an interesting match as each side is very different from the other and have everything to prove. A recap of last terms matches.” Nick likes to remind us of what has happened in previous games which is great if you’re watch but can mess with you if you’re playing, even if he does try to keep his judgement even. “Now Hufflepuff were annihilated in the first match of the year against Gryffindor. However, they shouldn’t be counted out of the game as Gryffindor are a proven winning team who have had lots of time to practice together. During the first match the Hufflepuff chasers seemed to attempt a few interesting plays” I’ll say if Rose, Al and I weren’t so practiced they would have scored. “And I can’t wait to see how the fair against a less practiced team. Now Slytherin won their last match but I hope they haven’t been complacent. They won their match 170 – 40 thanks to a quick snitch catch but their chasers had a hard time defending their end from the Ravenclaw chasers. That may have been due to their keeper taking a nasty bludger to the head early in the game but we will see today.” I’m not sure we will see much today honestly the weather is terrible and only people supporting the playing teams and die hard Quidditch fans have bothered to leave the castle. “As I’m sure you guys in the stands are aware the conditions aren’t they best for Quidditch.” Thunder rumbles overhead. “And it has just gotten worse. We are likely looking at a long game today as these conditions are awful for finding the snitch.” Understatement. “Ok, the teams are ready and heerrrrrreeees Hufflepuff! Captain and chaser Jim Manley! Fellow chasers Rory Darvill and Jenna Etherington! Beaters Theo Stump and Grant Ward! Keeper Mark O’Flarhety! Annnnnnd seeker Ann Griffiths! Noooow for Slytherin! We have Captain and beater Phillip Flint! And fellow beater Paul Bulstrode! Chasers Dominic Do.. Doug.. Donaghy sorry I’m calling you DD for the game again. And twin chasers Edgar and Ramona Nolan… yer I’m going to call you by your first names if that’s cool guys otherwise it’ll be far too confusing. Their keeper Antony Watson! And last but certainly not least Charlotte Bell!” Once Nick stops talking all we can hear is the howling of the wind and rumble of thunder. In the distance, we can see sheet lightening flashing. 

“And we’re off and Slytherin have the ball and they’re moving up the pitch DD passes to Ed. Who passes to Ramona. Ohh! And Hufflepuff have stolen the ball. They are moving up the pitch very quickly. And Darvill dodges that bludger brilliantly! And he makes his way to the hoops oh but it is saved by Watson. He passes to Ed who passes to Romona, to DD oh no the quaffle has slipped through his hands. Not sure is that was due to the weather or not. But Hufflepuff have collected the Quaffle” the rain is falling heavier than before and it’s hard to see mare than coloured blurs “I can’t see who that is but they pass to Etherington. She’s moving up the pitch. She’s at the hoops annnnnd SHE SCORES! That’s 10-0 to Hufflepuff.

The match has been going for a few hours now with no sign of finishing, the score is 60-30 to Hufflepuff. The crowd has thinned out to only the really die hard quidditch fans and people who can cast an umbrella spell. So, far Hufflepuff seem to be dominating the game, due to their strong chasers. However, Slytherin has been able to block a few of their attempts with bludgers. Slytherins problem is that Hufflepuffs chasers aren’t afraid to trust each other and take risks. This is probably since they have the same line up as last year, whereas Slytherin have a new chaser, Dominic, this year.   
“Guys!” Al shouts through the rain “I’m taking Rachel in. She’s feeling a bit sick.”  
“Ok see you later.” I shout back, I look up to the sky to see Hufflepuff score again. “I hope she’s ok.”  
“Rachel will be fine. She enjoys Quidditch but when it’s weather like this she’d rather be warm, especially if she doesn’t really care who wins.”   
“You’re not too cold, are you?” knowing Rose she would stay out for the entire game in spite of feeling sick.  
“A little cold but fine otherwise I’ll be fine.” I can’t help but frown I know Rose and she will be down playing how cold she really is. She is currently stood in front of me so I quickly open my coat and pull her into my chest before closing my coat round us both and wrapping my arms round her.  
“What the fuck Rose! You’re freezing!” I exclaim. I can feel all my body heat vanishing.  
“I’m not that bad.” She defends  
“Not that bad! I bet you’re blue under your clothes.” If I wasn’t as worried as I am I would have probably been distracted by that mental image. However, all I can think is that I’m glad to see some colour in her cheeks as my comment has caused her to blush.

The score is 80-30 to Hufflepuff but I really don’t care. A couple minutes ago Rose started to shake. On top of that I’m now chilled to my bones.  
“Rose, I think we need to go inside and get warm.”  
“No. I’m fine.” She stubbornly refuses. She’s started to shake violently now, and pale as snow.  
“Rose I’m freezing, your shaking let’s get inside. Please.” Rose sighs and nods  
“Ok let’s go.” 

We’ve made our way out of the stadium and walking back to the castle when Rose starts swaying dangerously.  
“Rose, are you ok?” she is clutching onto my arm swaying. “Rose talk to me!” I wrap my arms around her waist to give her some support.  
“Scor...” her knees buckle and she collapses into my arms.  
“Rose!” I shake her a little “ROSE!” She doesn’t respond. Carefully I shift her so I can put my arms under her knees and round her back. I’m shaking with cold but I can’t help but be grateful for the upper body strength that Quidditch has given me. If it wasn’t for all those drills Emma has make me do I doubt I’d be able to carry Rose all the way into the castle and to the Hospital Wing with these shivers. The closer to the castle I get the worse the pounding in my head gets. 

After what feels like an hour I finally make it to the Hospital Wing. I push open the door backing into the room so I can make sure that I don’t hit Rose’s head. But when I turn around I’m faced with a room full of people. It’s incredibly loud, all the beds are full and people are just standing around talking. As I stand there I can see a few people almost running around the room, moving from bed to bed. In the middle of the whirl wind of running is Madam Pomfrey directing people. I readjust Rose in my arms and make my way through the crowd to Pomfrey. As she sees me approach she stops before quickly pushing her way to us.  
“How long has she been like this?” she demands  
“Not sure, I’m not feeling to great.” I’m starting to sway and when someone moves to take Rose from me. I gladly hand here over as I’m starting to fear that I might drop her. I feel a hand on my arm pulling me towards an empty bed at the back of the room. As I’m helped into my bed I see Rose being tucked into the bed next to me. As I’m encouraged to lie down the room starts to spin around me. I look over to Roses bed and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment if you have any questions or sugestions.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for been so patient with me. As usual anything you recognise isn't mine. Hope you enjoy.

James’ perspective 

It’s been six days since the Hufflepuff vs Slytherin Quidditch match and almost a half of the castle have fallen sick with some illness. Al and several students have been helping out in the Hospital Wing. While the advanced potions class were asked to keep the Hospital Wing supplies stocked. Chloe fell ill on the initial Saturday and John and Oscar succumbed on Sunday and Monday respectively to the illness. This has meant that only Maya, Charles and I are left to restore the supplies.  
“Egh why are we still making all these potions” Charles complains “I mean if Slughorn can’t even be bothered to show up, why should we. I for one have much better things to do than make rash cream and potions for dizziness, drowsiness and Salazar knows what else, because I’ve lost track.”  
“Oh, shut up!” he really gets on my nerves. “Have you been in the Hospital Wing since this whole thing started?” he shrugs “Well most of my family are in there and every time I visit them they are struggling for supplies even with us and St Mungos brewing. Each patient has to take two different potions every four hours and have the cream applied to the rash on the body twice a day. Now I bet you haven’t seen the rash. But let me tell you it’s not nice, it's purple with bright green puss. Can you imagine having to apply the cream to someone when they are a dead weight. So, what if while the rest of the school has time off we’re down here brewing. At least we’re not run ragged in the Hospital Wing, get over it.” Thankfully before he can say the door opens. Professor Graham stumbles into the room looking exhausted.  
“Sorry but Professor Slughorn has been taken ill. Now as we no longer have a master potioneer, I need you to be honest with me. Do you feel confident enough to continue to make the potions needed without Slughorn’s supervision?”  
“I’m happy to continue” Maya says instantly. Well some days I think she’s better at brewing potions than Slughorn. And while I’m not as good as she is, but I trust her to not let me go wrong.  
“I’m in.” I decide. I can at least try after all and Slughorn hadn’t rejected any of my potions yet. We all turned to look at Charles.  
“I’m sorry to say that I don’t think that I can continue to brew these potions. I’m not as good as these guys and I wouldn’t want to risk it.” Charles declares. Professor Graham nods rubbing his eyes.  
“Ok thank you for being honest you can go then” he sighs. Charles quickly packs up his stuff and leaves the room. “Right, is there anything you need? Because whatever you need I’m here to help.” He smiles but his eyes look exhausted.  
“Well…” Maya starts softly “We’ll need to do an inventory to see what’s left.”  
“If we could get lunch brought to us we can eat while the potions are simmering.” I suggest  
“Actually, if we do that then we’ll be able to brew the potion in larger batches. We’ll need to work out the timings but that’s fine I know how to do that.” I can see Maya’s mind moving at a mile a minute as she has already started to calculate the timings for the potions.  
“Ok I can do that.” Professor Graham stands up wobbling slightly as he moves.  
“Are you ok Sir?” I ask.  
“Don’t worry I just didn’t get much sleep last night. Professor Reid was taken ill last night and I was keeping an eye on her as she’s in her own room as the Hospital Wing is full.” He yawns loudly “But I’ll get straight on that food while you guys start the inventory.” With that he stands and rushes from the room to go and sort the food.  
“ok so how do you want to do this?” Maya ask  
“Well how about you calculate the timings for the longer batches and I’ll do inventory?” I suggest.  
“Sounds good.” I move to my bag and pull out my parchment, ink, quill and the recipes. After jotting down all the ingredients we need for the potions. I make my way into the store cupboard and collect all of the jars of each ingredient and dump them onto one of the benches. The room is silent except for the scratch of our quills and the clink of jars as I move them. I can hear Maya muttering under her breath nodding her head to some beat that I can’t hear. I turn back to the ingredients before me, we have plenty of knot grass and doxy eggs, but after today we will have run out of most the other ingredients.  
“Shit.” I mutter apparently louder than I thought as it causes Maya to look up. “Sorry, we’ve only got enough ingredients for today.”  
“Fuck!” I’ve heard her swear before but it always surprises me how open she is about it.  
“I don’t suppose you would know what the store cupboard would look like when fully stocked?” I have no idea I only go into the store cupboard during class and if I need some unusual ingredients for a prank.  
“Well… let’s see” She leans back stretching her arms above her head causing her t-shirt to rise a little “The ingredients that need to be fresh he orders around the time that a class needs them in various quantities. The rest he buys in mass at the start of the year. Obviously, he buys more of the common ingredients, about ten jars of each. But unfortunately for these potions there are multiple uncommon ingredients, he only tends to have about four jars of each. That’s why we've run out of so many ingredients.”  
“How the hell do you know all that?” I mean seriously what the fuck! She’s gone back to calculating the timings.  
“What?”  
“How do you know what Slughorn's ingredients orders?” I repeat  
“Oh, he buys them from my mum. How do you think I'm so good with potions?” shaking her head she turns to face me “She has a potions shop. We sell ingredients and pre-made potions. I’ve been helping out there for years. Dad likes to say that I was chopping ingredients since before I could talk.” She suddenly stops talking “Sorry rambling.”  
“No, it’s ok. So, what should we tell Graham to order?” I she clearly has a better idea of the school supplies.  
“Well should we say two jars of the common ingredients, and three of the uncommon ones?” She suggests.  
“Sounds good.” I quickly jot down the quantities we need on the parchment.  
“Ok I’ve got the timings.” Announces spinning back around a couple of seconds later, brandishing her piece of parchment. “It’s going to take a little bit more than double the time to brew three times the amount in one go. Can I see your ingredients list?” She asks, after a couple of minutes “Well we have enough ingredients to make all the potions in these quantities today but we won’t be able to make any more till we get the fresh stuff in.”  
“Well, that was going to happen either today or tomorrow either way so we might as well get tomorrow off.” I mean we’ve been brewing none stop practically for the last four days.  
“Well let’s get going then.” 

jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

3 days later

“Hey, I’ve got the new batch of potion.” Al turns at the sound of my voice and looks visibly relieved.  
“Thank Godric! We’ve just run out of the batch that you brought this morning.” He wipes his forehead with his sleeve before walking towards Madam Pomfrey’s office. The Hospital Wing is a mess. All the beds are taken on my way here I passed a couple of rooms that have been turned into overflow wards that are now also full. Inside Madam Pomfrey’s office there are multiple students and healers either taking a quick nap, eating or researching the illness. They still don’t really know what it is which is why they are burning through the potions so fast. “Good news we have a fresh batch of potion.” This is met with tired cheers. St Mungos’ is also sending potions daily but they can’t focus all of their efforts on the potions we need. I place the potion phials down, after my first visit to drop off the potions I found out what dosage the potions were being given in so that we could save them at least some time. Steadily the students and healers grab the phials that they need and leave the room. Only a couple of people remain in the room most are still asleep or look like they will be any second. One of the healers walks over to me, Al having already left to hand out the potion.  
“Thank you for doing this. I know most people are hiding in their dorm trying to avoid infection. But honestly I think the whole school would be ill by now in it wasn’t for you.” She stretches her arms up over her head with a groan.  
“Well, it’s not just me. I couldn’t do it without Maya.”  
“Either way. You’re doing brilliantly. You’re not feeling ill at all, are you?” she asks worriedly.  
“Nope, I feel fine. Maybe because of being round the potions so much.” I suggest, to be honest I’m just happy to be health.  
“It’s nice to be back at Hogwarts even if they are stuck in their ways.” I raise a questioning eyebrow at her.  
“All the beds are full and there was a discussion on where to expand to. There was the suggestion of the dorms but Pomfrey squashed that idea thankfully. I mean we can’t risk the spread of infection. So, someone suggested mixing the dorms but that was put an end to faster than the last. Flitwick refuses to let Ravenclaws secrets be discovered, and Hufflepuffs head… what’s she called... Crowther that’s it. Well, she also disagreed and her house has defences against ‘intruders’.” She starts counting how many phials remain. “Anyway, they eventually concluded that as the Seventh years were hit the hardest by the disease that they should sleep in their own rooms. Hmm, maybe. Anyway, I should go see to my patient.” And with that she’s gone. I head towards one of the closer beds. In it lies Rose her face is the same colour as the sheets around her, on her neck I can see the purple rash creeping higher. She was one of the first to be diagnosed with the disease. In the bed, next to her Scorpius is led, as pail as he was in first year. He apparently collapsed later than most do, they healers believe that it is due him trying to get Rose to the Hospital Wing. Whatever the reason was after he collapsed all the symptoms appeared very quickly. I visited Lily and Hugo this morning, and Louis, Roxie and Lucy yesterday when I came to drop off the potions. I feel bad but I can’t help but feel great full that Fred hasn’t gotten ill, just so I have someone I can talk to properly. After a couple minutes of watching the pair I leave the Hospital Wing. It tends to get a bit creepy if you sit there and watch people for too long.

As I walk through the corridor I can’t help but notice how quiet Hogwarts is. The ghosts have taken to patrolling the corridors and telling the teachers if they have seen anything wrong. Peeves has been calmer, rather than pelting people with fruit or something that the Wolf has given him, he’s been juggling the flaming torches for some first years. I’m practically dragging my feet as I arrive at Dave’s portrait.  
“Ooh you look knackered. Come give me the password and go on up to bed.”  
“Doctor, doctor give me some news I’ve…” a massive yawn escapes me “I’ve got a bad case of loving you.” Normally I would have a bit more fun with the password, one day I said it to Fred like I was in some soap opera that lily loves. But today I’m just ready to drop.  
“Go on. Off to bed with you.” Dave says before he swings open.

I stumbled through the portrait hole to find Fred sprawled out on the bean bag, working on some homework we had been given before all this started. Maya’s curled up in the arm chair scribbling in her notebook. I’m barley two steps into the room when Fred and Maya raise their heads in sync to look at me, it’s actually a bit creepy.  
“Please tell me there is some good news from the Hospital wing.” Maya practically begs. In that last couple of days, we have been brewing none stop in the larger quantities. Brewing all the potions has me drained, never mind Maya she’s been watching the potions and keeping an eye on me. She keeps insisting that I’m the one to take the potions to the Hospital Wing and that I take my time so that I can visit my family. She has probably go no idea how great full I am for that.  
“Sorry, only bad. They’ve already run out of beds again. So, they’re talking about having the seventh years moved into their rooms.”  
“Why don’t they have the ill lower years in their dorms so they don’t have to traipse across the castle?” Fred asks  
“According to one of the healers there was a bit of an argument about that. Pomfrey refused to have the sick mixed in with the healthy in case they catch whatever this disease is. Next someone suggested that the houses should mix so the ill could be in one room without the possibility of contamination. But Flitwick and Crowther both refused in case the other houses find out the secrets of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff common room, and corrupt them or something.” I faceplant onto the sofa “So yer thanks to them the Hospital Wing is going to be stretched even further.” I sigh rubbing my eyes.  
“Imbeciles, anyway I think everyone knows by now that it’s just a riddle to get in Ravenclaw. They aren’t even that hard.” Maya mutters. WHAT?  
“Oh, Sinistra’s ill as well now.” Fred announces, I don’t think he heard what Maya said, but he’s got my attention.  
“Shit! How many teachers are left now?” I’ve lost count, it’s got to be about seven.  
“There’s only five left now.” Maya supplies.  
“Fuck! Some of the St Mungos’ healers have gotten ill as well there’s talk of quarantining the school if they can’t cure the disease soon.” Fred adds.  
“I mean they already refused to let parents in to see their kids in case they get infected or spread the disease.” The schools practically on lock down, I’m starting to worry that illness isn’t going to clear.

jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjp

“Annnnd time to relax.” I announce. This is currently the best part of my day; my potion has to gently simmer for an hour meaning that I can sit down and not think about everything for a bit. Maya’s carefully adding ingredients to her potions, it’s more complex than mine as she’s the better potioneer. Since the illness, I haven’t been able to really think about the year’s pranks, we normally would have pulled a prank around this time of year. Now there’s only enough time for two maybe three pranks. Luckily Fred and I have already organised the prank for Valentine’s day. Fred and I aren’t the biggest fans of Valentine’s day, personally I’ve never got what the big deal is. But are some minute details on the prank that still need work. 

I’m just getting ready for the next step of the potion, I start to hear some sort of murmuring in the corridor outside our classroom, the noise outside steadily gets louder and louder. A sort of drumming can also be heard that I soon realise that it’s the sound of running feet. I have about half an hour before I need to do anything with my potion. I’ve barely started to step towards the door when it bursts open, and Fred tumbles in.  
“THEY’RE AWAKE!” Fred pants “THEY’RE ALL AWAKE!”  
“WHAT!” he can’t mean what I think he does.  
“Everyone that’s ill they’ve all woken up, in the last half hour.” Fred smiles “They’re back.” I can’t quite work out how to respond.  
“I can look after all this.” Maya says cutting through my thoughts. “Go on. Go see your family. I can handle it in here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this chapter it really does mean a lot.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this I'm just working very slowly, and am very busy. Hope you enjoy and i own nothing.

Scorpius’ perspective

Valentine’s Day has arrived and for once I’m looking forward to it. In the past some girls have practically attacked me in an attempt to get a date for Valentine’s Day, but this year they have almost ignored me. It has been glorious. But what makes it even better is that this year I have Rose as my girlfriend. And while I think that some people get a bit obsessed with it, I’m quite happy to use it as an excuse to surprise Rose with a present. Especially as I know, even though she would never admit it, that she’s a romantic at heart. In the past, I used to see Rose watch girls as they received gifts from their boyfriends. She always had this look in her eye like she wished that someone would treat her like that. And so, I’m determined to give her the perfect day, so long as the Fred, James and the Wolf don’t spoil it. The three seem to have some sort of problem with the day, every year they prank Valentine’ Day. We’ve had the whole school carpeted in roses, cherubs flying around. Last year the Wolf’s prank meant that if you saw some you fancied you would have a reaction like you were part of a cartoon. I had my heart popping out of my chest like in a cartoon whenever I was near Rose. The prank led to me and Fred and numerous other people cowering in their rooms. But I just hope that this year their prank isn’t too full on, I mean it’s easy to deal with the pranks when it’s something you can just walk past. But if it’s anything like the last prank then today is going to be very interesting. 

Normally I would be asleep right now in spite of the fact it is a Friday. Sadly, Nick and Connor are arguing.   
“Come on! Tell me.” Nick wines  
“NO!” Connor shouts  
“Do you have a date?”  
“No…” even without seeing his face I can tell that he is lying.   
“Look if you’re going to lie at least lie well.”   
“Oh, come on! Would you just let it drop!” Connor groans. Through the curtains I can see their silhouettes, Connor is gesturing wildly and pacing as he always does when he gets defensive, while Nick is just stood there waiting for Connor to calm down.  
“And even if I did have a date why should I tell you? I mean you’ve got a tattoo and haven’t told me!” Ok now it’s interesting. And they’re too loud for me to go back to sleep so I might as well get up and see what’s happening.  
“You got a tattoo?” I ask as I climb out of bed.  
“What no I haven’t.” Nick looks very confused.   
“Nick, look at your wrist.” Looking at his wrists I spot what Connor is on about. There for all to see is a massive heart with some sort of writing a cross the heart.   
“Merlin’s pants!” Nick says glaring at his wrist. “I’m going to kill them.”   
“Come on let me see. What does it say?” Connor teases   
“Guys please don’t.” Nick starts to slowly back away from us hiding his arm behind his back. Which of course we’re not going to let him get away with. As we move towards Is put a flash of something red on Connors arm. While Nick and Connor are both occupied with Nick’s tattoo. I quickly check my own wrists only to find that I to have a new mark on my body. On my wrist is a bright red heart. Across it ‘Scorpios Malfoy + Rose Weasley’ is written and underneath ‘with love from Fred and James. Well at least I now know what their prank is, but what do the other two have written on their arms? While I have been inspecting my wrist, Nick has ended up backing away towards me. Before he realises that I in behind him I grab him and hold him still for Connor.  
“Shit! Scorpius come on” Connor practically pounces on Nick, grabbing his wrist.  
“Holy Shit! Jessica Patil! You fancy Jessica Patil!” glee spreads across Connor’s face. But before he can say anything else Nick grabs Connors wrist.  
“Well, I sure hope your date today is with Antony Watson or that’s going to be a bit awkward.” Nick grins back.   
“Well my date is with Antony. But look at you, going for a seventh year Ravenclaw. Are you going to show her your arm?” Connor smirks   
“No, I’m not going to show her my arm. But congrats a date with Antony Watson. But why didn’t you tell me? You know I wouldn’t take the piss.” Nick asks   
“Ok look, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to mention anything in while commenting on the match. Then everyone was sick, and things were going well. We haven’t had a proper date yet though. And I really don’t want to fuck this up!” Connor is pacing now hands in his hair.  
“Why are you talking about the Slytherin keeper?” a tired voice asks. Turning around we find Al’s head poking out from between his bed curtains, but I can hear some rustling from inside. I can feel a smirk spreading across my face as I guess who else is in there.  
“Did you have a good night Al?” I ask before Al can respond my suspicions are confirmed by Rachel’s grinning face also pops out from behind the curtains. “Hey, Rachel have fun?”  
“Why are you jealous Scorpius?” she laughs.  
“Oh, Merlin how did you know!” I smirk sarcastically “I would suggest a foursome” I’m trying so hard to keep a straight face seeing Al’s disgusted face. “But that might be awkward for Al and Rose.”  
“I'm going to start throwing up soon. Why are we talking about the Slytherin keeper?” Al interjects, before we can wind him up further.  
“Connor’s going on a daaate.” Nick sings “With Antony Watson.”  
“Nice.” Al pulls an approving face. “At least he’s not dating Ed Nolan, he creeps me out.” He adds to me quietly. I have to agree with Al, Ed and his sister make me feel uncomfortable, plus Antony seems like a really nice guy. Luckily we now know what Fred and James’ prank is we’ll just have to wait to see what the Wolf has in store. 

I quickly get dressed and gather my books, and Rose’s present before heading down to the common room. As usual Rose is sat in her favourite armchair waiting for me reading a book. I've got her an everlasting daffodil, her favourite flower, and some chocolate. I bit cheesy for our first Valentines but I know she'll love them. Quietly seek up behind her and pull out her gifts.  
"Happy Valentine’s day." I whisper into her ear while moving her presents into her eye line. She starts before smiling and taking the daffodil. I move and sit on the arm of her chair only to have Rose pull me down for a kiss.   
"Get a room you two!" someone shouts causing us to break apart.   
Rolling her eyes Rose reaches into her bag and pulls out a small neatly wrapped parcel.   
"Happy Valentines." I open the parcel to fine a selection of my absolute favourite muggle chocolates. "And I also thought" she lowers her voice, so no one can hear what she says "only if you also want to that is." her fingers start to worry the edge of her robe betraying how nervous she is. "That tonight we could... you know... go to the Room of Requirement..." Merlin's pants! She wants to… She wants us to… Bloody Hell!  
"Rose are you sure you want to? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything..." as I look into her eyes while I can see that she’s nervous, but I can also see that she's a bit excited.   
"Yes Scor, I'm sure." I lean in and kiss her again trying to show her how happy it makes me that she trusts me so much. 

Eventually we break apart and set off to breakfast.   
"Finally! I thought you must have gotten lost." Al exclaims. He's currently sat with his arm around Rachel. Ignoring Al’s comment Rose and I start eating our shoulders rubbing with every other forkful.  
Bang! My head quickly turns to the doors. Peeves is floating in the doorway, a massive grin stretched across his face, hands resting on the back of his head, with his legs crossed, he almost looks like he is relaxing in an arm chair. The entire hall quickly falls quiet; everyone stares waiting for him to say something.  
“Greetings!” Peeves chuckles doffing his spinning top hat. “I hope you are all having a lovely Valentine’s Day.” Peeves is steadily floating towards the teachers. “Have any of you teachers professed you undying love?” As he says this he looks up and down the seated teachers, though I can’t help but spot that he pauses on Professor Graham and Reid for longer than the other teachers. “No… shame. Anyway, you’re probably wondering what I’m doing here. I mean I’m not supposed to come into the Great Hall.“ His grin somehow manages to get even wider as he looks at McGonagall “But don’t worry the Wolf has told me to assure you that my access to the entire school will only last till midnight tonight.” Thank Merlin Peeves with free reign of the school, that sounds monstrous. Currently Peeves isn’t allowed to enter the dormitories, or the Great Hall (after starting five to many food fights apparently). They try to keep him out of the class rooms, but for some reason they can’t keep him permanently out “And the Wolf has been so kind as to give me a Valentine’s Day gift. Not quite sure what it is normally used for but the Wolf called it a paintball gun.” He pauses his grin widening and slowly reaches into his pocket. Slowly, probably for dramatic effect, he pulls what I assume is a paintball gun. It has a long thin barrel, a metal bottle at the end and a weird plastic looking capsule on top. I have no idea what a paintball gun is but I do know what a gun is and now I’m very worried. “Don’t be alarmed headmistress no harm will come to your students. But I should say this is no ordinary paint. Allow me to demonstrate.” Before anyone could utter a word, he points the gun towards the teachers and fires. A splat of pink paint hits Professor Graham in the chest, almost straight away he turns and kisses Professor Reid. Gasps and muttering erupt, everyone has been wanting this to happen since the start of the year. I mean everyone can tell that they have fancied each other since they first laid eyes on each other, but for them to start kissing in the middle of the Great Hall. Suddenly they pull away from as if they have just realised where they are. Professor Reid facing the school flushes bright red before dashing out of the side door where the first years enter. Professor Graham on the other hand is just sat in his chair looking happily shocked. “You’re welcome Angus.” Smirking he mutters towards the Gryffindors “After all I can’t believe that a Hufflepuff took this long to make a move.” Floating slowly closer to Professor McGonagall “And Professor don’t worry I have a few more tricks up my sleeve to keep you entertained.” He winks. Without pausing Peeves spins around to the whole school and open fires. I barley have time to blink before what seems like half the school is kissing. As I look around the room some of the kisses aren’t going as well as Professor Graham and Reid’s did. Veronica Higgs (a seventh year Slytherin) appears to be trying with all her might to kiss Jim Manley (a Hufflepuff sixth year) who is literally running away from her. The paint doesn’t seem to last that long and once everyone has stopped kissing the whole room seems to pause, and process what just happened. Then most of the school is running out of the hall with Peeves flying after them cackling. I dive under the table along with Rose and Al.   
“Well I guess today isn’t going to be as easy as I hoped.” Al mutters.   
“Ugh, and our lessons should be starting in five minutes” Rose moans. Rose loves learning but when there are distractions around (like when Fred, James and the Wolf panic the school) she finds it harder to concentrate. Al says she gets it from her dad but I’ve never been close enough to Ron to judge for myself.   
“Well, there’s no point hanging around here any longer.” I say. With Rose and Al having Ancient Runes and Potions respectively next, while I have a free period before Herbology next. This means that Al and Rose are heading to different sides of the school. As I have a free period I tend to use this time to either catch up on my homework or, as I’m planning on doing today, I like to go to the greenhouses and help Neville out with some of the plants. I like to help out either Herbology as Neville tends to need extra help to care for all the plants. I would prefer to help Care of Magical Creatures but Hagrid says that he doesn’t need any extra help as he doesn’t have first and second year lessons. However, Neville always seems to be behind on his weeding and pruning but there always seems to be more to do. As I walk down to the greenhouses I can hear shouts from the castle and I can see splats of paint on the windows. Merlin today is going to be messy.

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

“You two missed a really great lesson today!”  
“Ohh please Rose!” Al groans “You just had History of Magic and Ancient Runes. How great can either of those lessons be?”  
“Well in History of Magic.”  
“You know deciding to never have to listen to Binn’s again was the best decision I’ve ever made.” Al interrupted   
“Oh, leave it Al.” I’m not letting them have this argument again, it’s happened so frequently it’s ridiculous.   
“Thank you Scor.” Rose says with a smile that as always makes me feel warm inside. “The lesson was really interesting. We were learning about this witch called Aphrodite. She was so powerful that muggles thought that she was a Goddess.”  
“Seriously?” I mean that actually sounds interesting. “Now why couldn’t we have learnt about that instead of some goblin strike?”  
“It was a Gargoyle strike actually, but I get your point.” I can’t help but smirk at the fact that Rose remembers something that we learnt in first year. “But actually, loads of Wizards and Witches we mistaken for Gods and Goddesses.”  
“Wait, I think my farther told me something about them when I was younger as a bed time story. Isn’t one of them called Mars?” I don’t remember a love goddess but the stories of Jason and the Argonauts were fun, from what I can vaguely remember.  
“Wait, so there’s Mars the planet, Mars the Chocolate bar and now there’s Mars the God?” Al questions.  
“Yes.” Rose takes a bite of her sandwich, before pulling a face that means that we’re going to have something more complex explained to us. “Well sort of. We’re not entirely sure if he changed his name to Mars when he moved to Rome, or if someone else took up the mantle when the Romans invaded. But it was the Romans named the planet Mars after him, put his original name was Ares.” I can already see that Al has zones out, but he’s always had a short attention span. Luckily for Al I can see Rachel rushing towards us, before practically diving so her head is in the middle of us.

“Have you heard the fucking news?” Rachel somehow manages to yell while whispering.   
“What’s happened?”   
“What?”  
“What news?”  
“Someone has admitted to being the Wolf.” Rachel leans back slowly smirking.   
“WHAT!” Rose yells. We all shush her, I mean we don’t want the teachers to find out.   
“Well come on who is it?” Al asks impatiently. Of course, Rachel decides to really stretch out the wait.  
“Andrew Douglas.” Well fuck. I didn’t see that coming.   
“What that boring Ravenclaw.” Al sounds almost disappointed.  
“Isn’t he the captain of the Gobstones club?” Rose asks at the same time.  
“Yes, and yes. Apparently, he was asking out Eliza Kirke, unsurprisingly she wasn’t interested from what I hear. Then he up and blurts out that he’s the wolf. Anyway, they’ve been snogging ever since.” Rachel shrugs and starts putting food onto her plate.  
“Ugh, I can’t believe that the Wolf revealed himself so easily.” I question “I mean six previous guys managed to keep the secret then he ruins it all for some girl. That’s rubbish!” I mean come on he has just ruined a seven-year long prank to hook up with Eliza. Godric, come on its Eliza, she’s so vapid and has this nasality voice that reminds me of nails on a chalk board.  
“I know what you mean. It’s a bit rude to the previous Wolves.” Rose agrees.  
“At least it proves that it hasn’t been the same wolf this whole time.” Al beams “After all he wasn’t even at Hogwarts when the first prank happened.”   
"I don't know he could be lying. I mean where's the proof." Rose adds. 

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

“You all should have studied the Unforgivable Curses in your fourth year. But there are some other curses that are equally evil. The curse that I want you to investigate is a Blood malediction curse. Now does anybody know what this is?” We’re currently sat in the last lesson of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and like the rest of the class Professor Patterson seems just as bored as we are. Most of the class are quietly discussing who has ended up kissing who, and who has who tattooed on their wrist, and the reveal that Andrew is the Wolf, not some curse or other. Especially when there is only about ten minutes left of the lesson. “No, well this is a curse that will cause the victim to contract a lifelong, debilitating, and sometimes fatal disease." Knock. Knock. Professor Patterson pauses looking irritated. "Come in!" Professor Flitwick steps through the door without his usual bright smile across his face.   
"Professor please can I borrow Mr Douglas for the remainder of your lesson?"   
"Of course. And Mr Douglas please make sure you catch up on what you've missed." as we watch Andrew quickly packs his things, smirking as he exits the room. "As I was saying, the blood malediction curse will not only affect the victim but also their descendants as well. I want to see two feet on this curse by next lesson. You must cover the effects, what can be done to fight it and any famous uses of this curse." the class takes this as our cue to pack up. And discuss what punishment Andrew will get now the teachers undoubtedly know that he's admitted to being the Wolf. "I did I say you could go? I have an announcement to make. In a fortnight, there is going to be an extra-curricular lesson. You will be attempting to learn how to produce a patronus charm. And as he has done for the past few years Auror Potter has agreed to come in to Hogwarts to teach you. This is compulsory for sixth and seventh year Defence students, but you will be joined by any sixth or seventh year students that wish to also learn. So expect it to be busy. Class dismissed” Before any of us can even move she has flicked her wand causing the board to wipe itself clean and her books to follow her into her office. 

We all quickly leave the room only to find that the corridor is packed. We push our way into the mass of students heading to either dinner, or to their common rooms to dump their books off.   
“Why is it so busy?” I shout over the crowd.   
"I have no idea!" Rose is struggling to keep up with Al and I in the crowd.   
“Why don’t they just take a different corridor?” Al yells back. The crowd jostles us causing Al to be pushed into me, and Rose further away.   
“The Wolf has blocked the other corridors this is the only route anywhere.” Someone tells us but when I turn to see who it was I can’t tell. The shoving and the shouting suddenly gets louder and. more violent, and looking up I see why Peeves is flying down the hall towards the crowd and he has his paintball gun in hand. The shoving is becoming more intense but no one seems to be moving. Overhead I can hear the paintball gun going off. A pain on the back of my neck causes me to stumble, I feel myself loose control over my body. I close my eyes and try to fight the force but I quickly find that I have my lips pressed to someone else's. My eyes fly open only to meet Al's equally panicked green eyes. After a few seconds are lips part and we both topple backwards into the crowd, undoubtedly due to us both trying to break apart the kiss. Luckily the crowd is still quite thick so we don't fall to the floor. Peeves has vanished and apparently the other corridors have reopened allowing the crowd to disperse.   
"Where's Rose?" in the madness I have no idea where she ended up. Looking around Al suddenly points to further up the corridor at someone with curly Weasley red hair, it can only be Rose. We quickly make our way over only to find Rose laughingly hysterically.   
"Oh Godric!" she starts laughing even harder "you two..." tears start tY roll down her cheak in her mirth "you kissed!"   
"I couldn't help it I was shot!" I can't help feeling the need to justify myself, at least Al looks about as uncomfortable as I feel though.   
"I can't believe that just happened. I'm so going to get Andrew for this." Al glares. Huh this is the first prank where we know who the Wolf is.   
"Well...?" Rose has an evil grin stretched across her face reminding me that she's related to Fred and James. "Did you two enjoy it?" I can't believe she just asked me that. We both send our best glares at Rose walking away towards the Great Hall. “Oh, come on!” she laughs chasing after us. As we get closer to the Great Hall we start to hear screams and shouts. We run to the Great Hall, only to find that half the Great Hall is cowering and running for their lives.   
“Chocolate and flowers for everyone!” Peeves yells. As we watch he pulls a bag out of his pocket.  
“Who the hell cast an extension charm on his pockets?” Rose mutters from behind me. Turning I find that both Rose and Al are cowering behind me, with a look of fear spread across their faces. Turning back, I find my face covered in a thick runny substance that I quickly realise is the chocolate that Peeves was referring to. Looking around the room Peeves is zooming around the room throwing the melted chocolate on everyone. As we watch he drops the chocolate bag on the floor, and proceeds to pull a second bag out of his other pocket. And in a blink of an eye flowers are raining down and getting stuck to the chocolate, while Peeves flies out of the room firing the paintball gun and blowing kisses as he goes. Once he has vanished the room slowly starts to right itself. We make our way to the table to find James, Fred, Rachel and Emma.   
“We were all quietly brewing away when Peeves burst into the room.” Fred begins “Paintball gun raised. Everyone dives for cover. I have honestly never seen Slughorn move faster. Anyway, Peeves shoots into the room and leaves cackling. And when we all stand up who’s kissing… Chloe Jones and John Gornall.”  
“Head Girl Chloe?” Rachel asks.  
“Yup. Honestly, it’s about time with those two got together. You should have seen john at Halloween, he nearly ruined our potion because he was staring at her.” James grins.  
“Well at least something good came out of the Wolf giving Peeves that thing.” Emma sighs. “And Professors Reid and Graham seem to have also finally gotten together.” 

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” The entire Great Hall stops and turns to listen to Professor McGonagall “I’m sure you have all heard that someone confessed to being the Wolf today. And that he was taken out of lessons this afternoon so that I could speak with him and decide his punishment. Now I want to put these rumours to bed. Mr Douglas did indeed confess to being the Wolf. However, he is not the Wolf.” The school bursts into whispers. McGonagall raises a hand, and we quieten down again. “As he apparently thought the consequences of pretending to be the Wolf were worth it, he is going to have to do the Wolf’s punishment for today’s prank.” Again, the hall starts muttering amongst themselves. The doors bang open to reveal someone dressed in only a pair of Y-fronts. His skin is changing colour every few seconds, and they seem to be bald. As he walks further into the room I spot that there are words written across his body, Lier, Fake, Dick and so on. Its Andrew Douglas. Well no one will dare pretend to be the Wolf now. “Ah Mr Douglas, did you really think that the Wolf would allow you to take their glory? I shall try to reverse this. But I somehow doubt that will be possible. This will probably last till the Wolf decides you have been punished enough. Now everyone, enjoy the feast.” 

“Merlin’s shaggy pants! I mean I thought the Wolf would be mad but bloody hell!” Rose exclaims.   
“I feel kind of bad for the guy.” Al muses “I mean not only will he have to live with the Wolf’s punishment, but he’s got merlin knows how may detentions.”  
“Well don’t do the crime if you’re not prepared to do the time.” Emma mumbles, though I don’t think she’s really paying attention. Following her line of sight, I can see why. Fred and James are sat with their heads together frowning.  
“You two ok?” their heads both pop up instantly.  
“What?”  
“Why do you two look like you’re about to blow up the school?”  
“You don’t take credit for someone else’s prank.” Fred spits  
“We may not know who the Wolf is but he’s not getting off so lightly!”  
“His skin is changing colour, he’s lost all his hair and has insults scrawled across his body.” Rose lists “And that’s not bad enough?”  
“No. So constant stink bomb?”  
“No clothes?”  
“No one wants to see that. Make his skin glow in the dark?”  
“Make him into a Ken doll?”  
“Both?”  
“Both, both is good.” James and Fred quickly jump up and dash out of the room.  
“Merlin help him! Anyway, Rachel you ready?” Rachel quickly nods and she and Al quickly walk out of the hall.  
“OK. You two go.” Emma smirks “I know you’ll have something planned as well.”  
“We’re not going to leave you.”  
“Rose don’t be silly. Go have fun.” Emma shoo’s us away, and we happily do as we’re told. After all she’s right we do have something planned, and I can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter's probably going to be a short one so it'll hopefully be done before Christmas. feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed it. or a comment if you have any questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get upset I don't hate Draco or anything but I tried to write him and it just didn't seem right. If you enjoyed this please leave a comment and or kudos.


End file.
